Sabia que serias un PROBLEMA
by YGarcia
Summary: Mi nombre es Bella Swan y tengo 18 años. Mi vida es normal. Todo es bastante perfecto, ¿no creen? ¿Entonces cual es el problema? He tenido un flechazo con Jake Black desde que tenía 12 años en un campamento de verano. Mi primer beso. Mi primer día siguiente el campamento terminó y nunca lo volví a ver hasta ahora. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Ni siquiera me reconoce.
1. Pequeño y sucio secreto

**Adaptacion de la historia _Sabia que serias un PROBLEMA_ de_ Antonella Villanueva. _**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._****************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis<strong>

_Mi nombre es Bella Swan y tengo 18 años._

_Mi vida es normal: es mi último año en la escuela, amigas, fiestas, soy medianamente popular, mi familia es unida, tengo una especie de novio/amigo con derecho... Todo es bastante perfecto, ¿no creen? ¿Entonces cual es el problema?_

_Mi mejor amiga de un día para el otro tiene novio sin contarnos nada. Y cuando al fin se decide a presentárnoslo me doy cuenta que es ÉL._

_He tenido un flechazo con Jake Black desde que tenía 12 años en un campamento de verano. Nos hicimos amigos de inmediato y amaba pasar tiempo con él. Aún recuerdo nuestro último día cuando caminábamos cerca del lago, estábamos riéndonos y hablando sobre cosas sin sentido cuando de repente me besó._

_Mi primer beso. Mi primer amor._

_Al día siguiente el campamento terminó y nunca lo volví a ver __**hasta ahora.**_

_¿Y lo peor de todo? Ni siquiera me reconoce._

_Sabía que tendría problemas desde el momento en que lo volví a ver._

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeño y sucio secreto.<strong>

— Edward, detente —dije tratando de salir de debajo de él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto dándome su maldita media sonrisa que sabe que me derrite— ¿No te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?— sus manos siguieron moviéndose dentro de mi camiseta y estoy tratando muchísimo de no jadear, porque sé que si lo hago no me va a tomar en serio.

— No es eso. Mis padres van a llegar en cualquier momento y no quiero que vean a su adorable hija enrollándose con su supuesto "_mejor amigo_" en el sofá de la sala— contesto mientras intento sacar sus manos de mi sujetador.

Él bufó.

— Tus padres me adoran. Estás exagerando. —murmura dándome besitos en el cuello. Me encanta cuando besa mi cuello es tan jodidamente increíble.

—Edward— susurro sin mucha convicción. Es un maldito manipulador y lo peor es que me pone caliente que no pueda despegarse de mí.

— Tranquila, además no creo que nadie se entere de nuestro pequeño sucio secreto —sonríe maliciosamente. Si, como que lo nuestro es una especie de secreto. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que clase de relación tenemos.

Yo diría que somos… _amigos con derechos_.

Hace un par de semanas, cuando terminé con Mike, estaba algo deprimida en mi habitación comiendo helado y viendo algún programa aburrido en la tele. Es mi rutina típica post-ruptura. Todavía no puedo creer que el imbécil me haya engañado. _Ugh. _

Bueno me estoy desviando del tema. La cosa es que estaba en mi cama auto compadeciéndome cuando entró Edward.

— _Oye, ¿por qué estás aquí encerrada? —pregunto sonriéndome cálidamente y mirando burlonamente mi camiseta con conejitos que uso para dormir. _

— _¿No escuchaste las noticias de último momento?— pregunté cubriéndome con mis sábanas. _

— _¿Que el idiota de Mike te engañó con una zorra de segundo? —arqueo una ceja. _

— _Ugh. ¿Cómo puedes decirlo simplemente así? ¿No ves que estoy en pleno duelo? —conteste arrojándole una almohada. _

— _Oh vamos… No estabas enamorada de ese imbécil. Creo que estás más enojada porque te engañó con una mocosa que por el hecho de que te "rompió el corazón" —manifestó entre risas. _

— _Eres un idiota. No veo como me estás ayudando —respondo toda enfurruñada. _

— _Aaaw. Me encanta cuando frunces el ceño así... Te ves malditamente ardiente. —el se iba acercando sigilosamente. No había terminado de procesar lo que había dicho cuando de pronto saltó encima de mí en la cama y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. _

— _¡NOOOO! BASTA EDWARD. ¡POR FAVOR! — grité entre risas tratando de liberarme. El sabía que odiaba las cosquillas._

_Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y me miró fijamente. Estaba jadeando por aire después del súbito ataque cuando acercó su rostro a centímetros del mío. _

— _Bella… —susurró con una voz ronca que nunca había escuchado pero era sexy como el infierno. _

— _¿Si? —pregunté dudosa. De pronto había una tensión sexual en el ambiente que no estaba segura de donde había venido. Se me hacía difícil respirar. _

_¡POR DIOS! Era mi mejor amigo desde niña… Jamás había pensado en él como algo más que un amigo. Siempre me trataba como un chico más. Pero ahora viendo sus grandes ojos grises de repente ya no estaba segura de si quería que fuera mi amigo. _

— _Te voy a besar en este momento. — siguió susurrando con esa jodida voz ronca y gruesa. _

— _¿Uh? —no tuve tiempo de decir nada más cuando sus labios se estrellaron con los míos. _

_¡OH, WOW! En realidad era muy bueno y eso que todavía no había profundizado el beso. _

_Rápidamente me puse muy caliente y enganché mis brazos en su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí. Su lengua lentamente tocó mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso. No tuve que pensar dos veces para abrir mi boca y dejar que me devorara. _

Desde ese momento hemos estado enrollándonos en secreto cada vez que tenemos tiempo. No sé porque no les he dicho a mis amigas sobre lo que pasa entre nosotros. Tal vez porque siempre bromeaban que parecíamos una pareja y que teníamos química. Ahora que lo pienso tenían razón... No necesito sus "_te lo dije". _

Estaba de lo más que feliz disfrutando de los besos calientes de Edward, cuando sonó mi celular arruinando todo aquel maravilloso momento entre ambos.

— Mierda— murmuré separándome y tomando mi teléfono.

— _Ugh_. — gruñó él queriendo alcanzarme de nuevo.

— ¡Basta! Cálmate vaquero... Tengo que contestar esto. —dije mientras aceptaba la llamada de mi amiga.

— ¿Alice? —trate de disimular que estaba sin aliento.

— ¡BBBBEEELLAAA! ¡No te vas a creer esto! —hablo ella todo rápida y emocionada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte algo aburrida.

No creo que nada de lo que pudiera decirme fuera más interesante que estar besándome con Edward.

Como si él hubiera leído mis pensamientos se acercó por detrás de mí y empezó a chuparme el cuello.

¡OH, QUERIDO DIOS! Si empieza a tocarme un poco más soy capaz de gemir durante la conversación.

— ¡JESSICA TIENE NOVIO! —me gritó al oído Alice. Creo que me dejo algo sorda y estoy segura de que Edward también fue capaz de escucharla.

— ¿Eh? ¿Jessica? ¿Desde… cuando? Ella nunca se toma en serio a los chicos. —conteste algo confundida.

Si Jessica Stanley es algo es... CERO comprometida. Le gusta enrollarse con chicos al azar y disfrutar de las fiestas. Solo la vi enamorada una vez cuando tenía dieciséis. Estaba tan enamorada del chico al que le dio su virginidad y dos días después la dejó. Si me hubiera pasado algo así yo también dejaría los compromisos atrás.

— No lo sé... Hoy me la encontré caminando de la mano con un bombón toda sonriente y radiante en el centro comercial.

— ¿En el centro comercial? ¿Te acercaste a ella?

— ¡OBVIO! Se puso tan nerviosa la pobre... ¡Me lo presentó! Ella dijo y cito: _"Hola Al… este es Jacob mi novio._" Y yo quede tan en shock que no sabía que decir… pero, me recuperé bastante rápido y actué normal... eso es lo que creo.

— Que raro... ¿POR QUE NO NOS DIJO NADA? —grité indignada... aunque pensando en lo de Edward… estoy siendo bastante hipócrita.

— ¡Lo sé! Tenemos que tener una reunión de inmediato. No puedo creer que no nos dijo nada. Nosotras le contamos todo lo que pasa en nuestra vida amorosa. —Alice estaba toda molesta y me sentí culpable de no haberles dicho nada.

Uh… tendré que sincerarme en esa famosa reunión.

— Después de despedirme le mande mensajes de texto urgentemente... y me dijo que ya iba a programar una cita para presentárnoslo. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Una cita? Nosotras ni siquiera tenemos novio. —otra vez me sentí mal.

Pobre Al ella aún no ha tenido un novio serio y si programa una cita... ¿Iría con Edward? Aun no sé qué es lo que somos exactamente. Lo de mantenerlo en secreto es tan ardiente... me gusta tener un pequeño y sucio secreto como él dijo más temprano.

Suspiré dramáticamente.

—Ya veremos lo que hacemos...— una mano casualmente subió por mi muslo y de repente soy muy consciente de que Edward está detrás mío. Me había olvidado de él por un minuto.

—Adiós, Al. Tengo cosas que hacer. —y colgué antes de que pudiera responder.

— Así que... ¿Nuestra adorable fiestera se comprometió? Quien lo diría. —Hablo Edward todo divertido.

— Si, aun no puedo creerlo. ¡Y como por si fuera poco ni siquiera nos lo dijo!

— ¿Como nosotros no le dijimos nuestros pequeños encuentros clandestinos? — demando enarcando una ceja.

Odio cuando hace eso. Lo he intentando mil veces y todavía no me sale.

— Es distinto... Ustedes ya se conocen y somos amigos... y… — y me estoy quedando sin fundamentos.

— Jajaja. Me muero por conocer al dichoso chico que atrapó a Jessica. Tiene que tener carácter para poder dominarla. —el ahora estaba meneando sugestivamente las cejas. Es tan idiota.

Solté una carcajada.

—Ya lo veremos.


	2. Reunión de emergencia

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Reunión de emergencia.<strong>

— Bueno, ¿en que estábamos? —me pregunta Edward viéndome como si tuviera hambre y quisiera devorarme. Probablemente eso es en lo que está pensando.

— Basta Edward. Ya pasó el momento y... — antes de poder decirle que mis padres van a llegar se escucha que alguien abre la puerta. Le doy mi mejor mirada de _"te lo advertí" _y empiezo a peinarme con los dedos y me acomodo la ropa tratando de parecer inocente.

— Bella ya llegamos —grita mamá como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

— Estamos en la sala. —grito en respuesta. Edward prácticamente está haciendo pucheros. Me río, es adorable.

Mi madre pasa por la sala para dejar las bolsas del supermercado en la cocina.

— Hola, cariño. No sabía que estabas ocupada. — dice dándome una mirada cómplice y una media sonrisa.

Oh. Seguramente no me veo tan inocente como pensé.

¡OH, DIOS! Me estoy sonrojando.

Tengo que calmarme. Lo último que quiero es que mis padres empiecen a darme la charla en frente de Edward.

— Humm… si estábamos hablando de… —balbuceo como una idiota. Soy terrible mintiendo y mi mamá lo sabe.

_¡UGH! _Nunca puedo ocultarle nada. Probablemente me ataque con preguntas cuando él se vaya.

— De que Jessica tiene un nuevo novio y nos lo quiere presentar — continúa por mi Edward. ¡Podría besarlo ahora mismo! Aunque eso es exactamente lo que no tengo que hacer.

Lo miro detenidamente. Tiene todo su pelo castaño revuelto debido a mis manos inquietas, sus labios están un poco rojos e hinchados... tiene unos labios llenos y carnosos, totalmente besables. Y sus ojos grises están brillando emocionados... como si se entusiasmara por lo de Jessica.

Tengo que morderme el labio para no reírme de eso. Seguramente están todos brillosos por el deseo. Más le vale que sea por eso porque yo me estoy muriendo aquí tratando de recuperarme de la intensa sesión de besuqueo.

— ¿Jessica? ¿Un novio? —pregunta incrédulamente mi madre.

Pobre Jessica. Ella es mi mejor amiga desde la escuela primaria y es casi un miembro más de mi familia, por lo que mi mamá sabe todo sobre ella. Siempre está diciendo que me envidia por tener unos padres tan geniales y que los suyos ni siquiera le prestan atención. Me alegro que lo de Jessica la haya distraído de mis asuntos personales.

— ¡SI! ¡Acabo de enterarme porque Al los descubrió! ¿Cómo no pudo decirme? —le digo toda indignada.

Aun no entiendo porque no me lo dijo. ¿Tendrá vergüenza? Pero… Alice dijo que era un bombón, así que no debe ser eso. Tal vez no quería que nos metiéramos en su vida, o no estaba segura de si esta vez era algo serio. Sigo sin comprenderlo.

— Mmm… No lo sé. Ustedes se dicen prácticamente hasta la hora en la que van al baño —se burla mamá.

Siempre exagera y dice que somos como uña y carne. Alice tiene un montón de actividades extracurriculares y por eso paso la mayor parte del tiempo con Jessica. Excepto cuando estoy con Edward y sus amigos.

— ¿De qué hablan? —pregunta súbitamente mi papá.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí. ¡Oh, dios mío! Espero que no averigüe como mamá lo que estaba haciendo. Él es híper celoso de mis novios (no es que Edward sea mi novio).

Yo soy su princesita y cuando conoció a James, mi primer novio, casi le da un infarto. No es que fuera un chico malo ni nada, pero tenía 15 y seguía siendo su bebé. Así que no tenía en la mente la imagen de su hijita en brazos de un chico un año más grande que probablemente lo único que quería era sexo. ¡DIOS! Todas sus charlas y sus celos fueron agotadores por eso no le presente a Mike. Aunque no era un noviazgo tan serio.

— Nuestra pequeña Jessica tiene novio —mamá dice nostálgicamente.

Suspiro. Son tan dramáticos.

— ¿En serio? bien por ella —responde papá sonriendo.

Espera. ¿QUE? Si yo tengo novio es un crimen, pero si es Jessica quien tiene un novio… ¿Está todo genial? Bueno, yo soy su bebé no ella, sin embargo, ¡igual no es justo! Tenemos la misma edad. Ya soy oficialmente mayor de edad así que puedo tener una relación seria con sexo y todo. No es que se lo fuera a decir.

— Mientras no sea mi bebé no tengo ningún problema —añade mi padre alejándose.

¡DIOS! No mires a Edward. NO. LO. MIRES. Miro a mamá en cambio y ella está sonriendo malvadamente.

_UGH. _Definitivamente se dio cuenta. Tampoco es que fuera tan difícil considerando que Edward está ruborizándose y yo estoy claramente nerviosa.

— Bueno tengo que llevar esto a la cocina. Nos vemos después Edward —Mi madre le habla a Edward y seguidamente le guiña un ojo. Después de eso se retira de la sala.

Le guiñó un jodido ojo. ¡Trágame tierra!

— Oh, Dios. —murmuro totalmente avergonzada.

— Creo que me mejor me voy. —puedo oír la risa en la voz de Edward.

— No es gracioso —le regaño en susurros.

— Oh, definitivamente lo es. —responde riendo.

— ¡Cállate! —le golpeo el brazo— ¡Lo estás haciendo peor!

— Me tengo que ir —me da un rápido beso y yo casi que caigo muerta en sus brazos. Miro alrededor frenéticamente. Parezco una desquiciada pero no lo puedo evitar. — Eres tan graciosa. —agrega Edward sonriendo y tocando la punta de mi nariz.

— Si, como sea –refunfuño.

—Adiós, preciosa. —me susurra suavemente. A veces puede ser tan tierno.

— Adiós —susurro, y ni siquiera sé porque estoy susurrando. Más bien eso parece más sospechoso. — Adiós —repito más fuerte esta vez y lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

Edward vive enfrente de mi casa así que no tiene que irse muy lejos que digamos.

Mientras va caminado se da la vuelta y me lanza un beso. Sonrío, es tan idiota y dulce al mismo tiempo. Veo que entra a su casa y me quedo en el porche sonriendo como una retrasada, hasta que veo el auto de Jessica estacionándose frente a mí.

Ella y Alice salen saludándome entusiasmadas. Humm… ¿Que estarán tramando?

— ¡Bella! ¡A tu habitación ahora mismo! —grita Alice corriendo hacia mí.

— Eh... ¿hola? —respondo confundida.

No pensé que la reunión iba a ser tan pronto. Todavía tengo que planear como decirles lo de Edward.

— Hola B— me dice Jessica dándome besos en el aire. Siempre tan glamorosa. Se ve radiante y feliz. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que estaba más contenta?

— No hay tiempo para saludos. Al cuarto. Ahora. —Nos ordena Alice. Es muy melodramática y efusiva, pero esto es demasiado hasta para ella.

— Cálmate, Alice, no es el fin del mundo —hablo en un tono bajo tratando de suavizar las cosas. Seguramente se va a enojar cuando les diga mi pequeño secretito.

Entramos a la casa y ellas saludan rápidamente a mis padres que están en la sala donde hace unos minutos estaba besuqueándome. Humm, esto es incómodo.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi cuarto. No es la gran cosa, no me gusta lo extravagante. Es sencillo y bastante chico, pero es reconfortante y acogedor. Es mi rincón. Mi lugar.

Tiene una cama con un edredón blanco y almohadones con lunares de colores. El piso es de madera con una alfombra violeta y suave. Las cortinas son blancas, el escritorio y el armario son color caoba, al igual que la cómoda que está en frente de mi cama con un televisor encima. Unas cuantas repisas con libros y recuerdos de lugares que he visitado. Y lo que más me gusta: el mural de fotos que hay colgado en la pared al lado de mi cama. Tiene fotografías de vacaciones familiares, de mis amigas, mías con Edward y los chicos, hasta hay un par de cuando salía con James...

También está la foto que siempre miro: Estoy yo con 12 años al lado de una tienda de campaña con mis brazos sobre Jake y Ángela. Los dos amigos que hice durante el campamento. A veces chateo con Ángela sigue siendo igual de divertida y Jake... Jake fue mi primer amor de verano. Mi primer beso.

Suspiro. Nunca lo he vuelto a ver, siempre me pregunto cómo estará, cómo se verá ahora. Ya debe tener 19 creo. ¿Irá a la universidad? ¿Será apuesto? Honestamente pienso que nunca lo superé. Siempre estarán rondando los: _¿Y si...? _con respecto a él.

— ¿Hola? Tierra a Bella —Alice interrumpe mis pensamientos con su voz cantarina.

_UGH_. Siempre estoy en las nubes cuando veo esa foto. ¡Tengo que superarlo! Solo fue un tonto flechazo durante un campamento cuando era una niña ¡Por el amor de Dios!

— Oh. Si, lo siento estaba pensando. — respondo algo aturdida.

— Estás muy rara últimamente. —añade Jessica, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta que he estado nerviosa alrededor de ellas estos últimos días. Odio tener que esconderles algo, pero al mismo tiempo, quiero que mi "_romance_" sea un secreto. No quiero cambiar las cosas para nosotras, ellas siempre vieron a Logan como un amigo y ahora lo verán como mi algo… mejor dicho como mío y punto.

— Eh, yo... Como que tengo que decirles algo —empiezo. Tengo que decírselos.

— ¡OH POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¿TU TAMBIÉN? —grita Alice asombrada.

— Yo...— no sé cómo empezar.

— Oh, Dios mío —chilla Jessica toda emocionada. Mientras que no hablemos de sus asuntos parece feliz.

— ¡No me digas que volviste con Mike! —me dice Alice haciendo una mueca y arrugando la nariz. Nunca le gustó Mike.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!

— ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Es un chico no? ¡OH, DIOS! — sigue Jessica entusiasmada. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

— Como que estoy saliendo con… bueno no estamos saliendo solo nos enrollamos un par veces —empiezo a divagar y ellas me están mirando impacientes y algo sorprendidas.

— Deja de balbucear y dinos QUIEN —chilla Alice. Están como locas.

— Emm… bueno… la cosa es que lo conocen… — jadean al unísono. Ok. Ya están exagerando. —Es… bueno... —Oh, Dios. No puedo decirlo, me estoy sonrojando furiosamente.

— ¿QUIEN? —gritan ambas.

— Edward— murmuro entre dientes.

— ¿EH? ¿Escuche bien? —exige saber Alice. Si no me estuviera muriendo en este preciso momento me reiría de la cara que está poniendo.

— ¿TU Y EDWARD? —grita Jessica saltando emocionada. En este momento es en el que me quiero esconder debajo de mi cama.

— ¡Shhhh! ¿Quieres que todo el vecindario se entere?

— Bueno, considerando que Edward es uno de tus vecinos… no lo sé — contesta maliciosamente.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! QUIERO LOS DETALLES. —me exige Alice toda alterada.

Así que empiezo desde el día en que me besó por primera vez hasta lo que pasó hace un rato.

— Estuvieron "_saliendo_" hace dos semanas… ¿y recién nos lo cuentas? —pregunta Alice indignada.

— ¡JÁ! ¡Ahora no te atrevas a juzgarme! —me dice Jessica apuntándome con su dedo. Suspiro.

— Yo... no lo se... no se sentía bien decirles al principio. ¡Estaba confundida! Ni siquiera sabía qué clase de relación teníamos —trato de defenderme.

— ¿Y ahora lo sabes? —Jessica pregunta.

— Emm… no exactamente.

— ¡BELLA! —me regaña Alice tirándome un almohadón.

— ¡Son tan adorables! –dice Jessica.

— ¡SI! Son como la pareja perfecta.

— Aunque es un poco raro.

— Nah, yo siempre dije que tenían química.

— Es cierto siempre tenían una tensión sexual terrible.

— Y si los ojos de Edward lanzaran dagas... Mike ya estaría totalmente muerto. — dice Alice riéndose.

— Totalmente... ¡Era obvio que le gustabas!

— Ok. Bueno ya basta de divagar sobre mi vida amorosa. ¿No estábamos aquí por J? —pregunto.

— Uh, cierto... — ambas la miramos acusadoramente.

— Oh, chicas... —dice ella suspirando soñadoramente —Él es tan perfecto y lindo y divertido y gracioso y caliente y dulce y ardiente y… y… y… — se tapa la cara con la almohada y da un grito ahogado.

Oh ¡WOW! Está demasiado enganchada con ese tipo.

— Wow, en serio te gusta —digo sorprendida.

— ¡Eso es porque no lo viste! Es jodidamente perfecto… — me dice Alice emocionada.

— ¡OH! ¡SI, CHICAS! ¡Es hermoso! Soy tan afortunada... No puedo creer que le guste a un chico como él. — dice Jessica toda tímida y sonrojada.

Esperen, rebobinen...

_Primero_: ¿desde cuándo es tímida? _Segundo: _Ella parece una súper modelo: es alta, delgada, sus piernas son kilométricas, tiene el pelo rubio rojizo y unos ojos azules claros totalmente hermosos. Aunque si le preguntas a ella te dirá que es muy flaca, que no tiene senos, que sus piernas son escuálidas, que su piel es muy blanca, etc., etc. Por más que le digas que es hermosa y perfecta... nunca te creería. Eso es algo que odio de ella. En realidad lo odio de todas las personas. No me gusta que las chicas se desvaloren y tengan su autoestima por el suelo.

Yo personalmente pienso que soy bonita. No una preciosidad, ni nada por el estilo. Soy normal y le gusto a los chicos. Mi pelo es castaño claro, soy bastante alta, tengo ojos de un color raro... es una especie de ámbar, y mis piernas... ¡Amo mis piernas! Porque son larguísimas y tonificadas. Me gusta correr por las mañanas con mis auriculares puestos, gracias a eso mis piernas son fuertes y bronceadas. Mis amigas siempre me envidian por eso, dicen que debo usar más faldas y shorts para mostrarlas. A todos los chicos con los que salí les fascinan mis piernas y pasan horas viéndolas lascivamente. Eso es bueno porque considerando que no tengo los pechos tan grandes y llamativos (son normales) lo que me juega a favor.

—Jessica, eres hermosa, el afortunado es él. —le digo reprochándole su poca autoestima.

— ¡No entiendes! Es perfecto en serio. Me siento tan superficial cuando estoy con él a veces —responde haciendo una mala cara.

— ¿Superficial? —pregunto confundida.

— ¡Sí! Jacob es muy inteligente. Está estudiando para ser profesor de Historia— Jessica arruga la nariz. ¿Ella saliendo con un intelectual?

Me río y Alice se empieza a retorcer de la risa también

— ¡Hey! ¡No se burlen! ¿Ven? Por eso no quería decirles.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los cerebritos? —quiero saber entre risas.

— Desde que son tan calientes como él seguramente —responde Alice por Jessica y reímos aun más fuerte. — ¡Bien! Ya basta. ¿Ven lo que les digo? Yo solo puedo hablarle de ropa o zapatos y él es todo un historiador —Jessica escupe la palabra como si esta le provocara asco.

— Pero si no puedes hablar con él. ¿Qué hacen? A parte de besuquearse obviamente —digo.

— Oh, si hablamos... pero de cosas sin sentido: De nuestras vidas y eso. Y con respecto a lo de los besos casi ni lo hacemos. No hemos tenido una buena sesión de besuqueo caliente aún. Solo un par besos... bastante buenos igual.

— ¿AUN NO? —pregunta Alice horrorizada.

— ¿Cuanto llevan saliendo? —pregunto.

— Casi un mes.

— ¿Y NO INTENTO METERSE EN TUS PANTALONES? —grita Alice.

— Tal vez sea gay —ofrezco

— ¡Eeeew! ¡NO ES GAY!— afirma asqueada— Solo no hemos tenido tiempo para eso.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —ríe Alice— ¿Bella lleva qué? Dos semanas y ya llego más lejos...

— ¿Ni siquiera llegaron a segunda base? –interrumpo a Alice.

— Emm… algo así…

— ¡DIOS! —exclamo escandalizada

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?—interroga Alice.

— Cumplió diecinueve hace unas semanas.

— ¿Tiene diecinueve y no ha intentado nada? ¿Es de algún tipo de religión rara?

— No. ¡UUUGH! ¿Vieron? Eso es algo que me está desquiciando.

— ¿Será virgen? —el tono de voz de Alice es completamente malicioso.

— ¡OH, Dios! —me rio como loca. Lo único que sería peor que Jessica con novio, es Jessica con un novio virgen.

— ¡Cállate, Bella! No es como si tu no lo fueras —me lanza Jessica a su vez. Mi risa muere.

Oh, se metió en un mal tema.

Ella sabe que el sexo me aterra y que esa es la razón por la cual Mike me engañó.

— Bueno, por lo menos Edward si quiere meterse en mis pantalones — le digo lanzándole una mirada. Ella se estremece. ¡JÁ! Eso le pasa por tocar mi punto débil.

— ¡Cálmense! —interfiere Alice, ella siempre es nuestro árbitro.

— Si, nos desviamos del tema principal. —digo haciendo un mohín.

— Ok. –responde Jessica con un tono de voz tan cortante como la hoja de un cuchillo.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? –pregunto para sacar todo el aire tenso de la habitación.

— Oh… bueno… estaba en una mesa de Starbucks tomando un café cuando lo veo entrar... y fue como amor a primera vista. —si, como no... Eso quiere decir que estaba tan bueno que lo fijo como su próxima presa.

— Bueno la historia es un poco larga...

Y así es como empieza a contarnos los detalles de cómo se conocieron, las primeras salidas, bla, bla, bla. Está exagerando un poco creo. No pienso que en la vida real pasen esas cosas.

— Bueno, después de que te vimos en el centro comercial… ¡Él quiso conocer a mis amigas! ¿No es un amor? —cualquier chico normal querría conocer a las amigas de su novia. Todos los chicos deben saber que si no se llevan bien con las mejores amigas no tienen chance.

— Por eso… ¡Programamos ir a ver una película el viernes! ¿Qué les parece? Hasta puedes llevar a Edward. —está muy entusiasmada.

— Sí, claro. —contesto sarcásticamente. Todavía no se si estamos en la etapa de ir a una cita. Aunque ya llegamos a segunda base y somos amigos hace mucho tiempo… No veo el problema de ir a ver una película.

— ¡PERFECTO! —chilla emocionada Jessica.

Ok. Creo que tomó en serio mi comentario.

— Puedo decirle a Jacob que lleve a un amigo para Alice o puedes pedirle a Edward –añade ella– aunque sus amigos no son tan ardientes.

— ¿QUÉ? ¡No quiero ninguna cita a ciegas! –interviene Alice.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Te vas a perder una cita con un universitario caliente? — dice Jessica sugestivamente.

— Oh... no había pensado en eso. —responde Alice asombrada.

—Va a ser divertido —digo riéndome, aunque en el fondo tengo un mal presentimiento.


	3. Oh, Dios Que alguien me despierte

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Dios. Que alguien me despierte.<strong>

Llevo más de una hora viendo fijamente mi armario.

No tengo idea de que ponerme. Por el amor de Dios, ¡es solo ir al cine! Pero es mi primera cita con Logan como mi... aun no sé cómo llamarlo. Además también quiero estar caliente para los dos universitarios que irán... si ya sé que son las citas de mis amigas pero no está demás hacerse desear, ¿no?

_UGH. _Quiero verme bien pero de forma natural como: _oh-yo-soy-malditamente-ardiente-pero-no-me-esfuerzo. _

Creo que unos jeans ajustados y una camisa verde que me encanta quedarían bien. ¡SI! PERFECTO. Un cinturón, algunos botones desabrochados, pelo revuelto, tacones de cuña que combinen, algo de rímel, brillo labial, y _vualá. _

El timbre suena.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras tratando de no matarme en el intento, pero cuando llego, ya es tarde. Mi amorosa madre abrió la puerta y ahí está Edward en toda su gloria. Oh, se ve más caliente que de costumbre. Tiene una camiseta ajustada color azul que hace que sus ojos se vean gris brillantes, con motas doradas y unos jeans que caen deliciosamente de sus caderas.

_¿Eso es mío? Madre de Dios_.

— Bella —me dice mi mamá interrumpiendo mi momento baboso del día.

— Uh… si... yo... nosotros... nos vamos. —_genial. _Soy una total retardada.

Edward me dedica una sonrisa que derretiría hasta al polo norte.

—Hola. —me saluda amigablemente.

Ahora mismo no quiero que sea mi amigo, prácticamente lo estoy violando con los ojos.

— Hola —contesto avergonzada de lo que estoy pensando en estos segundos. No es apto para menores de edad.

— Oh, se ven tan adorables juntos. —informa mi madre. Ya tuve que soportar sus treinta millones de preguntas anoche cuando se fueron las chicas. Créanme eso no es algo que quiera volver a escuchar y mucho menos frente a él.

Le explique que no éramos novios y que solo estábamos pasando el rato, pero aún así, las palabras: _son adorables_, _es un buen chico_, _sean cuidadosos_, _sin condón no hay amor, _estuvieron rondando toda la charla y fue demasiado incómodo. No sabía que podía sonrojarme tanto.

— Bueno nos tenemos que ir. Adiós mamá, te quiero. —me despido mientras huyo por la puerta arrastrando a Edward conmigo y él se ríe todo el camino hasta su auto.

— Aaaw. ¿Soy adorable? —pregunta mientras se acomoda en el asiento del conductor. Habló con una vocecita dulce y una sonrisa arrogante que siempre hace que mi estómago se retuerza.

— Si no te callas en este momento vas a ser algo mucho más divertido —advierto irritada, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

No tengo ganas de que se burle de mi mamá y me pregunte sobre su charla todo el camino al cine. ESO sería aun más vergonzoso que cualquier cosa.

— Me imagino un montón de cosas divertidas que puedes hacerme con esa camisa semitransparente. —su tono es juguetón pero a la vez seductor. El mueve sus cejas dándome la mirada. Esa malvada y sexy mirada que me da cuando quiere portarse mal conmigo. ¿Les dije que me encanta esa mirada?

— No es tan transparente. No tengo la culpa de que muestre mi hermosa figura. —respondo con sarcasmo.

Creo que escuche un gruñido de su parte, aunque no estoy tan segura, porque fue justo cuando arranco el coche.

— Aunque sea podrías abrocharte algunos botones más. Me estoy muriendo aquí —dice indignado viéndome de reojo mientras conduce.

No había pensado que lo volvería tan loco. Me gusta tener el control.

— Mmm... —ronroneo y pongo mi mano en su muslo. Creo que casi salta del asiento cuando hice eso. Me rio como loca —Oh, por Dios. Eres tan débil. — me burlo entre risas.

— Aja. Ya verás mi venganza —una sonrisa maliciosa se extiende por sus labios.

Ahora que puedo pensarlo, creo que no fue una buena idea jugar con sus pobres hormonas. Pensándolo dos veces fue una idea horrible teniendo en cuenta que pasaremos como dos horas sentados juntos en la oscuridad. Sip. Definitivamente _mala idea. _

— Hey, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás nerviosa? —me pregunta viendo mis manos que estaban todas retorcidas. Oh, no. No había notado que estaba haciendo eso.

— ¿Uh? yo no... NO. ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa? —vacilo un poco. Bien. Creo que gane el premio a la persona más obvia del mundo.

El ríe.

—Eres adorable. —Ya me estoy cansando de que digan que soy adorable. Quiero ser deseable, hermosa... ¿Pero… adorable?

— Eso es lo que toda chica quiere oír. –no hago el más miserable esfuerzo para ocultar mi sarcasmo.

— Oh, vamos. Sabes que eres hermosa. —me guiña un ojo. _Bien_. El chico sabe cómo jugar.

—Lo que sea —digo solo porque me gusta tener la última palabra.

El resto del camino fue bastante agradable con música de fondo y algunas miradas de reojo y sonrisas cómplices. Creo que esta cita no va a ser un total desastre como presentía.

Entramos al cine de la mano. Sip. De la mano. Como que nuestros dedos están entrelazados y todo eso. Estoy emocionada. Lo sé, soy patética, pero bueno, es un gran paso.

Caminamos por el lobby y ahí están paradas Alice y Jessica.

Un chico de espaldas a nosotros está hablando enfáticamente moviendo las manos y todo. Las chicas ríen. Llega una cuarta persona bebiendo algo y le ofrece un refresco a Alice. ¡Qué dulce! Esa debe ser su cita. Es muy lindo: cabello rubio y ojos marrones que parecen chocolate derretido _yummy_. Me resulta algo familiar, aunque no logro recordar en donde lo he visto antes.

— ¡Hey, chicos! —saludo con ánimo. No sé porque me salió con tanto entusiasmo.

_El chico-rubio-ardiente _me mira y sus ojos se abren un poco con sorpresa, pero se recupera rápidamente y ofrece una sonrisa amistosa. _Eso fue raro_.

— ¡Hola, B! —chilla Jessica Últimamente grita por todo.

— ¡Hola! —saluda Alice con gran emoción. Seguidamente, le da una mirada curiosa a mi mano y a la de Edward unidas.

_Y yo que creí que era yo la más obvia de todo el mundo. _

— Hola. — responde Logan tratando de no reírse de la emoción de Alice.

— Hola. Soy Jasper. — me saluda el _chico-rubio-ardiente _mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Qué extraño. Quizá nos conocemos, aunque creo que no recordaría a un chico tan lindo.

— Bella. —respondo igual de animada que antes.

— Chicos… él es Jacob —nos interrumpe Jessica. No había prestado atención a su novio aún. Giro para mirarla y me encuentro con unos ojos marrones profundos.

Espera un minuto… ¡yo conozco esos ojos! Aunque… miro más detenidamente.

Es muy alto, con una mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, pómulos cincelados, ojos marrones, estos están enmarcados con unas pestañas larguísimas. A lo largo de sus brazos se logran ver músculos realmente fuertes. Seguro debe de tener un six pack 1y todo.

Su pelo es corto y negro, con algunos mechones que caen cuidadosamente en su frente. Es hermoso como el infierno y me está dando una sonrisa ladeada muy linda.

Esos ojos. Esa sonrisa y ese jodido y sexy hoyuelo. ¡Yo lo conozco!

_Jacob._

_¡DIOS MÍO! ¡NO, NO, NO! _

No puede ser él.

De ninguna maldita manera. No puede ser… pero ahora que lo veo mejor….Dios. Si, es él. No lo puedo creer. El Jacob de Jessica es… _mi Jake. _

Creo que mi boca está colgando abierta en este preciso momento.

—Hola. —saluda _Jake_. _Mi Jake_. Dios. ¡Recupérate Bella! Lo estás viendo fijamente.

¿Me reconoce? ¡Que alguien me diga que es un sueño!

_DI ALGO. DI ALGUNA MALDITA COSA. _

— Oh, hola. —respondo toda hecha un desastre.

Pero parece que nadie se dio cuenta del pequeño debate que ocurrió en mi mente en los últimos 10 segundos.

— Estoy feliz de al fin conocer a las famosas amigas de Jessica—informa. Su voz es gruesa y completamente sexy. Nada como lo que recuerdo. Sonríe. Es la misma sonrisa que me enamoró.

_DIOS_.

Sigo completamente embobada por este tipo.

_ . . JESSICA_. —me repito a mí misma.

— Emm… si. Considerando que apenas hace unos días nos enteramos de tu existencia también queríamos conocerte — ¿Qué diablos acabo de decir? ¡Oh, sí! Solo acabo de decir que su nueva novia no le había comentado a sus mejores amigas sobre él, así que prácticamente ella debe de estar avergonzada de él o no lo toma en serio. Soy la mejor amiga de todo el mundo. ¡Yupi!

— Si. —su tono es dubitativo y acto seguido frunce su ceño. Hasta su ceño es completamente ardiente. –Me conto algo sobre eso.

— Fue toda una conmoción la noticia —interrumpe Edward sorprendiéndome.

Oh, asombroso. Me había olvidado de mi cita, y eso debe ser algo muy difícil de hacer considerando que mi mano todavía está sobre la suya.

_Esto es incomodo. _

¿Se acordara de mí?

Lo veo un poco más pero parece totalmente calmado y no hay ningún signo de reconocimiento en su rostro. Lo estoy mirando fijamente. Otra vez. Genial. Probablemente piense que estoy loca o algo.

— Bueno… la película ya va a empezar —esta vez es Jessica la que me saca de mis pensamientos. Yo también cambiaría de tema si fuera ella. ¿Sabrá algo? Ha visto miles de veces la foto en el mural de mi cuarto. Aunque fue hace años… y él no se parece en nada a ese preadolescente de trece años todo flacucho y con el pelo enmarañado de la fotografía.

¿No me reconoce? Humm… no creo que haya cambiado mucho. Bueno a los doce era una niña aún, medía como 1,50 m y también era toda flacucha, plana. Tenía el largo y mucho más lacio. Aunque siempre usaba coletas o trenzas porque hacía calor. Ahora tengo dieciocho. Tengo pechos. Mido más del metro setenta. Mi cabello es más corto y ondulado, sin embargo, mis ojos siguen siendo los mismos. Y no es que sean marrones comunes ni nada. _AGH. _¿Cómo es que no se acuerda de mí? ¡Nos besamos! Él fue mi jodido primer beso y ni siquiera me reconoce. No obstante, no creo que recuerde a una niña a la que le dio un beso hace seis años en un estúpido campamento de verano. Poniéndolo así hasta es ridículo que se acuerde de mí. Yo solo lo recuerdo porque fue mi primer amor de verano. Me dio mi primer beso y por la foto que siempre veo.

Suspiro mientras vamos a la sala de cine. Es mejor que no me recuerde... ahora está con Jessica y sería mucho más incomodo todo si sabe quién soy.

_Es mejor así. _

Si. Voy a tener que seguir diciéndomelo a mí misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	4. Fuera de mi mente

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera de mi mente.<strong>

—¿Estás bien? —susurra Edward apretando mi mano.

No he podido concentrarme completamente en la película.

¿La razón? Oh, bueno… no es nada. Solo que Jake se sentó a mi lado y su brazo rozaba el mío cada cinco segundos. En serio. Estoy empezando a pensar que lo hace a propósito, pero sé que es ridículo. A veces lo atrapo mirándome de reojo y me hace sentir tan incómoda.

_¿Me recuerda? _Esa es mi pregunta del día.

Me acabo de dar cuenta que tiene un tatuaje en su brazo, el cual apenas se asoma debajo de su manga. Es una especie de tribal, aunque no logro verlo muy bien, ya que todo está oscuro.

_Debe tenerlo por todo el hombro. –_Pienso.

_Agrh. ¡Encima tiene tatuajes! Mierda. _

—Oh, sí. Solo estoy muy enfocada en la película. —miento tratando de sonar calmada.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Te molestaría avisarle a tu cara que estamos viendo una comedia? —dice todo divertido.

Suspiro.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en Jake y enfocarme en lo que tengo con Edward. Es mi mejor amigo y me conoce perfectamente, si sigo actuando así se va a dar cuenta de que me pasa algo. Y como soy un desastre mintiendo va a descubrir pronto todo. Eso es lo malo de salir con tu mejor amigo: no puedes ocultarle nada.

Me relajo y me preparo mentalmente.

Solo nos besamos una vez. Es el pasado, no hay nada malo en eso y mientras no me recuerde, no tengo por qué decirle nada a nadie.

* * *

><p>Luego de varios minutos de plena tortura, al fin salimos del cine.<p>

Todos hablaban de la película y lo divertida que la misma había sido. Yo solo sonreí y decía _"ajá" _como si entendiera todas las malditas cosas que ellos estaban diciendo.

— ¡Hey! Tenemos que ir a comer algo, muero de hambre —grita Edward de pronto.

— Yo también. Esas palomitas no ayudaron en nada. —dice Jasper haciendo una mueca.

Él todavía se me seguía haciendo familiar… ¿habrá ido al campamento?

— ¡OH, YA SE!— chilla Alice emocionada— Podemos ir a Mr. Bob's a comer pizza y tomar algo.

_Agrh_. Ella ama ese bar/pizzería o lo que sea. Solo porque tenían un jodido karaoke.

Alice es la reina de los musicales de la escuela y no puede pasar dos minutos sin cantar algo. Tiene una linda voz, no es tan asombrosa como ella piensa pero es agradable comparado con mis cantos de ballena en agonía.

—Agrh, Alice. No otra vez. —hablo irritada. Odio ir ahí, ella siempre me quiere arrastrar al escenario.

— ¿Qué? –pregunta Jake confundido – ¿Que tiene de malo?

—Tiene un karaoke. —responde Jessica arrugando su nariz. Ella también odia ese lugar, aunque la pizza es bastante buena.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Será divertido. —dice Edward. Prácticamente está saltando de la emoción.

Él puede cantar. Y cuando digo puede me refiero a que él _puede_. Tiene la voz más hermosa del mundo, lástima que siempre la utiliza para cantar rock o aquellas canciones melancólicas con "su banda".

Hace mucho que no lo escuchaba cantar...

_Mmm… podría ser interesante. _–Pensé – _¿Jake también cantaría? ¡AGH! ¿Por qué todo tenía que volver a él? ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! _

— ¿Un karaoke? —pregunta Jasper haciendo mala cara. Parece que no soy la única que canta terrible.

— ¡Vamos! Tengo hambre y podemos reírnos un rato —dice Jake mostrando su sonrisa ladeada.

— ¡Wiiiiii! —Alice salta entusiasmada.

Dios. Mr. Bob's está a solo dos o tres cuadras así que el viaje fue muy corto.

Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa grande cerca del escenario.

— ¡Quiero cantar! —exclamó Alice.

— ¿Cantas? —pregunta Jasper curioso.

— Oh, ella no sólo canta. Nop. También es la reina del drama. —me burlo.

— No te burles, señorita _soy-bailarina-y-me-encanta _—Alice se defiende.

Tomé clases de danza clásica cuando era apenas una pequeña y siempre Alice me tomaba el pelo con eso. ¿Qué tenía de malo bailar?

— Bailas, ¿eh? —Jasper fija su atención en mí.

— No se me da mal. —respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Edward soltó una risita.

—Tienes que verla en las fiestas —Edward menea sus cejas.

— Oh, ya la he visto— murmura Jasper. Lo dijo muy bajo y no estoy segura de si escuché bien.

¿Cuando _él _me había visto bailar?

— Vamos, Alice¡Sube a ese escenario! —la anima Jessica.

Alice sube y empieza a cantar una canción de Britney Spears.

Hace un súper espectáculo bailando y todo. Y después me dice a mi bailarina. Bufo.

Todos empiezan a gritar y aplaudir sus movimientos. Me rio a carcajadas, ella es tan especial.

Sigo riéndome y tratando de respirar al mismo tiempo cuando veo que Jake me está mirando con su ceño fruncido.

_Oh, ¿me reconoció? ¿Por mi risa? Eso sería dulce... Agrh. BASTA. _

Me volteo para ver a Edward y me está mirando como un cachorrito enfermo de amor. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran me da su sonrisa de _quítate-las-bragas_. Ahora me siento culpable por pensar en Jake. ¿Edward está enamorado de mi? ¿Desde cuándo le gusto? Eso es algo de lo que nunca hemos hablado. No creo que esté lista todavía para esa charla.

Mientras lo sigo mirando se acerca lentamente a mí.

—Te voy a dedicar una canción —susurra contra mis labios y así como así de repente siento mucho calor. Sus ojos son tan intensos que me estoy mareando un poco.

— ¿Ah, sí? —le doy mi sonrisa desafiante.

— Ya verás. —guiña un ojo y se levanta.

¿La va a cantar ahora? ¿En este preciso momento?

Me doy cuenta que Alice terminó y está viniendo hacia nuestra mesa. Edward se pone a hablar con el DJ y yo me muevo incómodamente en mi asiento. ¿Qué canción planea dedicarme?

— ¿Te va a cantar algo? —pregunta una alegre Alice. Había estado hablando con Jasper y Jake sobre algo que no me interesa pero ahora… tengo toda su atención.

— Eso parece.

— ¿Que les pareció? —interrumpe Alice mientras vuelve a su lugar.

— Eres asombrosa. —la alaba Jasper.

— Todo un show —sonríe Jake.

Edward sube al escenario y me da una brillante sonrisa.

La intro de la canción _Just the way you are _empieza a sonar.

¡Dios mío! ¿Me va a cantar esa canción? ¡Ay, me encanta ese tema! No sabía que él estaba al tanto de eso.

— Oh dios esa canción es hermosa —chilla Alice desde su asiento.

— ¡Me moriría si me la dedicaran! —grita Jessica.

Los chicos fruncen el ceño y fulminan a Edward con la mirada.

Una voz aterciopelada sale desde los parlantes. Nunca lo había escuchado cantar algo así. Se ve hermoso en el escenario con los reflectores iluminando su rostro.

El está tan concentrado en la canción y sonríe mientras canta los versos directos a mí.

¡Oh, querido Dios! Estoy hipnotizada.

Me siento sonrojar cuando canta el estribillo. Es tan jodidamente perfecto. Me pregunto cuándo pensó el tema para cantar… ¿será cuando estaba riéndome hace un rato?

Creo que un poco de baba está cayendo de mi boca ya que él se ve tan caliente allí parado cantándome. Suspiro.

Por desgracia la canción se está terminando. Edward me mira directamente a los ojos y me canta los últimos párrafos con una mirada tan hermosa que estoy conteniendo el aliento.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

La música se detiene y la gente ruge en aplausos.

— Oh, por Dios. Eso fue malditamente genial —grita Alice con la boca abierta.

— No recordaba que cantaba tan bien. —dice Jessica sorprendida.

— Humm… si... fue... —no tengo palabras para describirlo.

— Creo que tengo que tomar lecciones de canto —dice Jasper enfurruñado.

— Si, eso parece amigo. —comenta Jake luciendo ligeramente molesto.

¡Al diablo Jake! ¡Al diablo todo! Lo único que puedo pensar en este momento es que quiero saltar a los brazos de Edward, lo que hizo fue tan dulce.

Él se acerca con una enorme sonrisa y no aguanto más, tengo que besarlo o voy a explotar.

— ¿Te gustó? —me pregunta con su sonrisa arrogante mientras yo salto de mi asiento y tiro mis brazos a su cuello.

No le doy tiempo a decir nada cuando aplasto mis labios con los suyos. Al principio está algo sorprendido de mi arrebato pero se recompone de inmediato y me devuelve el beso.

La gente empieza a aplaudir y silbar. Y de pronto soy muy consciente que estamos en un lugar público brindando una escena. Me separo de Edward algo sonrojada.

— Tomare eso como un sí —susurra.

— No sabía que te gustaba Bruno Mars. —me burlo.

— Por ti, hago lo que sea —murmura cerca de mis labios. ¿Cómo puedo controlarme cuando dice cosas así?

—Ew, contrólense. Son tan malditamente tiernos que me empalagan —interrumpe Jessica arruinando completamente el clima.

— Oh, vamos. No seas bebé. —digo rodando los ojos. Como si ella no hiciera cosas peores, aunque dijo que con Jake no ha... ¡_UGH! _Ellos enrollándose no es una imagen mental que quiera tener ahora mismo.

Nos sentamos y charlamos amigablemente como un grupo de adolescentes normales.

— ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —le pregunto a Jasper.

— Mmm… ¿de qué tengo cara? —pregunta subiendo una ceja.

_Mmm… surfista, modelo…_

Pero no creo que se refiera a eso... ¿está coqueteando? No creo.

— Emm... —pienso un poco— No tengo la menor idea —me rindo.

— Ni siquiera lo intestaste —me reprende.

— Estudia ingeniería —Jake dice abruptamente como si mi jueguito con su amigo no le gustara.

_Interesante_.

— ¿En serio? —no pensé que era tan inteligente.

—No tienes que lucir tan sorprendida, ¿sabes? —responde algo molesto.

— Aw, ¿herí tus sentimientos? —me burlo. No sé que me poseyó para actuar así. Edward me está mirando raro y Alice se ve divertida.

¿Que está mal conmigo?

—Eres cruel. —dice con una cara seria.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —pregunta Jake. Jessica no parece muy feliz de no ser el centro de la conversación.

— ¿Yo? Humm… —de repente me siento algo incómoda, no me gusta hablar sobre lo que me gustaría ser.

—Bella quiere estudiar un profesorado en Literatura, ¿no es así, B? —Jessica se mete en la charla.

— ¿En serio? —Jake está asombrado.

_De acuerdo… ahora veo como se sintió Jasper hace un par de segundos. _

Lo miro de reojo y parece estar pensando en lo mismo porque está tratando de no sonreír.

—Emm, si. —respondo tímidamente.

No me gusta hablar de mi obsesión con los libros y la literatura. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo él está estudiando algo con Historia.

_Dios, somos un par de aburridos. _

— Oh, ya es tarde… ¿no tendríamos que irnos? —pregunta Alice súbitamente.

— Tenemos que volver a repetirlo, fue muy divertido —dice Jasper.

— Definitivamente, todavía tenemos que ir a alguna fiesta de fraternidad— Edward dice con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¡Hey! Hablando de eso... ¡Mañana habrá una! Tienen que venir. — informa Jasper emocionado.

—Humm… no estoy...—empiezo a decir cuando Jessica me corta.

— ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE!

— ¡Genial! Hace mucho que no vamos de fiesta salvaje —dice una Alice eufórica.

¡Lo que me faltaba! Ir a una fiesta, con alcohol, universitarios, y… Jake.

_¡UGH!_


	5. Tiempo de fiesta salvaje

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo de fiesta salvaje.<strong>

—Repítemelo: ¿por qué estamos yendo? —pregunté por décima vez en el día.

Es sábado a la medianoche y nos estamos preparando para la fiesta de fraternidad. Estamos en casa de Jessica y ella se encuentra retocando su maquillaje. Aún no comprendo porque siempre se pone tanto. No digo que le quede mal es que... es demasiado.

— Porque es una fiesta de universitarios, _duh_. —responde Jessica como si fuera obvio.

— No quiero ir a una fiesta de universitarios. Ya tengo bastante con las de secundaria. —digo haciendo un mohín.

No quiero ir a una estúpida fiesta y ver a Jake con Jessica toda la noche. Ya sé que tengo que superarlo, pero apenas y paso un día. Todavía no estoy del todo acostumbrada.

— ¡Oh, vamos Bella! Va a ser divertido —implora Alice. No sé porque quiere ir a esa fiesta con tanto anhelo.

— ¿Por qué estas tan emocionada? ¿Te obsesionaste con Jasper? —le pregunto curiosamente.

—Uh — bufa— Como si él se estuviera fijando en mí. —agrega algo indignada.

— ¿Que quieres decir? —pregunto confundida.

— ¡Como si no te hubieras dado cuenta de que el chico solo tenía ojos en ti! — me reprocha. ¡Como si tuviera la culpa! Ni siquiera me había fijado en eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sus ojos? —repito estúpidamente. Cada vez estoy más confundida. Lo vi mirarme cada tanto, pero pensé que solo era coqueto o algo así.

— Dios, Bella. Eres tan inocente. —resopla Jessica —El chico te miraba como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre y tú fueras una linda hamburguesa.

— ¿Uh? —no estoy de humor para sus analogías.

— Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Me siento muy solitaria no teniendo novio. —dice Alice haciendo pucheros.

—Tú nunca tuviste novio. —apunta Jessica. Si quería hacerla sentir mejor no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

— Gracias. —contesta Alice sarcásticamente.

—Ya vas a conocer a alguien. —añado.

— Eso espero. ¡Por eso tenemos que ir a esa fiesta! —No me gustó la forma en que enfatizo el _"tenemos". _

—No quiero salir así. —digo moviendo las manos por mi atuendo.

Las chicas insistieron en que tenía que verme súper caliente. Por eso estoy usando una minifalda negra de Jessica que es tan ajustada que tengo miedo de que si me agacho tan solo un poco se rompa. La minifalda está acompañada por una blusa roja con espalda descubierta que se ata al cuello. Es una de mis favoritas y el escote es impresionante. Alice me prestó sus sandalias negras de tacón alto que son completamente adorables. Estoy hecha una "_diva_" como dicen ellas.

En mi opinión, es un poco exagerado para una fiestesucha. Sin embargo, Jessica sigue intentado convencerme que me pinte los labios de rojo.

_Ni que estuviera loca, gracias. –_Una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza dice.

Accedí a la sombra de ojos porque me estaban colmando la paciencia y debo decir que quedo bastante bien. Mis ojos están ahumados y parecen más intensos. Tengo algo de maquillaje que hace mis pómulos sean más definidos y... en serio, me veo ardiente. No debería estar tan sorprendida ya que Jessica es toda una experta.

Hablando de la experta... está mirándose fijamente en el espejo tratando de que su diminuta blusa muestre más escote. No creo que eso sea posible sin que se le salgan los pechos.

—Ok, Jessica... vas a romper la blusa si sigues así —advierto.

— ¡Oh, es que quiero verme completamente deseable! Hoy puede ser la noche en que pase algo, si saben a lo que me refiero —nos guiña un ojo.

Definitivamente no quiero pensar en Jake poniéndose todo pegajoso con ella. Todavía no puedo creer que el dulce niño que conocí en el campamento sea el mismo Lucas del que tanto se jacta Jessica.

Se escucha una bocina desde afuera.

— ¡Oh, debe ser Jacob! —exclama Jessica emocionada.

Todavía no entiendo por qué no le dice Jake... recuerdo que cuando lo conocí, él me dijo que odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre completo.

Salimos afuera como tres diosas haciendo toda una escena, aunque Jessica prácticamente me empujo para correr a los brazos de Jake.

_Esta va a ser una muy larga noche. _

— ¡Mi amor! —dice Jessica con una vocecita parecida a la de una niñita de cinco años.

— ¡Hey, nena! —la saluda Jake con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_¿Nena? ¿En serio? ¡AGH! Me dan ganas de vomitar. _

Alice me está viendo con una cara rara así que le sonrío y actuó indiferente a la escena que están montando frente a mis narices. Se están susurrando cosas y en serio me quiero ir de aquí. De pronto mi celular vibra. Es un mensaje de Edward.

_**¡Hola hermosa! Cambio de planes. No puedo ir a la fiesta, tengo que cuidar a mi hermano. Había olvidado el aniversario de mis padres. Diviértete y no hagas nada que yo no haría. Mejor dicho: no hagas nada que YO haría. Besos, Edward.**_

¿QUE? Fue su jodida idea y… ¿Ahora no puede ir? ¿QUE DIABLOS? ¿Cómo se supone que aguante toda la fiesta sin él?

— ¿Qué te pasa? parece como si estuvieras maldiciendo interiormente –dice Alice haciendo una mueca.

— Edward no puede venir esta noche. Tiene que cuidar a su hermanito.

— Que mal —responde para nada decepcionada.

— Oh, no lo lamentes tanto, me sentiré mal —digo irónicamente.

— ¡Lo siento! Es que no quería ser la quinta rueda. Por lo menos ahora no voy a estar sola. —me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa.

Suspiro.

Como dije antes: _esta va a ser una muy LARGA noche. _

— ¿Van a entrar o qué? —grita Jessica.

Nos encaminamos al auto para ir a la dichosa fiesta.

* * *

><p>Estacionamos frente a una casa de fraternidad enorme. En la entrada hay algunos chicos bebiendo cerveza claramente borrachos y aún es técnicamente temprano.<p>

— Voy a ir a buscar un mejor lugar para estacionar el auto. Entren sin mí. — dice Jake abriendo la ventanilla.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe? —pregunta Jessica inocentemente.

— Nah, vuelvo en un segundo. —contesta Jake dando marcha atrás.

O… Jake es muy inocente y despistado o en serio no quiere meterse en los pantalones de Jessica. Ese pensamiento no debería hacerme feliz pero lo hace. Suspiro irritada.

— Ok. ¿Que fue eso? —se pregunta a sí misma Jessica.

— Eso fue tu novio rechazándote —Alice responde maliciosamente — ¿Sabes? Creo que prefiero no haber tenido novio nunca y liarme con desconocidos, que… tener uno como el tuyo.

Tengo que morderme el labio para no soltar una carcajada.

— Envidiosa —murmura Jessica aunque no parece del todo convencida.

Entramos y hay tanta gente que me quedo en la entrada con la boca abierta. Así que éstas son las famosas fiestas universitarias. Son un completo caos. De repente veo una cabeza rubia en el montón.

— ¡Hey! ¡Han venido! —saluda Jasper. Creo que deja su mirada en mi escote unos segundos de más y luego me lanza su sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

— ¡Hola! —chilla Jessica sobre la música. Ahora tiene toda la atención de Jasper y creo que sus ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas cuando mira sus pechos. Pero aleja la mirada rápidamente... bueno, es la novia de un amigo, no debería verla. Entonces… ¿Por qué yo no hago lo mismo? Tal vez deba pedirle consejos.

— ¡Necesitan unas bebidas ahora mismo! —grita Jasper y pone una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, su mano restante está en la misma posición en el cuerpo de Alice.

Jessica nos sigue algo molesta por ser ignorada. Caminamos unos cuantos pasos hasta una cocina donde hay un gran barril de cerveza y unos chicos besuqueándose contra el refrigerador. Jessica los mira con añoranza, debe de extrañar sus épocas de libertinaje. Me rio de ese pensamiento.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —susurra Jasper.

— ¿Eh? Nada importante —le sonrío.

Nos ofrece un gran vaso de cerveza a cada una de nosotras, diciéndonos que tenemos que ir a la pista a bailar y así poder socializar con otras personas.

— Muero por ver tus movimientos en la pista de baile. —me dice meneando las cejas.

— ¡Así es! Tienes que mover tus caderas. —grita emocionada Alice.

— ¡No grites tanto! Aquí no se escucha tanto la música. —río.

— Lo siento, creo que he quedado algo sorda. — sigue gritando y me rio más fuerte.

— Tienes una hermosa risa. —elogia Jasper cerca de mi oído. Mi risa muere. ¿Cuando se puso tan cerca?

— Humm… —no sé cómo responder.

— ¡Aquí están! No sabía donde se habían metido —aparece Jake salvándome.

Becca rápidamente le rodea la cintura con los brazos

—Te extrañe —le dice toda dulce. Su acto de niña buena es repugnante.

— ¿Y dónde está Eliam? —me pregunta Jake. Me toma un segundo darme cuenta de que está hablando de Logan.

—Su nombre es Edward. —contesto a la defensiva.

No sé por qué, apenas lo conoce y no tiene por que acordarse de su nombre. Teniendo en cuenta que no me ha reconocido, puedo decir que la memoria no es uno de sus atributos.

— No pudo venir. Le surgió algo de último momento. –Agrego.

— Que lástima. —interrumpe Jasper con cara seria, pero, por su tono, no presiento que esté en lo más mínimo decepcionado porque no venga. Aún sigue demasiado cerca y de repente estoy nerviosa.

— Vamos a bailar y a buscar chicos ardientes —Alice me tira de la mano.

Nos abrimos paso en medio de la multitud y empiezo a balancear mis caderas al ritmo de la música. Amo bailar, me siento libre cuando lo hago. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. Estoy pasando un asombroso momento cuando siento un par de manos cálidas en mis caderas. Abro los ojos abruptamente y veo el rostro de un chico que creí que nunca iba a volver a ver.

— ¡James! —saludo sorprendida. Su cabello es más corto y sigue siendo tan apuesto como siempre. — ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

— Es la fiesta de mi fraternidad —dice divertido— Yo no puedo creer que tu estés aquí.

—Humm…si, tenemos unos amigos que vienen aquí.

— ¿Tenemos?

—Si yo, y… — miro alrededor en busca de Alice, pero cuando la encuentro ella está en los brazos de un musculoso chico.

— ¿Esa es Alice? —pregunta siguiendo mi mirada.

— Si. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —Terminamos hace ya más de dos años.

— Sigues viéndote hermosa —sonríe. Sus manos siguen en mis caderas y está muy cerca. —Aunque con el tiempo te has vuelto mucho más ardiente —agrega devorándome con los ojos.

— Si, muchas cosas pasan en dos años.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien, todo ha estado normal. Yo...— estaba a punto de decirle que estoy saliendo con alguien cuando aparece Jasper.

— ¡Oye, James! ¿Cómo estás? — le pregunta.

— ¡Hey! Hace mucho que no te veía en nuestras fiestas. —y siguen hablando sobre un partido de no sé qué. James aún tiene sus manos en mí. Parece que no entiende el significado de _ex_.

— ¿Donde están Jessica y Jake? —le pregunto a Jasper para cambiar de tema.

—Mmm… no estoy seguro. Deben estar enrollándose en alguna parte. —contesta encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Para qué pregunté?

— Tus amigos son… ¿Jake y él? —James pregunta.

—Sip.

— ¿Se conocen? —Jasper frunce el ceño.

—Oh, sí. Él... –Trato de responder pero soy interrumpida por James.

—Es mi ex novia —contesta James con una sonrisa arrogante.

_Hombres_.

—Ya veo… —responde Jasper haciendo una mueca cuando ve las manos de James en mis caderas.

— Mi cerveza se acabó —hago pucheros mientras muevo el vaso enfrente suyo. Espero que sea suficiente distracción para escaparme. — Voy a ir por más, ¿quieren?

— Te acompaño. —dice Jasper.

— Nos vemos luego, James—le doy una dulce sonrisa y me alejo de sus manos inquietas.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina suspiro de alivio. Ya estaba pensando que lo tendría colgando de mí por el resto de la noche.

— ¿Un ex acosador? —Jasper trata de no reír.

— No estoy de humor.

— No puedo creer que saliste con James. —empieza a reírse.

— No le veo la gracia. Es lindo. —me defiendo.

— Si tu tipo es un Ken descerebrado, entonces sí, es muy lindo —ahora esta riéndose a carcajadas.

—Cállate. —respondo mientras relleno mi vaso.

— Vamos, ya tienes tu cerveza, ahora quiero ver esos movimientos…

— ¿No me viste antes de que el señor manos-amorosas llegara? — pregunto.

— No tuve el honor. —Ruedo los ojos ante su respuesta.

El tiempo pasa, los vasos de cerveza aumentan, y yo sigo bailando como si fuera la última noche de mi vida.

Alice está liándose con el chico _Mr. Músculo _en un sofá. Mmm por lo menos se está divirtiendo.

He estado bailando con Jasper y algunas chicas que me presentó. Un par de chicos intentaron acercarse a mí, pero una dura mirada de Jasper era más que suficiente para ahuyentarlos. No he visto a Jake y Jessica en toda la noche, ya que, seguramente Jessica logró su objetivo.

De pronto me siento muy mareada. Las cervezas deben estar haciendo su efecto. Suelto unas risitas ahogadas, sin saber exactamente de porque me estoy riendo. Definitivamente estoy borracha.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Jasper.

— ¡Estoy genial!

— ¿Estas borracha?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Me mira fijamente.

Voy a seguir bailando y hacer caso omiso de él. Le doy la espalda y empiezo a restregarme contra el primer chico que aparece.

— Bella... –advierte Jasper.

— Shhh, déjame en paz. —le digo sobre mi hombro.

— Bella, deja de actuar como una niña. —dice resoplando. Que se joda. — Vamos, te vas a caer si sigues moviéndote así.

— ¿¡Qué diablos te importa!? —le grito sobre la música volteándome de repente, lo que no fue un gran movimiento, ya que todo empieza a dar vueltas.

— ¡Cuidado! ¿Ves lo que te digo? —pone sus manos en mi cintura y por alguna extraña razón se siente bien, hasta creo que en algún segundo he gemido. Dios, estoy muy borracha.

— Vayamos a la cocina por algo de agua… ¡Hey! ¿Me escuchas?

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima! —le digo aunque no quiero que lo haga. No me siento del todo estable sobre mis piernas, pero ni muerta se lo voy a admitir. —Puedo cuidarme yo sola.

— Bella —empieza a decir condescendientemente.

— Shhh. Ahórrate los sermones. —me alejo a traspiés.

— ¡BELLA! —grita.

Me escabullo entre la gente. Esto es divertido.

Choco contra un chico realmente grande y me doblo el tobillo. Mierda me duele, definitivamente no ha sido una gran idea estar borracha y con tacones. De pronto todo nuevamente empieza a dar vueltas y aparecen unos puntos de colores en mi visión. ¿Qué demonios me sucede? ¡Dios mío!

— ¿Bella? —una voz familiar me llama. Levanto la vista y me sorprendo cuando veo que quien me llama no es Jasper.

— Jake...—susurro y es lo último que recuerdo antes de que la oscuridad me absorba completamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	6. Mi caballero de brillante armadura

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Mi caballero de brillante armadura.<strong>

Unos brazos fuertes están rodeándome y puedo sentirlo. Estoy muy cómoda, donde quiera que este. Todo parece un magnífico sueño… ¿Estoy soñando? Si ese es el caso, espero que no me despierten.

Un rico perfume de hombre inunda mis sentidos. Me encanta ese olor. Entierro mi nariz en un cuello y aspiro ruidosamente. Suspiro. Esto se siente muy bien. De pronto unos temblores incontrolables me hacen mover de un lado a otro. ¿Qué diablos? Abro cuidadosamente un ojo y veo un hombro, una camiseta gris, un cuello… Levanto más mi mirada y me encuentro con unos ojos negros intensos que brillan divertidos.

— ¿Uh? —digo aturdida.

¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Me he acostado con un extraño? Enfoco mas mi visión y me doy cuenta que estoy encima de Jake y estamos dentro de un auto. ¡Dios!

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta entre risas mientras me alejo. Tiene una risa adorable.

_¡Basta! Primero averigua qué diablos estás haciendo aquí. –_me reprocha la vocecita en mi cabeza.

— Si, aunque mi cabeza late… Agrh. —no puedo moverme demasiado, porque me mareo. ¿Qué es lo que paso? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba bailando, salí corriendo porque Jasper era muy aburrido y me estaba dando sermones por beber y luego... nada.

— Eso se llama resaca. —informa Jake aún más divertido.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto.

— Es el lugar donde estacione mi auto. Te traje aquí para llevarte a tu casa. Estaba tratando de acomodarte en el asiento sin despertarte cuando empezaste a oler mi cuello —responde frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Me trajiste hasta aquí en brazos?

— Sip.

¡DIOS! ¡Que se abra la tierra y me trague! ¡Qué humillante! ¿Lo he olfateado?

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— ¿Honestamente? No.

— Me alegra que seas sincera —dice tratando de hacer cara seria.

— Ugh, no debí haber tomado tanto. —hago una mueca.

— Si, Jessica también se emborrachó al principio de la fiesta. No tengo idea de exactamente lo que ha bebido, pero le cayó terrible y paso toda la noche en el baño vomitando. — dice estremeciéndose.

¿Así que eso era lo que hicieron toda la noche?

— ¿Y dónde está ella?

— La llevé a su casa hace rato.

— ¡Oh, genial! Terminé de arruinar tu noche.

—Nah, ya estoy acostumbrado a las fiestas de fraternidad. No son la gran cosa —se encoge de hombros. — Pero por lo visto, tú sí que tuviste una gran noche. —agrega meneando la cejas.

— Oh, bueno. Considerando que me encontré con mi ex novio señor-manos-pegajosas, me emborraché, me doblé el tobillo y me desmayé en medio de una fiesta... creo que tuve demasiada diversión —contesto con ironía. El ríe.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Sacando todo eso de lado… ¿La pasaste bien?

— Para bailar con chicos podría haber ido a cualquier parte. —digo encogiendo mis hombros.

—Pero no habría habido chicos tan calientes en cualquier parte —responde con un movimiento de cejas. ¿Cómo diablos hace eso?

—Humm, bueno, no lo sé. —balbuceo. La conversación se ha tornado a un terreno que es mejor no tocar. —¿Me cargaste en medio de la multitud?— cambio de tema.

— Nop. Te saque por la puerta de atrás.

— ¿Y Alice?

— La última vez que la vi estaba con un chico que no conozco.

— ¿Cómo va a volver a su casa?

— Probablemente el señor musculoso se encargará de eso. —me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa. —Hablando de eso… ¿dónde vives? —Parece ser que mi mirada de confusión lo dice todo cuando habla nuevamente –Necesito saber tu dirección para llevarte a casa. —aclara.

—No necesito que me hagas de chofer —bufo.

— Voy a llevarte a tu casa te guste o no— dice bruscamente. Parece que le estoy colmando la paciencia.

— ¿Seguro? —lo desafío.

— Si. ¿Dónde vives?

— _P. Sherman Calle Wallaby 42 Sidney _—contesto con una sonrisa inocente mientras bato mis pestañas. Me da una mirada irritada. — ¡Oh, vamos! Era una broma. ¡Se supone que tienes que estar riéndote! ¿Es que no tienes sentido del humor? —pongo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Dirección?— repite resoplando.

Suspiro resignada. Le doy mi dirección y me recuesto en el asiento. De pronto siento una mano moviendo mi hombro. ¿Qué pasa?

* * *

><p>—Despierta— me dice una gruesa voz. Abro los ojos. Me levanto alarmada y caigo en la cuenta de que nuevamente me he quedado dormida. Genial. Seguro me vio babeando y todo. Algo más para mi colección de momentos vergonzosos. — ¡Cálmate! Solo te quedaste dormida durante el viaje. –Explica Jake.<p>

— ¡Lo que me faltaba! Que me vieras babeando. –él ríe.

—Eres adorable mientras duermes —me dice cálidamente.

—De acuerdo… -contesto dando una mirada significativa hacia la puerta de mi casa.

— ¡Oh, sí! Vamos, te acompaño a tu puerta. —dice cambiando de tono.

—Jake, estoy bien. No necesito que seas mi niñero. —digo irritada. El me ve todo curioso y no entiendo por qué. ¿Creerá que no puedo ir sola hasta la puerta?

—Antes de desmayarte también me llamaste Jake. — me recuerda con una mirada extraña en su rostro. Siento un extraño calor en mis mejillas.

—Si, bueno... Escuché que Jasper te dijo así una vez y se me pegó —miento.

—Ya veo. — pero no parece muy convencido.

— Bueno, me parece mejor que decirte Jacob. A mí no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo, pensé que sería mejor Jake —explico tontamente.

— Si, tienes razón. Prefiero que mis amigos me digan así — ¿Eso significa que soy su amiga? —Ahora, con respecto a acompañarte…— empieza cambiando el tema.

— No. —interrumpo— Puedo ir yo sola.

— ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no aceptas la ayuda?

— Oh, lo siento. ¿Te estoy irritando?

— Si, solo quiero ser un caballero y llevarte hasta tu puerta.

— No estamos en una cita así que no es necesario que seas un caballero— respondo cortante.

— Estas borracha y con un tobillo hinchado. No puedes ir hasta allá tu sola —me reprende. Demonios, tiene razón. Pero antes muerta que admitírselo.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —le digo desafiante.

— Bella...—suspira.

Al oír mi nombre saliendo de mi boca hace que mi interior haga todas cosas raras. Me irrita saber que todavía tiene poder sobre mí. ¡Ni siquiera me recuerda por dios! Gruño.

Abro la puerta con fuerza y salgo afuera tambaleándome.

— Te vas a lastimar —me advierte. Solo me hace falta recordar todo para no creer en su tono de preocupado: No te reconoce, está saliendo con tu amiga, te robó tu primer beso y nunca más volviste a saber de él.

Si. Creo que reuní suficiente coraje para irme con algo de mi dignidad. Solo tengo que tener cuidado de no apoyar mi pie.

¿No estoy borracha aún, no? Estoy algo mareada, pero debe ser por el viaje o porque acabo de despertarme. ¡Debo parecer un mapache con todo el maquillaje corrido! Tengo ganas de hacer pucheros pero eso no se vería muy maduro.

Me empiezo alejar del coche cuando me tropiezo con una piedra. _Mierda. _

— ¡Auch, auch, auch! —lloriqueo saltando en un pie, seguidamente, siento que me levantan en el aire. Jake me pone sobre su hombro y sujeta mis piernas con fuerza. ¿Qué demonios? — ¡Jake, bájame! —chillo mientras golpeo su espalda. ¿Qué está haciendo?

— Te estoy llevando a tu casa.

— Pero…

— Si seguías saltando así ibas a terminar de matarte —explica molesto— Te dije que no caminaras tu sola. — me regaña como si fuera una mocosa.

— ¡Oh, lo siento, señor mandón! —digo con voz de niñita.

Un bufido sale de sus labios.

—Madura.

— ¡Oh, lo siento, señor universitario! —respondo con sarcasmo. Ya me está empezando a molestar en serio.

Me aprieta la parte trasera de mi muslo con fuerza. Jadeo. Eso es jugar sucio.

— ¡Bájame maldito pervertido! —grito.

— ¿Pervertido?— dice mientras me lleva a cuestas. Puedo escuchar la risa en su voz.

— ¡Sí! No creas que no se qué estás haciendo todo esto para tocarme las piernas. Si me abofeteas el trasero te juro que… —soy interrumpida por sus carcajadas. Empiezo a patalear.

—Bien, cálmate o tendré que abofetearte. —amenaza. Aunque con sus risas es difícil tomar en serio su promesa.

— ¡Bájame!— grito

— Shhh. Van a pensar que te estoy secuestrando o algo.

— Bájame o voy a vomitar encima de ti. —le advierto.

— Si, claro… — me responde con ironía

— ¡En serio! —tengo resaca después de todo. Podría querer vomitar en cualquier momento.

—No te creo. —sigue caminando hasta que después de unos segundos se detiene —De acuerdo, llegamos. ¿Donde están tus llaves?

— ¿Eh? –pregunto confundida.

— Tú. Llaves. Puerta. —me ordena.

— ¿Me piensas llevar hasta mi cuarto? —chillo horrorizada.

— Sip—responde sencillamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¡Estás loco! Bájame. —repito por millonésima vez.

— No. No puedes subir las escaleras en este estado.

— ¡No voy a dejar que me lleves a mi habitación a cuestas! ¿Y mis padres?

— Probablemente van a despertarse si sigues gritando tan fuerte.

— Pero…

— Están dormidos... no se van a enterar —susurra con voz sexy. Giro para ver su rostro. Tiene una jodida sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa con un hoyuelo sexy incluido. No lo he visto usar esa sonrisa con Jessica.

— No pienso...

— No voy a cambiar de idea Bella, así que si no quieres quedarte toda la noche sobre mi hombro coopera.

Está malditamente disfrutando de esto. Suspiro resignada.

— Hay unas llaves debajo del tapete.

Se agacha para recogerlas llevándome con él. Me acomoda mejor sobre su hombro y de pronto contengo mi respiración. Me está tocando las piernas mucho y es ardiente que quiera abrir la puerta conmigo encima. Si cierro los ojos e imagino que estamos entrando a un hotel…

_¡Basta! _

Abre la puerta fácilmente y me lleva a través de la oscuridad. Camina alrededor luciendo totalmente perdido. Me dan ganas de reír pero si mis padres se despiertan, bajan y me descubren borracha sobre el hombro de un chico… me matarían y me encerrarían en un convento.

De pronto descubre donde está la escalera y se dirige hacia esa dirección. Ya me acostumbre a estar sobre él. Sus brazos son fuertes, su perfume es muy rico y sus hombros son anchos. Muerdo mi labio.

_Detente. _

Cuando al fin llegamos al pasillo Jake se detiene. ¿Me dejará en el pasillo? Y yo que me estaba imaginando que entraba a mi cuarto y me tiraba a la cama y...

— ¿Cual es el tuyo? —susurra interrumpiendo mis pervertidos pensamientos.

— La última… por allá. — señaló con mi brazo. Es medio estúpido teniendo en cuenta que él no me puede ver del todo.

Me lleva hasta mi habitación y de pronto soy muy consciente que voy a estar en mi cuarto. Con Jake.

_Mierda_.

A solas.

_Doble mierda. _

Y estoy algo borracha todavía.

_Triple mierda. _

Entra y se queda parado en medio de la alfombra. ¿No piensa bajarme? Está mirando todo curiosamente y mis mejillas se ruborizan. Ahora no tengo tantas ganas de que me baje… no quiero que vea mis mejillas calientes.

¿Qué es lo que esta jodidamente mirando? ¿Mi cama? ¿En qué demonios está pensando?

—Es una linda habitación... sencilla. Me gusta —dice. — Tienes muchas fotografías allí —agrega acercándose a mi mural de fotos. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Que se ponga a ver mis fotos viejas... ¡MIERDA! La foto. Campamento. ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! Se va a dar cuenta. ¿Por qué puse la foto ahí? Comienzo a patalear para llamar su atención. — ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿No piensas bajarme? —todo esto es tan surrealista. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo en mi cuarto con Jake?

— Oh, sí. — contesta vergonzosamente.

Me baja cuidadosamente. Me deslizo sobre su cuerpo lentamente. Eso no era en lo que estaba pensando cuando le dije que me bajara. Nuestros cuerpos se tocan en todas las partes importantes, sus dedos cepillan mi espalda desnuda y me estoy sofocando.

No puedo respirar, ni tragar y no tengo idea de dónde mirar. ¿Al techo? Muy retardada. ¿Al suelo? Muy sumisa. ¿A él? No creo que pueda resistirme si lo miro a los ojos en este momento. Muerdo mi labio. Fuerte. Siempre hago eso cuando estoy nerviosa.

Por alguna razón que todavía no comprendo levanto la vista pero no me está viendo a los ojos. Está viendo mi labio atrapado entre mis dientes. Lo suelto rápidamente. Soy una cobarde. Doy un paso atrás. ¡Y a que no saben! Lo di con mi pie malo y trastabillo.

—Mierda —maldigo lloriqueando. Parezco una nena, pero no me importa. Me duele y mucho. Por lo menos creo que eso aligero la tensión del ambiente.

—Ven. — dice poniendo sus manos en mi cintura. ¿Es que no puede dejar de tocarme? ¿No ve que me estoy muriendo aquí? ¿Qué estoy hiperventilando? No puede ser tan idiota.

Me empuja hacia la cama suavemente y caigo sentada. ¿Que. Demonios. Está. Haciendo?

Se arrodilla frente a mí y toma mi pantorrilla. No sé si estar aliviada o decepcionada. Sus dedos ágiles me desabrochan la sandalia y me la quita con elegancia. ¿Quien se cree? ¿El príncipe de Cenicienta?

_¡Jajá! Bien, Bella. Bromea todo lo que quieras pero tus piernas con piel de gallina no opinan lo mismo. Ahora estoy hablando conmigo misma, genial. ¿Que está mal conmigo? _

Pasa a mi pie lastimado y repite el movimiento pero mucho más suave, con cuidado. Mi respiración es muy superficial y debo estar tan sonrojada que daría vergüenza verme al espejo. Sus dedos empiezan a masajear y a mover mi pie. Jadeo.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —pregunta alarmado.

_Sí, claro... has jadeado por dolor. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que sus manos te están tocando tan delicadamente. –_dice con ironía la vocecita.

Tiene unas manos jodidamente perfectas ahora que las veo. Son grandes, fuertes, masculinas, pero al mismo tiempo son delicadas… con dedos largos de pianista.

—No. —titubeo con mi voz ronca.

Sus dedos suben un poco por mi pierna y creo que deje de respirar. Si tan sólo subieran un poco más arriba… Oh, dios. Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla para evitar gemir o algo. Lo miro y… no me está viendo. Tiene la mirada perdida en el techo o algo. Siento una punzada de decepción. Se levanta abruptamente.

—Emm, bueno... tengo que irme —dice nerviosamente. ¿Recién se habrá dado cuenta de que está en el cuarto de la mejor amiga de su novia? ¿A solas? ¿En la oscuridad? ¿Tocándome?

—Humm, bueno. Gracias por traerme.

— No fue nada —se queda mirándome fijamente por un momento. Luego mueve la cabeza como aclarando sus pensamientos y se dirige hacia la puerta. Yo sigo mirándolo intrigada. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Adiós, Bella. — susurra y atraviesa la puerta. Me gusta como dice mi nombre.

Luego de unos minutos me levanto con cuidado de la cama y miro por la ventana. Está entrando a su auto y mira hacia arriba. Como un acto reflejo doy un paso hacia atrás, pero eso es ridículo porque no creo que me pueda ver desde allí. Controlo mi respiración y me acerco otra vez vacilando, pero al auto ya no está. ¿Se fue tan rápido?

Estoy por alejarme cuando veo una furgoneta estacionándose en frente de la casa de Edward. ¿EH?

No logro ver muy bien quien conduce. Pero de pronto la puerta del acompañante se abre y sale Edward todo radiante. ¿Qué diablos? Lo veo caminar hasta su porche y saluda con la mano a quien sea que está conduciendo.

—Adiós —chilla la voz de una chica y toca la bocina.

Edward ríe y entra a su casa tambaleándose un poco. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

Solo estoy segura de algo. Niñero... ¡_Mi culo!_


	7. Explicaciones por todos lados

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Explicaciones por todos lados.<strong>

Mi teléfono suena con otro mensaje. Ya es como el tercero que me llega de Edward esta mañana. Es lunes, estoy en la escuela y lo he ignorado todo el fin de semana. Lo sé, soy muy infantil y ni siquiera somos novios serios, pero me molestó demasiado que me haya mentido para ir a quien sabe donde con la chica gritona de la furgoneta. Aunque… considerando bien, unos momentos antes de _atraparlo _estaba muriéndome de ganas de besar y tirar sobre mi cama a Jake. No tengo muchos derechos de estar enojada.

¡Pero si él hubiera ido a la fiesta nada de eso habría pasado! Así que indirectamente es su culpa.

_Si. Sigue diciéndote eso. _

¿En qué momento mi vida se complico tanto? Era una persona totalmente normal: no tenía _novios/mejores amigos _que me engañaban y ocultaban cosas, no me gustaban los novios de mis amigas, no me emborrachaba… Humm… bueno, esto último probablemente sí, pero ese no es el punto.

— ¡Bella! — me llama Alice. Suspiro. No estoy de humor para sus charlas ahora. Siempre está tan alegre que me da envidia. — Oh, ¿por qué esa cara? —pregunta al verme.

— Nada importante. —no es como si le fuera a contar lo de Jake. No. Por más que quiera no puedo decirle a nadie. Pero lo de Edward… podría decirle eso.

— ¡Vamos! Si no fuera importante no estarías así.

— Es Edward.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —dice meneando las cejas.

— Cuando llegue a mi casa de la fiesta... lo vi llegar a su casa en una furgoneta...

— ¿Y…? –me alienta para que siga.

— Con una chica. –contesto cortante. Sus ojos se abren como el dos de oro frente a mi respuesta.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Se estaban besando?

— Mmm no. Como que ella lo llevó a su casa. Parecía algo borracho. –explico.

— Humm… bueno no parece tan sospechoso. Tal vez es una amiga que se ofreció a darle un aventón. –trata de que me sienta mejor pero evidentemente no está funcionando.

— ¡Pero el _supuestamente _estaba en su casa cuidando a su hermano! –Dios, me estoy exasperando.

— Oh, cierto. Había olvidado de eso. ¿O sea… que te mintió? —pregunta indignada. Al fin ha entendido mi punto.

— ¡SI!

— ¿Y ya hablaste con él?

— No exactamente. Lo estoy ignorando.

— ¡Bella! –me reprocha.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Tienes que dejar que se explique! –dice como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque... —empieza dubitativa— ¡Porque si! Es lo normal. Además ¿no son novios exclusivos todavía, no?

— Mmm no. —respondo con voz de niñita pequeña.

— ¿Ves? Igual pienso que él está totalmente colgado por ti ¡Debe tener una explicación lógica!

— Eso espero. — murmuro.

No encaminamos hacía la cafetería del colegio para poder así tomar nuestro almuerzo de hoy. Al sentarnos en nuestra mesa de siempre, Jessica aparece prácticamente de… la nada. Cuando llega a la mesa se sienta bruscamente en su habitual lugar y suspira de manera exagerada. Tengo que hacer la pregunta.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Jake está ignorándome!

— ¿Qué? —de repente estoy muy interesada en la charla.

— ¡No lo he visto desde la fiesta! Ya le mande un millón de mensajes y solo me respondió dos veces, y en aquellas dos veces ha sido muy frío —explica frunciendo el ceño.

_Cálmate Bella. No es por ti. NO ES POR TI. Es solo una coincidencia que desde lo que paso o mejor dicho desde lo que casi-paso en tu cuarto él ignore a su novia. _

— ¿Ah, sí? —digo indiferentemente. Debería fingir que estoy indignada o algo. Pero realmente es que no puedo.

— ¡Sí! Creo que lo he espantado.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunta Alice confundida.

— En la fiesta. Le lance miles de indirectas de que quería ir a algún lugar a solas pero… ¡No me prestó atención! ¿Qué rayos le pasa? —hace pucheros. —Estaba tan molesta que me emborrache y pase toda la noche vomitando —arruga la nariz ante el recuerdo.

— Tal vez sea asexual. —ofrece Alice.

— Sí, claro. —bufa Jessica.

Mmm, que extraño... Cuando me bajo al suelo en mi habitación fue todo menos asexual. ¿Tal vez sea que no le guste Jessica? Pero, entonces… ¿Por qué sale con ella?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos siento a alguien sentándose a uno de mis costados, seguidamente, me rodea con sus brazos los hombros.

_Edward. _

—Hola hermosa —saluda antes de tratar de besarme. Corro mi cara a un lado para evitarlo.

—Alguien tiene problemas —se burla Jessica.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta inocentemente y confundido.

— Tú sabrás —respondo cortante.

— No has respondido mis mensajes desde ayer. — dice ofendido— pensé que podrías haber perdido tu celular o que no tenías batería o algo... ¿me estabas ignorando a propósito? —pregunta asombrado. Si no lo hubiera visto llegar a su casa (borracho) a las cuatro de la madrugada probablemente me estaría comprando su acto de niño bueno.

—No lo sé. ¿Hiciste algo malo el fin de semana?

— ¿Algo malo? —sigue totalmente perdido. Tal vez es un malentendido o es un actor increíble y recién me estoy dando cuenta.

— ¿Cómo… mentir? —Si sigo tirándole pistas seguramente entenderá la indirecta.

—Mentir... —piensa por unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se abren ampliamente. Parece que lo comprendió. _¡Aleluya! _— ¿Piensas que mentí porque no quería ir a la fiesta?

—Oh, bueno, no sé... me dijiste que te ibas a quedar en casa cuidando de tu hermano y luego te veo llegando a las cuatro de la mañana claramente ebrio.

—Oh. ¿Me viste llegar a casa? —se remueve en su lugar.

— Si.

— Puedo explicarlo. —ofrece a la defensiva.

_Mmm… nunca comienzan bien las explicaciones cuando son así. _

— Seguro que puedes. —contesto rodando los ojos.

—En serio. —mira alrededor de nuestra mesa a varios pares de ojos que nos observan con atención —Pero no en el almuerzo.

— Más tarde. —advierto dándole una mirada acusatoria.

— ¡Hey, Edward! ¡Tú! Eres un… hombre —interrumpe Jessica escupiendo la palabra.

Edward abre los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Si? —pregunta cautelosamente.

— ¿Qué opinarías si un chico no quiere ir más lejos con su novia? —pregunta Jessica mirando a todas partes.

— ¿Eh? —Edward parece confundido— ¿Cómo que no quiere _ir más lejos_?

—Ya sabes… segunda base, tercera… y esas cosas. —balbucea mi amiga en respuesta, luego le da una mirada de como que es obvio. Y lo es en realidad.

— A ver si lo entiendo… ¿Tu novio no ha intentado meterse a tus pantalones? —pregunta Edward sorprendido. Más que antes. Algunas personas alrededor se dan vuelta para poder escuchar y enseguida la cara de Jessica se torna a roja como un tomate.

—Yo no dije eso. —balbucea avergonzada.

— ¿Ni siquiera a segunda base? —sigue Edward boquiabierto.

—Humm… no... Algo así. —responde Jessica en susurros tímidos. Edward se empieza a reír, y juro que trato de no unirme a él pero es una tarea imposible. Luego de un momento mi estomago empieza a doler luego de tantas carcajadas. — ¡Basta! No es gracioso. Y no te lo he dicho para que te burlaras —fulmina a Edward con la mirada.

— Lo siento. —responde él sin aliento.

— ¿Y…? ¿Qué opinas al respecto? –Jessica retoma el tema.

—Bueno… definitivamente… es gay o no le gustas mucho. Quizá solo quiere tomarse las cosas con calma. —contesta tranquilamente— Aunque no creo que sea esta última ¡Por Dios! Somos chicos.

— Eso no me ayuda. —dice Jessica con los hombros caídos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Querías honestidad, no?— protesta Edward.

Estoy disfrutando demasiado el hecho de que Jake no quiera llegar a más con ella. Sin embargo, se que no debería sentirme así.

* * *

><p>Las clases pasaron lentamente y yo estaba soñando despierta con todo lo que pasó con Jake. ¿Por qué me torturo así?<p>

El timbre de salida interrumpe mis pensamientos. ¡Al fin!

Empiezo a recoger mis cosas y estoy lista para salir huyendo cuando veo a Edward parado junto a la puerta. Humm… creo que es momento de una charla. ¿Cuándo terminará este día?

— Bella… —empieza.

— Si, si. Se lo que vas a decir. _¿Podemos salir de la escuela aunque sea? _—respondo con desdén. No tengo ánimos para excusas, más le vale que sean buenas aunque sea.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento. Edward ha abierto la boca un par de veces pero la cierra sin decir nada. Curioso. ¿Con que saldrá esta vez?

— ¿Y bien? –lo animo a que empiece.

— Lo de quedarme en casa para cuidar a Jack fue totalmente cierto. — dice con una cara seria.

— Ajá. —no estoy del todo convencida.

— ¡En serio! Como a la una llegaron mis padres y yo pensé que iban a tardar más, pero a papá le cayeron mal los mariscos de la cena —explica haciendo cara de asco. _Que oportuno. _

— Eso no explica porque te fuiste y llegaste a la madrugada, totalmente borracho. —replico.

— Estoy en eso. —Pongo los ojos en blanco. Espero que sea bueno. — Bueno… ya que era temprano pensé que podría ir a la fiesta aunque no tenía idea de donde quedaba.

— Podrías haberme preguntado.

— ¡Lo sé! Déjame terminar —dice impaciente. Da un largo suspiro. —Justo cuando estaba decidiendo que hacer me llego un mensaje de Emmett diciendo que había escuchado sobre una fiesta universitaria a la que podíamos colarnos. Al principio pensé en rechazarlo pero después se me ocurrió que tal vez era la misma fiesta. Cuando me di cuenta que no era él ya estaba prácticamente rogándome. Se ha quejado estas últimas semanas de que paso mucho tiempo contigo. No pude abandonarlo. — me mira con ojos de cachorrito, disculpándose.

—Aun no entiendo porque te trajo a casa una chica —digo recelosa.

Ugh. ¡Soy una hipócrita! Si Jake me había traído unos minutos antes… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él me veía desde su ventana entrando a mi casa sobre el hombro de un chico? Lo suyo es visiblemente mucho más inocente.

— ¿Sabes qué? —continúo— No importa. No tengo porque pedirte explicaciones. Al fin y al cabo no somos novios oficiales y exclusivos. Puedes ir a las fiestas que quieras y no es como si yo hubiera sido una santa de todos modos —empiezo a divagar y... ¡OH, DIOS! ¿Acabo de darle a entender que lo engañé o algo?

Me da una dura mirada y luego la trata de suavizar.

— Si, tienes razón. No tengo que por qué explicarte eso. —responde ligeramente molesto. ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?

— Todo esto se está volviendo muy complicado. —digo sonando cansada. Todo esto con Jake y Edward me está desgastando mucho.

— ¿Quieres que volvamos a ser como antes? —pregunta dudoso. ¿Quiero eso? Todo era más fácil cuando éramos solo amigos. Pero… ¿podríamos volver a ser como antes?

— Yo... no sé lo que quiero. —esa es la pura y absoluta verdad.

—Tomare eso como un sí —murmura para sí mismo antes de subir a su auto y alejarse a toda velocidad. Dejándome ahí parada como una idiota. Sola. Sin auto. ¿Qué demonios?

Voy a tener que caminar. MIERDA. Mi tobillo aún me duele. Y él habría sabido eso en primer lugar si se hubiera molestado en ir a la jodida fiesta. Ugh. ¿Por qué dije que no fui una santa? ¿Eran los remordimientos hablando por mí? Aunque técnicamente no hice nada… No cuentan los pensamientos, ¿no?

Empiezo a caminar en dirección a mi casa que queda como a veinte cuadras del instituto. Estoy maldiciendo con cada paso. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Después de unos minutos logro ver una motocicleta negra estacionarse en medio de la acera.

El motociclista se saca el casco de la cabeza y me sonríe ampliamente.

— Parece que me he convertido en tu héroe personal. —dice Jake mirándome con diversión. Miro al cielo. ¿En serio? ¿Jake? ¿En motocicleta? ¿QUE DIABLOS TIENEN CONTRA MI? —Lamento interrumpir tu diálogo amoroso con Dios, pero… ¿subes o qué?

— Que.

— Dije si subes...

— ¡Era un chiste! dijiste en tu pregunta "¿o qué?" así que dije _que_. Agrh. No entiendes nada. Tienes el sentido del humor de un pez. Muerto. Degollado. Con las tripas saliéndole por...

— ¡Hey, hey! Ya entendí —me corta haciendo una mala cara.

— Bueno, solo quería hacértelo fácil para que tu mente lo captara. —digo inocentemente.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Un mal día?

— Ni te lo imaginas —resoplo.

— ¿Subes? —vuelve a preguntar impaciente.

— ¿En esa cosa? No, gracias.

— ¿Que tiene de malo?

— Primero: no tienes otro casco. Segundo: son unas máquinas del demonio que matan personas y me gusta mi cuerpo tal y como está. No necesito perder alguna extremidad en el camino. Tercero: prefiero caminar. Así que no.

—Primero — dice apuntándome con un dedo— Puedes usar mi casco, puedo correr el riesgo—Abro la boca para replicar pero me interrumpe— Segundo: no voy a ir tan rápido así que vas a estar segura. Y tercero…— me mira de arriba a abajo— Si. Tu cuerpo está muy bien así, te prometo que no le va a pasar nada. Palabra de Boy Scout —agrega con cara seria poniendo su mano en el corazón. ¿Cómo se atreve a verme tan descaradamente? ¿Y a tomarme el pelo? —Además, si mal no recuerdo tenias un pie lastimado, ¿vas a caminar así? —me pregunta alzando una ceja. _Odio que tenga razón. _

— Está bien. —acepto a regañadientes.

Me da una sonrisa arrogante y me ofrece su casco. Creo que acabo de aceptar un viaje de ida al _infierno._


	8. Infierno allá voy

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Infierno allá voy.<strong>

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunta Jake riéndose.

— ¿De qué hablas? —grito para hacerme escuchar sobre el casco.

—Tienes que sujetarte, si no te caerás.

—Ya estoy agarrada. —tengo las manos aferradas a la parte trasera de la moto. Ni loca lo tocaría.

—Vamos, sostente fuerte. —dice tomando mis brazos y aferrándolos sobre su estómago. Su delicioso, tonificado y hermoso estómago. No es que lo haya visto sin camisa.

_Aún _—dice una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, el motor ruge a la vida y yo aumento mi agarre como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Siento que todo su cuerpo se empieza a mover. Un momento... ¡Se está riendo de mí! Lo golpeo en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— ¡Auch! —le escucho decir con efecto retardado. No le puede haber dolido de verdad. Es un exagerado.

Empieza a ir más rápido.

¡Oh, maldito tramposo! Le gusta jugar sucio. Yo también puedo jugar.

Me acerco más a él y aprieto sus caderas con mis rodillas, atrapándolo, envolviéndolo. Cruzo un brazo por todo su pecho y el otro lo dejo descansar cerca en su muslo.

_Pareces un jodido koala. _—la vocecita vuelve a hablar.

Lo escucho tragar. Debe haber tragado muy fuerte como para que lo pudiera oír sobre todo este ruido. Si no tuviera el dichoso casco estaría dándole besitos y mordisqueándole todo su cuello.

¡Mmm… yummy!

¡Oh, Dios! ¿En qué mierda estoy pensando? ¡Es el novio de Jessica! ¿Qué clase de amiga soy? A quien quiero engañar… ¡No me importa un carajo! Cuando se trata de Jake soy un charco derretido en el suelo incapaz de pensar.

No sabía hasta qué punto he estado obsesionada con él hasta que lo volví a ver. No he sentido esto por ningún otro chico. Las mariposas asesinan mi vientre. La imposibilidad de hablar coherentemente cuando está demasiado cerca... La necesidad de violarlo con los ojos a cada oportunidad que tengo… Y estoy completamente segura de que si me susurra alguna guarrada al oído soy capaz de arrancarle la ropa y follármelo. Nunca me sentí tan... necesitada. Si. Esa es la palabra. Parezco una gata en celo y ni siquiera me ha tocado un pelo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan perfecto? ¿Por qué me vuelve tan loca? ¿Por qué me desarma con solo una mirada? ¿Por qué tengo la necesidad de querer explorarlo con mis manos, boca, ojos... TODO? Ni siquiera me he sentido así con Edward.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la sensación de la velocidad. El viento roza mis brazos y piernas desnudas. Mi cabello se escapa debajo del casco revoloteando a mí alrededor. Aspiro una bocanada de aire y siento un rico olor.

De pronto siento que nos detuvimos. Abro los ojos cuidadosamente y veo que estamos en frente de mi casa. Genial. No tenía ganas de que el viaje acabara.

Le frunzo el ceño a mi casa como si haciendo eso fuera a desaparecer o algo.

Jake se aclara la garganta. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Mis brazos aún siguen a su alrededor. Lo suelto rápidamente y me bajo de la moto. Solo tengo que quitarme el estúpido casco y luego puedo ir a encerrarme a mi habitación para tener sueños mojados con él.

¿Acabo de pensar eso? Mis mejillas se calientan. Lo que me faltaba.

— Estúpido casco. —gruño mientras fracaso en mi segundo intento de quitármelo.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —ríe a carcajadas. ¿Por qué siempre se ríe de mí? ¿Soy tan patética?

_Definitivamente. _

—Quítame esto— lloriqueo.

— Así que ahora quieres mi ayuda —dice enarcando una ceja. Maldita ceja. Maldito Jake.

— ¡Jake! —gimo en protesta.

Siento que toma una respiración profunda y la contiene. ¿Qué le pasa? Sus pupilas están más grandes… espera… ¿Es porque gemí su nombre?

— ¿Y…? ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

Mueve su cabeza como diciendo "_Esta chica es más retardada de lo que pensé_"

— Ven aquí, déjame quitarte eso. —empieza a sacármelo. Trato de ayudarlo moviendo mi cabeza. —Quédate quieta. No puedo hacerlo si sigues haciendo eso —me regaña.

Intento hacer lo que me pide, pero la maldita cosa parece atascada.

— ¡Agrh!

— Shhh. No me dejas concentrar.

— ¡Es solo sacar un maldito casco! No te estoy pidiendo la teoría de la relatividad —protesto agitando mis brazos para dar énfasis. El ríe. — ¿De qué te ríes ahora?

— Tienes que admitir que esto es gracioso.

— ¡Eso es porque no es tu cabeza la que está atrapada aquí dentro!

— Tú eras la que quería usar casco —me recuerda.

— Si, pero preferiblemente uno que no esté defectuoso.

— ¡No ofendas a mi casco! El pobre no tiene la culpa de que tu cabeza sea enorme.

— ¿Perdón? — ¿Está defendiendo un pedazo de mierda?

— Es una broma. ¿No tienes sentido del humor? —me imita.

— ¡QUITAME ESTA COSA DE LA CABEZA! —grito irritada, como un acto reflejo Jake cierra los ojos.

—Creo que me dejaste sordo.

— ¡JAKE!

— Ya voy… Dios eres insufrible.

— Mira quién habla.

— ¿Yo?

— No, Napoleón. ¡Si, tú!

— Ahora te la tomas conmigo. Yo que tú tendría más cuidado con lo que dices. Salvo que quieras vivir con ese casco el resto de tu vida, claro. Pensándolo bien como que te queda adorable —dice sonriéndome maliciosamente.

— Si no me quitas esta cosa en los próximos diez segundos te vas a arrepentir Jake Black.

— ¿Como sabes mi apellido? —pregunta confundido.

_Demonios. _

— Eso no importa. Ahora… ¡Quítame el casco! —respondo cambiando de tema.

— Pero...

— NUEVE.

—Bien, bien. Relájate.

— OCHO.

— Estás haciendo un escándalo en medio de tu barrio.

— SIETE.

Empieza a tratar de quitarme el casco del demonio nuevamente.

— SEIS, CINCO.

— ¡Estás contando más rápido! Eres una tramposa.

— No me importa. CUATRO, TRES.

— No estás ayudando sabes. —bufa.

— DOS.

— Bella, cálmate. La gente que pasa nos está mirando.

— ¡Sigue sin importarme! —canturreo.

— ¡Ya se! Empuja hacia atrás y yo tiro hacia adelante.

— UNO… —y empiezo a tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza. El problema es que Jake no estaba listo, y esto viene a hacer que me siga con el impulso y se tropiece y caiga tirándome al suelo.

Si no hubiera tenido el jodido casco mi cabeza estaría palpitando ahora mismo. Irónico.

— Ugh… —creo que me raspé el codo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si, gracias al casco.

— Irónico. —dice riéndose. ¿Ahora pensamos lo mismo?

De pronto se pone a horcajadas sobre mí. ¿Qué demonios?

— ¿Qué haces?— grito alarmada y el ríe en respuesta.

— Tranquila. No estoy tratando de robarte tu virtud ni nada —explica entre risas. —Así será más fácil quitarte el maldito casco. —aclara. Hace un par de movimientos y al fin lo quita de mi cabeza. Mi cabello debe ser un desastre. — ¡Listo! —grita satisfecho.

— Bien. Ahora puedes quitarte de encima antes de que...

— ¡BELLA! —grita mi padre interrumpiéndome.

Empujo a Jake hacía un costado y me incorporo lo más rápido que me es posible. Él se levanta segundos después, y se pone tenso a mi lado, hasta creo que un poco pálido.

—Papi… —digo con voz de niñita. Esa voz y mis ojitos de cachorrito son su punto débil.

— ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con ese chico?— dice arrugando la nariz con desprecio. Por primera vez parece ser que mis ojitos ya no tienen tanta magia como pensaba.

— Oh, nada. Él estaba tratando de quitarme el casco de su moto y nos caímos —tartamudeo. No tengo tiempo para inventarme una buena excusa.

— ¿Estabas montando una motocicleta? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Humm… Si… yo…

— ¡Oh, Dios! Es una _Harley _—dice mi padre aún más sorprendido. No tengo la menor idea de lo que significa eso.

— ¡Sí! —chilla Jake emocionado como si fuera un niño pequeño que acaba de recibir un regalo.

Empieza a hablar de un motor y velocidades. Mi papá le dice que es genial y más _bla, bla, bla, _que tuvo una moto en la secundaria que era _bla, bla, bla_, y yo estoy como _¿QUE JODIDAMENTE ES LO QUE PASA? _Y… ¿Desde cuándo mi padre le gustan las motocicletas? ¡Que alguien me pellizque y me diga que esto es un sueño!

Mi mamá sale por la puerta de entrada y frunce el ceño al ver la escena. Lentamente me desplazo más cerca de ella. Ya me canse de fingir que entiendo algo de la conversación que están teniendo.

— ¿Quién es ese? —pregunta mamá.

—Jake.

— ¿Y él es...?

— Un amigo. —respondo encogiéndome de hombros. Ella le cuenta absolutamente TODO a papá, así que si le digo que es el novio de Jessica y papá se entera de que tiene novia y aún así estaba sobre mí… Sip. Jake es hombre muerto.

— Amigo. —repite como si no me creyera. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que le dije lo mismo sobre Edward y luego termine besuqueándome con él en el sofá… la entiendo.

De pronto veo que Jake y mi padre se dirigen al garaje todo emocionados como si fueran niños.

— ¿Qué diablos? —murmuro para mí misma.

— ¿Están hablando de motocicletas? —pregunta mamá aburrida.

— Si. —contesto recelosa.

Da un suspiro resignado.

— Siempre se pone así cuando habla de eso. Tranquila. Es normal. Hace mucho que tu padre no encontraba un fanático al cual contarle sus historias. —Le doy una mirada alarmada. — Cálmate, no creo que demoren mucho.

Minutos después, (cincuenta y tres para ser exactos) Jake sigue hablando con mi papá.

Papá estaba contándole su famoso viaje en carretera por todo el país durante un verano mientras estaba en la universidad y Jake dijo que él hizo uno al terminar la secundaria. Se ganó un par de miradas inquisitivas cuando dio ese detalle.

Ahora está hablando de los lugares a los que fueron él y sus tres amigos. Coincidió en un montón de destinos con el de mi padre, desgraciadamente. Ambos fueron a una reserva natural en _cómo-se-llame-el-pueblo-de-mala-muerte _y están hablando sobre un mapache que les robó su comida.

_¿Cómo pasamos de ser descubiertos por mi papá en el patio haciendo cosas "sospechosas" a hablar de motocicletas y mapaches ladrones? _

¡Oh! Y como mi mamá ama tener invitados, lo invitó a cenar. Y cuando digo que ella ama es AMA con mayúsculas importantes. ¡En serio! Creo que nació para ser una gran anfitriona.

* * *

><p>Estamos en la mesa a punto de comer cuando empiezan las preguntas incómodas. Creo que prefiero a los mapaches.<p>

_¡Vuelvan mapaches, los necesito! _

— ¿Y cómo se conocieron? —sigue preguntando mamá. Ya pasaron las preguntas sobre la edad, su especialidad, en donde estudia, entre otras más. ¡No sé por qué el interrogatorio si no es mi novio! Y lo saben... bueno, tal vez no lo saben del todo.

—En un campamento. —me sorprende respondiendo Jake.

¡ESPERA! ¿QUE? Él... Él... ¿YA LO SABIA? Me quedo mirándolo con la boca abierta.

— ¿Campamento? —pregunta papá confundido. No es el único.

— Mmm... ¡Oh! ¿Ese campamento al que fuiste pataleando y gritando porque no querías ir cuando tenías como 12? —pregunta mamá mirándome malvadamente. Ella también ama mortificarme en frente de mis amigos.

— No fue tan así. —me defiendo débilmente. Aun estoy en shock. ¿Me ha recordado todo este tiempo? ¡Oh, por Dios!

— ¿En serio? —se burla Jake. Genial este deber ser el momento de _reírse de Bella. _

— No quería ir al principio. Pero no fue tan malo al final —lo miro de reojo pero de pronto parece muy interesado en su plato. Esa fue una indirecta bastante directa, ya que al final del campamento me besó. Ahora que lo sabe… ¿puedo preguntarle sobre eso? ¿O ya es algo demasiado viejo? Sigo sin creer que me ha reconocido todo el JODIDO TIEMPO.

— ¿Así que se conocen desde entonces? —pregunta mamá.

— Si— respondemos al unísono.

— Nos volvimos a ver hace poco —añade Jake.

La charla sigue bastante normal.

No sé que me sorprende más… que mis padres traten a Jake como si fuera una especie de dios, que Jake me haya reconocido desde el principio y no me dijo nada o que él está cenando en mi casa con supervisión paternal como si fuera mi novio.

_¿Qué mierda le pasó a mi vida?_


	9. Siete minutos en el cielo

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Siete minutos en el cielo.<strong>

Cuando terminamos de comer mi mamá me mira sugestivamente. Jake se para y empieza a recoger su plato y el mío. _Aaaw, que dulce_. Se supone que es el invitado. Para este momento mamá estaría toda loca diciéndole que se siente... La miro y me levanta una ceja. _¿Qué diablos? _

— Bella, ¿Vas a dejar que tu amigo junte todo él solo? —me dice enfatizando lo de _mi amigo_.

— Oh, sí. Yo te ayudo. — digo no muy convencida. Veo a papá y está sonriendo maliciosamente. ¿Esta es otra dimensión donde TODO es distinto? ¡Que alguien me explique!

Junto los vasos y cubiertos y me dirijo a la cocina. Cuando doblamos en la esquina y estamos fuera de la vista de mis padres doy un suspiro de alivio. Necesito tiempo a solas con él. Dejamos todo en el fregadero y me giro para irme, pero Jake me atrapa poniendo sus brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo.

_¿Hace calor aquí? _

— Bella... —empieza a decir susurrándome cerca. _Muy _cerca.

— Shhh. Aquí no —digo también entre susurros.

— Pero...

Miro alrededor frenéticamente. Mmm… esto va a ser muy peligroso, pero necesito hablar a solas con él. Lo tomo de la mano y lo encamino a la despensa.

— ¿Qué diablos estas...? — murmura.

Lo empujo adentro, entro y cierro la puerta. Golpeo mi frente. Olvide prender la luz... ¿Dónde demonios está?

— Bella — susurra Jake cerca de mi oído. Doy un respingo. No me di cuenta que se acercó tanto.

—Dios, me asustaste.

— Esto parece siete minutos en el cielo.

— Ja, ja. No creas que vas a obtener lo mismo que en el juego.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —su aliento está en mi cuello y tengo los pelos de punta.

— Espera... no encuentro el interruptor.

— No lo hagas.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto confundida.

— No prendas la luz.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me gusta más así —dice con una voz ronca y sexy. _Demonios. _Siento sus manos en mis caderas firmemente.

— Se suponía que íbamos a hablar —susurro débilmente.

— ¿Traes a todos los chicos a la despensa para hablar? —puedo sentir que está levantando una ceja.

— Deja tranquila esa maldita ceja —murmuro.

— ¿Como sabías que estaba haciendo eso? —pregunta soltando una risita ahogada. Ruedo los ojos. — ¡Hey! No me ruedes los ojos. — reclama. ¿Cómo mierda lo hizo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? — ¿desde cuándo nos conocemos tan bien como para saber los gestos que hacemos?

Su pecho se acerca más a mí y puedo sentir que mi espalda toca la pared.

—Jake... —es la advertencia más pobre del mundo. No me importa.

— Mhmm…

— ¿Desde cuando... sabias lo del campamento? —balbuceo.

— La primera vez que te vi me resultaste familiar, pero no estaba seguro de donde...

— Ajá.

— Luego cuando te traje a tu cuarto el sábado vi la foto en tu mural, y ahí comprendí todo. —explica.

— Oh, guau. ¡Qué buena vista! —Por eso debe haberse ido tan repentinamente la otra noche.

_Interesante_.

— Yo también tengo esa foto. En mi computadora. Ángela me las mando.

— ¿Le diste tu correo a Ángela pero no a mi? —digo ofendida.

— Me la encontré durante un viaje, cuando tenía… unos quince años — dice encogiéndose de hombros. Lo sé porque tengo mis manos alrededor de su cuello. No me pregunten cuando lo hice porque no tengo idea.

— Oh.

— ¿Celosa?

— No. — ¿Mencione que soy una terrible mentirosa?

— Sigues mintiendo horrible.

— ¡Basta ya! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que me reconocías?

— No te volví a ver a solas hasta ahora.

— Cierto.

— Y ahora...

— Tú estás con Jessica. —le recuerdo. Bufa. — ¿Qué?

— Lo mío con Jessica no va en serio.

— ¡Pero si son novios! —protesto.

— ¡Ni siquiera le pedí que fuera mi novia! —responde indignado.

— ¿Cómo?

— Cuando nos encontramos con Alice en el centro comercial me presento como su novio. Esa fue la primera vez que me llamó así. Cuando le pregunte porque dijo eso se encogió de hombros y me respondió que esa le parecía la mejor forma de referirse a mí. — ¿Qué? ¿No le pidió ni nada?

— Pero... ¿llevan saliendo un mes? —aquello no debía sonar como una pregunta.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Llevamos dos semanas como máximo, pero con las clases casi no nos hemos visto. Y en realidad no estábamos saliendo en serio. Nos conocimos en una fiesta de fraternidad, como la de este sábado. Ella coqueteo conmigo y yo la rechace porque no era mi tipo. Se enojó y se fue. Al día siguiente me empezó a mandar mensajes. No me preguntes como consiguió mi número. Decidí darle una oportunidad para que dejara de acosarme y la pasamos bastante bien. No parecía tan superficial como en la fiesta, así que salimos un par de veces más y nos enrollamos un poco... pero eso fue todo. —aclara rápidamente— No estaba interesado, por eso no he querido llevar las cosas más lejos. No quería que pareciera como que me aproveché de ella y la deje tirada.

— Oh. —eso no se parece en nada a la historia de la cafetería en donde se conocieron. No se me ocurre que mas decir.

— Si. Ese día me dijo que necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara a cargar las bolsas de sus compras, así que la acompañe al centro comercial y nos encontramos con Alice. Y luego empezó a decirme que teníamos que ir a ver una película todos juntos. Y... bueno, eso fue todo. He estado tratando de alejarme de ella... es como… muy pegajosa.

— Ella nunca es pegajosa con los chicos. Los usa y los tira. Debe haberse encaprichado contigo porque la rechazaste.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti con Edwin? —pregunta de repente.

— ¿Eh? — _¿Quién demonios es __Edwin__? _

— El niño bonito que canta —explica. Oh, ya me había olvidado de él.

— Oh, Edward. Bueno, él es mi mejor amigo.

— Sí, claro. —responde con sarcasmo— ¿Desde cuándo los mejores amigos meten su lengua en la garganta de sus amigas?

—Bueno hace unas semanas... estaba algo molesta porque mi ex novio me engañó y él estaba allí y… solo empezamos a enrollarnos de un día para el otro. Es una especie de amigo con derecho, supongo.

— En el karaoke no parecían eso.

— ¿Celoso? —lo imito.

— Mucho. —No pensé que lo admitiría. —Cuando empezó a cantarte... casi vomito y te secuestro del bar.

— No eres para nada romántico.

— Nop. Pero puedo ser otras cosas —susurra con voz ronca. Siento su aliento muy cerca de mi rostro. _Mierda. _Esto de la oscuridad me pone muy nerviosa. Pero también es ardiente. _Mucho. _

— Jake… —empiezo.

— Shhh. No más protestas.

— Pero... Jessica... Edward... —titubeo.

— Jessica y yo no tenemos nada en común, que se vaya al diablo—Oh, Dios. —Eres tú la que me gusta. —susurra contra mis labios. Ya me convertí en un montón de gelatina temblorosa. —Me has gustado desde que te vi en el cine con esa maldita camisa con botones desabrochados.

Presiona su cuerpo contra el mío. Paso mis manos por su pelo. Dios solo sabe que he querido hacer esto desde el momento en que lo volví a ver. Sin querer hacerlo gimo. Espero que no lo haya notada.

— ¿Acabas de gemir? —me pregunta.

_Y si lo noto. _—Dice una vocecita con tono burlón dentro de mi cabeza.

— Yo… Humm… probablemente.

— Diablos, chica. Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.

Antes de que pueda decir algo siento sus labios rozar los míos. Me agarra más fuerte y me estrecha contra su pecho. Me está costando respirar. Esto de enrollarse en la oscuridad es jodidamente caliente. Estoy encendida. Sus labios están sobre los míos otra vez pero ahora son más fuertes y decididos. Mmm… tiene unos labios muy carnosos. Muerdo su labio inferior coquetamente. Gruñe y me aprieta el trasero con fuerza.

DIOS SANTO.

Le jaloneo un poco el pelo, dejando que su lengua explore mi boca. Nuestras lenguas empiezan a danzar juntas y es la mejor sensación del mundo. Su sabor es increíble. De repente, necesito más. Empiezo a besuquearle la mandíbula y darle pequeños mordisquitos mientras hago mi camino hacia su cuello y garganta. Se siente tan bien. Sus manos están en mi trasero y ahora suben por mi espalda baja, metiéndose debajo de mi camiseta. _Tocando. Explorando. Descubriendo. _Estoy celosa, yo también quiero tocar. Vuelvo a besar su boca con fiereza y pongo mis manos entre nosotros para tocar sus duros abdominales. Profundiza el beso aún más y estoy muy mareada. Empieza a besarme el cuello y no puedo aguantar más, un gemido se escapa de mis labios. Esto es asombroso. Siento sus manos en mi estómago y uno de sus dedos roza el piercing de mi ombligo.

— ¿Qué diablos...? —dice alejándose. Empiezo a protestar. Necesito su calor, la embriaguez de sus besos. —Tienes un jodido piercing —me susurra. Su voz es tan ronca que casi no la reconozco.

— Sip.

— Eres tan ardiente —añade antes de volver a besarme.

Podría estar besándolo durante horas.

Una de sus manos sube y roza el costado de mi pecho. Jadeo. Quiero sus manos en todas partes. Esta conexión es lo más increíble que he sentido alguna vez. Lo deseo mucho. Muevo mis caderas un poco y el gruñe. De pronto siento su erección en mi vientre. Parece que él también me desea.

_Dios mío. _

Tenemos que parar antes de que las ropas empiecen a salir volando por el aire.

— Jake —advierto con una voz que no reconozco.

— No quiero. —responde repartiendo un montón de besos por todo mi rostro y cuello.

— Mis padres están aquí.

— No me importa.

— Pero... pero... ¡Apenas y nos conocemos! —protesto mientras siento su lengua en mi cuello.

— Sigue sin importarme.

—Jake —repito, esta vez, más fuerte.

— Shhh. Tus padres están muy cerca. Eres una niña mala. —me regaña. Pero... yo acabo de decirle… —Mataría por ver nuevamente tu carita confundida. —dice entre risitas. _Agrh. _

— En serio tenemos que parar —digo.

— Mmm— gruñe alejándose un poco. Doy un suspiro de alivio. Si seguía así iba a perder mi virginidad en una mugrosa despensa.

— Tenemos que salir —susurro.

— No estoy muy presentable que digamos...

— Lo sé, yo tampoco lo debo estar. Si salimos de la cocina con el pelo revuelto y los labios hinchados va a ser demasiado sospechoso.

Mmm… no estaba hablando de eso precisamente.

— ¿Eh? —pregunto confundida.

— Bella... no... tu... ¿Vas a hacerme decirlo? —pregunta avergonzado. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué...? ¡OH, DIOS! CIERTO. Él está... tiene una… De pronto no puedo contener la risa. —No te rías, es tu culpa.

— Lo siento. —digo con una última risita ahogada. Él gruñe.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —pregunto atrevida. ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Desde cuándo...? Yo... yo nunca he tocado a ningún chico allí. Pero ahora que lo pienso como que me gustaría... pero no en la oscuridad. Quiero verlo. ¡Oh por Dios! Me he convertido en una depravada sexual.

— ¿Qué? —exclama.

— Yo… eh… nada… solo estaba bromeando —me retracto.

_Cobarde _—grita una vocecita.

—Mierda. —murmura para sí mismo. —No bromees con eso... ¿no ves que ahora estoy imaginando…? Y… _Agrh_. No ayudas precisamente.

— ¿Bella? —se escucha la voz de mamá en la cocina.

_Mierda. _

Jake me tapa la boca con una mano. Humm… no era necesario. No me está secuestrando, ni nada. ¡No soy tan idiota como para responderle!

— ¿Donde están? —la voz de mi papá se escucha.

_Doble mierda._

— No lo sé… supongo que habrán ido a alguna otra parte sin que nos diéramos cuenta. —ofrece mi madre.

— Si están en su habitación juro que... —empieza mi padre antes de ser interrumpido.

— Oh, basta. Ya tiene dieciocho años, déjala vivir un poco. — ¿les dije que amo a mi mamá?

— Pero... —empieza a protestar papá.

— Como si tú no hubieras hecho eso a su edad.

— Pero soy hombre. Es distinto. —se defiende.

— ¡Ah, sí! No lo hacías con chicas de tu edad —dice mi madre con sarcasmo — ¡No me digas que eras gay en tu adolescencia! —agrega divertida. Tengo ganas de reír pero mi boca sigue cubierta.

—Agrh. ¿Qué tiene de malo que no quiera que mi hija haga... _eso_? — Genial. Están teniendo una charla de sexo en mi supuesta ausencia.

— ¡Por favor! No puedes obligar a la chica a que sea una monja o algo. Tienes que acostumbrarte.

— Pero...

— Así es la vida cariño.

Escucho que las voces se van alejando. ¡Gracias a Dios!

—Quiero una mamá así. —susurra Jake quitando su mano de mis labios.

Suspiro de alivio.

— Sí, bueno… gane la lotería en mamás.

Abro la puerta cuidadosamente.

_No hay moros en la costa. Bien_.

—Vamos. —lo tiro de la mano llevándolo todo el camino a la puerta. Lo empujó en el porche.

— ¿Me estás echando? —pregunta divertido.

— No quiero que mis padres te vean.

— Ya los escuchaste... tienes que vivir la vida.

— Jake, en serio…

— Está bien, está bien. Me voy. —dice levantando sus manos en rendición. Antes de irse se acerca un poco para darme un beso de despedida.

— ¿Que están haciendo? —pregunta una voz. Salto hacia atrás alejándome de Jake. Y… ¿Por qué está Edward caminando hacia mi casa? ¿Por qué tiene que vivir en frente? ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? ¿POR QUE?

— ¡Hey, Eliam! —saluda Jake.

— Es Edward. —corrige entre dientes.

—Lo que sea. —contesta Jake aburrido.

Yo estoy mirando entre ellos como si fuera un partido de ping pong.

— ¿Que hacían? —vuelve a preguntar.

—Solo me estaba despidiendo de Bella. —responde encogiéndose de hombros. Mi boca está seca. No puedo formar las palabras.

— Humm… —dice no muy convencido. ¡Lo que me faltaba!

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós Bells. —se despide Jake yéndose y dándome una sonrisa diabólica. _Bells_. ¿Se acuerda de ese estúpido apodo? Solía decirme así cuando éramos más pequeños.

— ¿Bells? —repite Edward confundido, frunciendo el ceño.

— Es solo un estúpido apodo. —explico.

— ¿Desde cuándo tu y _el novio de _Jessicason tan cercanos?

— Yo... eh... en la fiesta hablamos un poco. Y se ofreció a traerme a casa después de la escuela, ya que alguien me dejo abandonada en medio del estacionamiento —contesto cambiando de tema.

— Oh, sí. Bueno… sobre eso... yo... — empieza a decir antes de que se abra la puerta y salga mamá.

— Pensé en comprar algo de helado para ti y...— mira a Edward con sorpresa.

— Oh, guau. Ya cambiaste de chico… ¡Que rápido! — murmura.

_Mátenme. _

Edward me lanza una mirada sospechosa.

_Diablos. _

— ¿Y Jake? —pregunta mamá confundida.

_Ca-lla-te _con mi mirada.

— Se acaba de ir.

— Oh, qué lástima. Tu papá quería mostrarle el álbum de fotos del viaje. Lo acaba de encontrar. Iba a comprar helado para que lo viéramos juntos —explica haciendo pucheros.

— Oh, bueno... otro día podemos... —mi madre me interrumpe.

— ¡Sí! —chilla ella— ¡Dime cuando lo invites de vuelta! Voy a hacerle galletas y todo. —está realmente emocionada —Adiós, Edward. Tengo que terminar de lavar los platos. —se despide— Y voy a tenerle que decirle a tu padre que echaste a Jake —agrega dándome una mirada acusatoria. ¿Por qué están todos en mi contra?

Luego de que mi madre entra a la casa es el momento de las preguntas de Edward

— ¿Vas a explicarme que fue todo eso? —pregunta enarcando una ceja.

_¿Ahora como salgo de esto?_


	10. Nada es lo que parece

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece.<strong>

— Humm… mis padres se han encariñado con Jake, creo. —digo. Esto es incómodo.

— ¿Y qué hacia él en tu casa en primer lugar? —pregunta Edward receloso.

— Bueno ya te dije que me trajo a casa, y… — ¿por qué tengo que darle explicaciones? ¡Ni siquiera me dijo quien era la chica con la que vino el otro día! — ¿No quedamos en que no teníamos que darnos explicaciones? —pregunto irritada. Estoy demasiado cansada para esto.

— Si, y yo venía precisamente a disculparme por ser un idiota hoy. Pero veo que nuestra _"discusión" _no te importo en lo absoluto. —dice dándome una mirada dolida.

Oh, Dios... no quería herir sus sentimientos, pero todo esto es tan complicado…

— Edward...

— No. Está bien... yo fui el que empezó todo este lío de amistad con derechos o como quieras llamarlo. No debí apresurar las cosas, claramente no estás lista para una relación.

— No es eso. Es que hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y… no me acostumbro a verte de esa forma todavía. Yo...

— Antes de que apareciera Jake en tu vida estábamos perfectamente —responde cortante.

— ¿Qué? Si apenas nos hemos visto. Yo...

— ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo lo mirabas en el cine? —me grita. Edward nunca me ha subido el tono de voz. Jamás. Debe estar muy herido. Muerdo mi labio. — ¿De como babeaste por él todo el jodido tiempo? —la vena de su frente está a punto de explotar. Siempre sucede eso cuando está demasiado enojado.

No sé qué decir así que permanezco en silencio. Tiene razón.

— ¡Es el novio de una de tus amigas! ¡Por Dios! —dice exasperado. — ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?

— Yo... —no tengo idea de cómo defenderme. Todo lo que dice es verdad.

— ¡No, no tienes ninguna excusa! —me corta bruscamente— Apuesto lo que sea a que se han estado besuqueando recientemente. Estás hecha un desastre. —añade asqueado. El dolor en sus ojos es demasiado para mí. Estoy al borde de las lágrimas, nunca pensé que lo lastimaría tanto. No puedo hablar. Me merezco esto.

— Edward... — susurro débilmente. No sé qué decir para que sus heridas se curen. Para borrarle esa cara desolada que tiene.

— No lo entiendes, Bella. No entiendes lo que se siente estar enamorado de ti en secreto durante años, viendo como salías con todos esos imbéciles, para que después… cuando al fin estamos teniendo algo, corras con el primer idiota que se te cruza en tu camino. — ya no puedo retener las lágrimas. ¿Ha estado enamorado de mí? ¿Por años?

— Me cansé. Estoy harto de esperarte y juntar las piezas de tu corazón cuando los imbéciles te desilusionan. —Eso solo me hace llorar más fuerte. No quiero perderlo. Es mi mejor amigo. Siempre ha estado para mí. Pero no siento lo mismo... no lo quiero como algo más. Enrollarme con él fue divertido, ardiente, todo lo que quieras, pero no era amor. Lo que tuve con Jake fue más lujuria que amor, pero había una conexión más fuerte y sé que con el tiempo. Me voy a enamorar perdidamente de él. No es justo para Edward. Pero... quiero que todo sea como antes. ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

Trato de formular todos estos pensamientos en palabras, pero Edward ya parece decidido a no escuchar mis excusas ni opiniones. Lo perdí.

—No te preocupes. —dice amargamente— No voy a contarle a Jessica tu pequeño y sucio secreto. —No puedo decir nada porque se da la vuelta y regresa a su casa.

_¿Qué he hecho? _

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en la escuela, sigo totalmente deprimida. Estoy yendo hacia mi casillero con los hombros caídos. No puedo parar de pensar en todo lo que me dijo Edward. Suspiro. Tiene razón. Le rompí el corazón y voy a decepcionar a Jessica si se llega a enterar de mi pequeño encuentro con Jake en la despensa. Ya no sé qué hacer. ¿Por qué no me encontré con Jake antes? Todo hubiera sido más fácil.<p>

— ¿Mal día? —pregunta Alice de pronto. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que se había acercado.

— No tienes idea. —digo resoplando.

— Mmm... Has estado muy rara. ¿Qué pasó?

— Tuve una pelea con Edward. Definitivamente lo que teníamos se acabó. Hasta creo que nuestra amistad corre riesgo —respondo. Necesito hablar con alguien.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —me bombardea con preguntas.

— No puedo contarte aquí. Ven a mi casa después de la escuela y te diré todo con lujo de detalles —necesito decirle toda la verdad. Me está carcomiendo por dentro. Necesito una amiga en este momento.

—Bien, ¡pero más te vale!

Jessica corre hacia nosotras.

— ¡Chicas! No van a creer esto —dice toda enojada. Oh, ¿Jake le habrá contado algo? No lo creo, sino ella me estaría arrancando los pelos en este momento.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Alice aún más preocupada que antes. Pobre, tiene que lidiar con nuestros problemas.

— Jacob, acaba de mandar un mensaje diciéndome "tenemos que hablar" ¿Qué rayos? ¿Va a terminar conmigo? —dice conmocionada. Oh, Dios. ¿Va a terminar con ella? Me dijo que quería alejarse porque era muy pegajosa, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto.

— ¿Qué? No lo puedo creer — dice Alice completamente en shock. Si, nunca habíamos visto a ningún chico capaz de rechazar a Jessica.

— ¡Sí! Pero si cree que él va a terminar conmigo está totalmente loco. ¡NADIE deja a Jessica Stanley! —chilla. Me da miedo cuando se pone a hablar de sí misma en tercera persona. Me estremezco.

— Además, ¿por qué querría dejarme? Él es el que no me cumple como novio. —Siguen divagando sobre que Jake es un idiota y que ella va a terminar primero con él. _Bla, bla, bla_, no me importa. Cierro mi casillero.

— Tengo que ir a clases —les digo acomodando mis libros para irme.

— Pero todavía no tocó el timbre —dice Alice frunciendo el ceño.

— Quiero terminar de hacer la tarea. Nos vemos —no les doy tiempo a responder porque ya me estoy alejando.

Entro al salón y me siento cerca de la ventana. Suspiro cansada y apoyo mi cabeza en el escritorio. Un par de chicas que no conozco bien entran chismoseando sobre algo. _Agrh, _no estoy de humor. Aún así las espío a través del pelo que cae sobre mis ojos.

— ¡Sí! Escuché que se saltan casi siempre el tercer período para ir a besuquearse tras las gradas. —dice la chica de la cola de caballo y camiseta azul. Creo que se llama Mandy o Candy… algo así.

— ¿Qué clase de chica se enrolla con el ex de su mejor amiga? — pregunta indignada la chica de blusa rosa.

— Oh, pero ya terminaron hace más de un mes, ¿no?

— Si, escuché que la engañó. Apuesto a que lo hizo con ella.

— Oh, Dios, ¿dices que la engañó con su amiga? ¡Qué horror! Igual los rumores dicen que le puso los cuernos con la zorrita de segundo año porque ella no quería acostarse con él. —Esperen un minuto. Ruptura de hace un mes. Engaño. Zorra de segundo. No querer tener sexo. Eso es demasiado familiar... No, no creo que hablen de Mike. ¡Además! ¿Qué amiga mía se enrollaría con él en las gradas? Alice lo odia y Jessica ya tiene a Jake... fuera de ellas no tengo ninguna otra amiga tan cercana como para que me afecte eso.

—Yo siempre supe que Jessica era una perra —dice chica-azul. ¿ESTAN MALDITAMENTE BROMEANDO?

— Para mí que está celosa de Bella porque ella es más ardiente. —contesta chica-rosa.

— ¡Sí! Una vez escuché una conversación de mi hermano con sus amigos y estaban hablando sobre con quienes se acostarían y ella salió primera. ¡La envidio! Tiene unas piernas fabulosas y su cabello es tan brilloso — ¿Qué? Interesante, pero… ya tengo suficientes chicos por el momento.

— Y encima ni siquiera usa maquillaje. ¡Quiero tener esa piel! —De acuerdo… ¿Ahora es el momento de _Envidien a Bella? _¿Qué diablos? ¿Jessica y Mike? No puede ser cierto. De pronto ya no me siento tan culpable por lo que pasó ayer.

Me levanto. Tengo que averiguar si todo es verdad. Las chicas miran en mi dirección como si recién se dieran cuenta que había otra persona más en el aula. Cuando me reconocen quedan boquiabiertas.

— ¿Qué diablos dijeron? —pregunto abruptamente.

— Qué tus piernas y cabello son asombrosos —responde chica-rosa con una sonrisa.

_Como si cayera en eso. _

— ¡Sí! ¿Que shampoo usas? —pregunta chica-azul.

— ¡Sobre lo de Jessica y Mike! —grito exasperada.

— Es solo un rumor… sobre que se besuquean en las gradas... ya sabes cómo son los rumores… —dice chica-rosa rodando los ojos. Este es el tercer período. Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Gracias. —digo antes de salir por la puerta. Me perderé la clase. No me interesa. Estoy tan cabreada que podría romper algo o golpear al primero que se me cruce.

Corro hacia las gradas y al llegar noto que no hay nadie. Tal vez solo era un estúpido rumor. Suspiro de alivio y cuando estaba por darme vuelta e irme, escuchó una risita. Conozco esa risa.

_Jessica__. _

¡Oh, Dios! Es cierto.

Me acerco un poco al lugar donde creo que escuche el ruido y veo a Jessica en el regazo de un chico rubio. Él está besando su cuello, seguidamente, el chico alza la mirada. Es Mike. Dios. Y me está mirando sorprendido mientras se separa del cuello de Jessica. Estoy parada. Con la boca abierta. Viéndolos. No puedo moverme, parezco congelada en mi lugar, como si estuviera jugando a las estatuas.

Me sonríe maliciosamente antes de dirigir su boca a los labios de Jessica. Ella está de espaldas y claramente no se dio cuenta de nada. Durante todo el beso Mike tiene sus ojos fijos en los míos. Está disfrutando de esto. Creo que es una especie de retorcida venganza. No entiendo de qué se estaría vengando, si él fue el que me engañó. Lo único que hice fue rechazar tener sexo con él. _Menos mal. _

De pronto ya no aguanto más ver esta escena y obligo a mis pies a moverse. Corro lejos. Lejos de Jessica. Lejos de los ojos de Mike mirándome con placer. Lejos de todo lo que pasó con Edward. Lejos de lo que hice con Jake. Lejos del caos en que se convirtió mi vida. No sé a dónde voy, lo único que sé es que todo lo que creía que era de una forma, en realidad es una mierda.


	11. Charla de Chicas

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Charla de chicas.<strong>

Voy caminando a casa, llorando.

Debo estar hecha un desastre, pero no me importa. Sigo en shock. No solo estoy llorando por lo que acabo de ver, si no por TODO.

Entro a mi casa y trato de subir por las escaleras sin que nadie me note. Dado que estoy sollozando como un bebé no creo que lo logre.

—¿Bella? —mamá sale de la cocina preocupada.

—Ma —grito como niña pequeña y corro a sus brazos. Llámenme infantil pero quiero a mi mamá.

Ella me abraza dulcemente y al instante me siento mejor. Sé que puedo confiar en ella cuando me diga que todo va a estar bien.

— Shhh, ¿qué pasa cariño? —me calma acariciando mi cabello.

— Yo... yo... Jessica... se estab-ban besando… y Edward... y yo... yo... soy una amiga horrible... pe-pero ella… tamb-bien— balbuceo hipando.

— Tranquila, mi amor. Todo va a estar bien. Cálmate y dime todo desde el principio.

No tiene que decírmelo dos veces. Necesito hablar con alguien. Me encuentro diciéndole absolutamente. Cuando Mike me engañó porque no quería acostarme con él. Que Edward me consoló y empezamos a enrollarnos. Lo de Jake. Que él está saliendo con Jessica, pero que yo lo conocí primero en el campamento y fue mi primer amor. Mi beso con Jake, mi pelea con Edward. Que él dijo que está enamorado de mí desde hace mucho y que ya no me quería más. Hasta que llegué a la parte donde Jessica se besuquea con Mike tras las gradas desde hace quien sabe cuánto y me quebré.

Mi mamá escuchó atentamente sin decir una palabra. Me está frotando la espalda tranquilizándome y de pronto suelta:

— Espera… si ese tipo te dejo… porque no querías acostarte con él, quiere decir… ¿que todavía eres virgen? —chilla horrorizada. Esperen... ¿QUÉ?

— ¡MAMÁ! —grito avergonzada. — De todo lo que te acabo de decir lo primero que me preguntas… ¿es si soy virgen?

— Bueno... yo pensé que ya lo habías hecho con tu primer novio. ¿Como era su nombre? ¿Jake? ¿Johan? ¿Jonathan? —niego con la cabeza —era algo con J. —añade defendiéndose.

—Era James, y solo tenía quince años, por el amor de Dios.

— Bueno, hoy en día no se sabe con esta juventud. Igual yo perdí la mía a los dieciséis, así que… —Cubro mis oídos, realmente no deseo escuchar esto.

— ¡DIOS, mamá! No necesito esa información... no deseo tener una imagen mental de eso. —chillo.

— Oh, bueno. ¡No seas exagerada! El sexo es algo normal, no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

— No me avergüenzo de hablar sobre eso — miento. Sí, me da vergüenza pero es común, ¿no? —Es solo que... no quiero escuchar tus anécdotas, por favor.

— De acuerdo —dice rodando los ojos. —Así que... ¿no has hecho nada? —vuelve a retomar el tema.

— No. Bueno... yo... aun soy virgen, si eso es a lo que te refieres —respondo totalmente mortificada. Si me pregunta si he hecho sexo oral juro que me tiro de un acantilado.

— ¿En serio? Pero... ¡tienes 18! —exclama asombrada.

— Ya lo sé, mamá.

— ¿Te da miedo? ¿Es eso?

— Un poco. —digo alejando mi mirada.

— Oh, cariño. No tienes que tener miedo de hacerlo. Es algo totalmente maravilloso cuando lo haces con alguien del cual estas enamorada. Y si no lo estás... sigue siendo asombroso. —dice con una mirada nostálgica. ¡DIOS! ¿Se va a poner a hablar de ligues de una noche? ¿De sexo salvaje?

_MATENME POR FAVOR. _

— Mamá...

— La primera vez siempre apesta. Puede ser dulce y romántico o puede ser pasional y algo del momento. Solo te recomiendo que no la pierdas en el asiento trasero de un auto porque eso es lo más patético del mundo.

— Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro. — ¿Podemos hablar sobre lo que te conté?

— Oh, sí, Jessica. —dice moviendo la cabeza y arrugando su nariz cuando dice su nombre— ¡Es una perra! —exclama. ¿Qué diablos le pasa hoy? ¿Es su día de actuar como una adolescente? Me habla de sexo, maldice... ¿quién es esta mujer?

—De acuerdo... —contesto insegura.

— Tienes que robarle a Jake y restregárselo en la cara — bufa.

_Humm… no pensé que esos serían sus consejos maternales. _

— ¡Mamá! —protesto.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡La chica es una pesada! ¿No me dijiste que prácticamente lo acosó para que saliera con ella? Se nota que Jake te quiere a ti. Yo que tú… ¡le lanzaría una indirecta de que se puede quedar con tus sobras! —se ríe y cuando me mira tiene un brillo extraño en los ojos. Como si estuviera planeando una súper venganza malvada.

— Me estás asustando.

Me agita una mano como restándole importancia a mí comentario.

— Esa jovencita te las tiene que pagar. ¡Nadie se mete con mi hijita así!

— Pero...

— Me voy a poner la camiseta de tu equipo y vamos a planear cómo destruirla.

— ¿Qué rayos? ¿No era que la querías como si fuera una hija? —imito sus palabras. ¡Las dijo la semana pasada!

— Eso fue antes de que escuchara todo esto. Además, nunca me cayó tan bien. ¡Siempre trata de rebajarte! Alice es más divertida. Ahora ella es mi nueva hija adoptiva —responde ofendida. Niego con la cabeza.

_Mi madre está loca. _

— Ahora vamos a lo importante: ¿Te gusta Edward o Jake? — ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué ESA pregunta?

— Yo... bueno... como que me gustan los dos pero Edward siempre fue mi mejor amigo.

— Pero bien que te lo besuqueaste —resopla. Mis mejillas arden.

— Yo... estaba confundida y… y... —está buenísimo.

— No te estoy juzgando. Yo también si tuviera tu edad saltaría sobre él. ¡Está buenísimo!

De tal palo tal astilla. Suspiro.

—Sí, bueno... es muy ardiente pero también es divertido. Y canta. Y es inteligente. Pero aún no lo veo del todo como algo más que mi amigo o un ligue para pasar el rato.

— ¿También canta? —pregunta boquiabierta.

— ¿No eras Team Jake? —bromeo. Ayer cuando se fue estuvo toda la jodida noche hablando sobre lo genial que era.

— Oh, bueno... ¡No sabía que Edward cantaba! Eso suma muchísimos puntos. Además, siempre me cayó bien pero... ¡Jake es encantador! Los chicos malos son mi punto débil. Tu padre con su motocicleta robó mi corazón —suspira soñadoramente.

_Se supone que tiene que gustarme a mí. _

— Oh, sí, bueno… entiendes mi dilema.

— No tienes ningún dilema.

— ¿Qué? —ahora estoy confundida.

— Cuando te pregunto por Edward lo primero que se te viene a la mente es _"simpático, divertido, canta y ardiente" _en ese orden. En cambio, si te digo Jake solo puedes pensar en lo bueno que está y en que extrañas que te bese — ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe?

— Yo...

— ¡Y no trates de negarlo! Ya me ha pasado eso. Y cuando dices que un chico es simpático… es hundirlo en pudín de chocolate.

— ¿Pudín?

— Es una metáfora. —pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Entonces cual es el final de tu teoría?

— Que te gusta y te cae bien Edward, pero es Jake el que te mueve el piso.

— Oh — ¿Es tan sencillo?

— Yo diría que te acuestes con Jake para librarte de la tensión sexual.

— ¡MAMÁ!

— ¿Qué? ¡En la cena echaban chispas! Y lo vi comerte con los ojos un par de veces. No tortures al chico, Bella. —se defiende.

— Pero... pero...

— Eres muy joven todavía, tienes que divertirte. Capaz y llegues a enamorarte de él. Parece un buen chico. Y Edward... si ya se rindió contigo diría que le des tiempo para ver si vuelve a tratar de ser tu amigo. Aunque no pienso que sea de los que se rinden tan fácil.

— Ha estado años enamorado de mí, tal vez ya se hartó.

— Estuvo años sintiendo algo en secreto por ti y cuando al fin te lo dice ¿crees que se va a rendir? No sé... dudo que deje las cosas como están.

— ¿Entonces qué hago? No puedo aparecer de la mano con Jake de un día para el otro.

— Si Jessica te dice algo cuando te vea con Jake le dices "_Oh, pensé que estaba de moda enrollarse con los ex de tus amigas_" y luego te vas meneando las caderas, te das la vuelta y das el toque mortal "_Sabes... por lo menos mi ex si quería meterse en mis pantalones_" vuelves por tu camino, ¡y listo! —Guau, mi mamá tiene toda una mente perversa. ¡Lo que dijo es genial! Creo que lo voy a anotar y practicar más tarde… por si las dudas.

—Guau... eso... ¡es genial!

— Lo sé, cariño. ¡El Team Bella tiene poder!

— Ajá... —ya se está emocionando mucho.

Tocan el timbre.

— Yo voy. —anuncia mamá levantándose.

Unos segundos más tarde aparece Alice sudando como si hubiera venido corriendo hasta aquí.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡Unas chicas me dijeron que te vieron saliendo de la escuela llorando! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASÓ?

— ¿No le dijiste a Jessica, no?

— No, no la pude encontrar. —Suspiro de alivio. — ¿Qué pasa?

— Oh, querida, ¡siéntate! y bienvenida a la charla de chicas. Ponte cómoda, tienes para rato —advierte mamá.

Y así empiezo toda la historia nuevamente. Me siento muchísimo mejor. Tal vez las cosas mejoren y tomen la dirección correcta.

_Tal vez._


	12. Las jodidas dos palabras

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Las jodidas dos palabras.<strong>

Cuando termino de contar toda la historia, por segunda vez en el día, Alice tiene la mandíbula por el piso.

— ¡POR DIOS! Te enganchaste con el _jodido-cuerpo-hermoso _de Jake, ¿y no me lo dijiste? —chilla enfadada. Bien… no pensé que me iba a decir eso.

— Yo... bueno, si...

— No lo puedo creer. ¡TE ENVIDIO! Primero Edward, después Jasper no puede sacarte los ojos de encima y… ¡ahora Jake!

— ¿Quién es Jasper?— pregunta mamá alzando una ceja.

— Era mi "_cita_" en el cine. Pero se la pasó babeando por Bella, y en la fiesta…

— Bueno, bueno. Él no es importante —interrumpo. No quiero que mamá empiece a acosarme con él también. Ni siquiera tenemos nada.

—Humm… —dice mamá poco convencida.

— Apoyo la idea de tu mamá de tirarte de los pelos con Jessica —dice Alice.

— No escuché que ella dijera eso.

— Oh, bueno. Entonces es mi idea.

— Me parece una idea genial —añade mamá.

— La he escuchado algunas veces, diciéndome que envidia que tengas unos padres maravillosos y tu cuerpo... y que los chicos siempre babeen por tus piernas... ¡Pero pensé que era una envidia sana! Como la de las amigas normales —explica Alice haciendo malas caras.

— ¿Sabes que tendrías que hacer? —interrumpe mi madre de repente emocionada.

_Me da miedo. _

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Una fiesta!

— ¿Eh? —preguntamos Alice y yo al unísono.

— ¡Una muy perfecta fiesta sin que ella se entere! Y divulgar rumores sobre que es una zorra —dice mamá con una sonrisa malvada.

— Pero... —empiezo y luego soy interrumpida.

— ¡Es perfecto! El fin de semana tu padre y yo podemos irnos a alguna parte a descansar. El sábado haces la mejor fiesta de la historia y es la excusa perfecta para cuando te pregunten como empezaste a enrollarte con Jake… —empieza a divagar y puedo oír las ruedas trabajando en su cabeza. Debo ser la única adolescente a la que sus padres la obligan a hacer una fiesta. —Y hasta puedes dar el siguiente paso —añade guiñándome un ojo.

_POR EL AMOR DE DIOS. _

Me pongo como un tomate y Alice me mira divertida tratando de no reírse.

—Humm… sí, bueno... —balbuceo. ¡No sé qué decir!

— ¡Era un chiste! Aunque mientras no sea en mi cuarto no tengo problema.

_DIOS. _

No creo que pueda sonrojarme más.

— ¿Pero con cuál de los dos? —dice Alice dándome una mirada malvada.

— ¡Lo dices como si fuera una zorra!

— Oh, claro que no, cariño. — ¿Está diciéndolo con sarcasmo?

— ¡Tenemos que planear la fiesta! —chilla Alice emocionada.

* * *

><p>Es viernes y estoy saliendo de clases.<p>

Según mamá y Alice, no debo enfrentar a Jessica hasta después de la fiesta. Igual no la he visto mucho, está _"deprimida" _porque terminó con Jake. Hablé con él y me dijo que ella se puso toda histérica cuando empezó a decirle que no creía que debieran seguir saliendo. Que le dijo que había una fila de chicos que estarían dispuestos a tomar su lugar y no se iba a quedar con un chico sin sangre caliente en el cuerpo. Esas fueron sus palabras exactas según Jake. Después se fue haciendo toda una escena dramática.

Alice y yo la hemos estado ignorando estos últimos días, ya que, nos encargamos de difundir el rumor de la fiesta de mañana en mi casa. Obviamente, haciendo hincapié en que Jessica no debe enterarse porque se está enrollando con mi ex novio y estoy sumamente enojada con ella. Cuando camino por el pasillo escucho susurros y algunos pocos me saludan diciéndome "_hasta mañana_" con miradas cómplices.

Va a ser una gran fiesta. Alice le mandó mensajes a Jasper para que todos sus amigos vinieran y yo presiento que será un caos.

Salgo de la escuela.

_Al fin. _

Estoy caminando tranquilamente cuando siento que alguien me agarra del brazo. Fuerte. Me paralizo. ¿Qué mierda...?

—Bella—dice Edward. No hemos hablado desde nuestra pelea.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Sobre qué? —pregunto precavidamente. No tengo ánimos para discutir.

— Sobre tú... y yo.

— No hay un tú y yo Edward—decidí que no debo acercarme a él. No quiero lastimarlo, debe ser muy feo y doloroso amar sin ser correspondido. Además estos días me he estado liando con Jake… sería como engañarlo, ¿no?

— Aún.

— Edw… —me veo interrumpida cuando el pone un dedo en mis labios haciendo que me calle. Me estremezco por la sensación. Todavía tiene ese efecto en mí.

—No, Bella. Escúchame. —Lo miro a los ojos. A sus hermosos ojos avellana que me miran con algo que no puedo descifrar. —Te amo. — me dice y creo que deje de respirar. Ya me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí, pero no es lo mismo. No eran las jodidas dos palabras. Las que toda chica quiere oír. Muerdo mi labio como siempre hago cuando me muero de los nervios. —Y no voy a sentarme a ver cómo estás feliz con otro.

_¿Qué? _

— Sí, ya sé... en este momento de la película el chico no correspondido le diría a la chica _"No importa si no estás conmigo, quiero que seas feliz" _y se haría a un lado. Pero eso es una mierda y en la vida real duele. Lo intenté. Te juro que quise apartarme para que sigas con tu vida, pero estar separado de ti, no formar parte de tu vida... me duele más que cualquier otra cosa. No es que no quiera que seas feliz, ¡lo deseo! Sin embargo, quiero que seas feliz conmigo. —Lo miro. No puedo creer todo lo que está diciendo. —Ahora que al fin sabes lo que siento por ti, no me voy a rendir —añade seriamente. Tiene una mirada de cachorro enfermo de amor en el rostro mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los míos —Quiero estar contigo. Quiero una relación seria. Las flores, el romanticismo, los chocolates, las cosas cursis, las citas, los apodos infantiles, los momentos empalagosos, la cena con los padres, los susurros al oído, las serenatas, tomarse de las manos... —dice mirando nuestras manos unidas. —Quiero bajarte las estrellas, quiero cantarte canciones de amor todo el tiempo, quiero decir tonterías sólo para hacerte reír, quiero besarte cada segundo del día, quiero acomodar tu cabello detrás de tu oreja, quiero estar para ti cuando me necesites, escucharte hablar sobre cosas sin sentido, ser el que limpie tus lágrimas, el que está contigo cuando estás feliz, el que te hará hacerte enojar solo para tener millones de besos de reconciliación. —Creo que ya perdí la capacidad de respirar, de pensar, de hacer algo que no sea mirarlo como una idiota. —Quiero que seas mía. —susurra contra mis labios— Quiero amarte el resto de mi vida.

Oh, por Dios. Antes de que pueda decir algo, sus labios están en los míos y me derrito en la sensación.


	13. ¡Que comience la fiesta!

**************************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>¡<strong>**Qué comience la fiesta!**

Edward me cubre el rostro con sus manos y empieza a acariciar mis mejillas con sus pulgares. Sus labios se sienten suaves y cálidos. Me está besando dulcemente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero de pronto me besa con urgencia, hambre, pasión, deseo... lo profundiza frenéticamente como si quisiera consumirme, devorarme, llevarse una parte de mí. Nunca me besó así. Se siente bien y mal al mismo tiempo.

_Jake_.

No puedo hacerle esto. No puedo jugar con ambos. Me cuesta varios intentos pero logro separarme de sus ávidos labios.

— No puedo. —susurro sin aliento. Cepilla mi cabello con sus dedos. Me está mirando con tanto amor que duele.

— Esperaré. —murmura cerca de mi oído.

—Edward… yo...

— Shhh, lo sé. No quieres jugar a dos puntas, lo entiendo. Pero eso no quiere decir que voy a dejarte en paz.

— Pero...

— Voy a jugar sucio si es necesario. En la guerra y en el amor vale todo.

Comienzo a protestar pero me corta.

—Me devolviste el beso, Bella.

— Yo...

— Era una prueba, ¿no lo entiendes? Te bese porque quería saber si tenía alguna mínima esperanza. Y lo sentí. Me correspondiste. Tu cuerpo me desea. Apuesto a que sientes algo también por mí, pero estás tan confundida que no te das cuenta.

— Edward... — ¿Será cierto? ¿Subconscientemente estoy enamorada de él y no lo sé? Esto es muy confuso.

— No. Perdiste tu oportunidad. Si hubieras rechazado mis besos y caricias hace unos segundos podría haber accedido a dejarte en paz. Pero ahora que tengo esperanzas, no vas a poder librarte de mí.

_¡Dios mío! ¡Quiero protestar! _

Decirle que estoy confundida, que no puedo andar besando a dos chicos al mismo tiempo, que necesito… tiempo. Pero cuando abro la boca para decir todo esto, él me vuelve a besar y enreda su lengua con la mía nuevamente. Gimo en su boca. Me lo está poniendo muy difícil. Después de unos segundos muevo mi cara lejos de su alcance.

— ¡Edward! —lo regaño— ¡No puedes besarme cuando se te dé la gana! Yo… estoy viendo a Luke. Creo... no puedo... — balbuceo como idiota. Esto es incómodo. No quiero hablar de Jake después de besarme así con Edward.

_Eres una zorra. _—una vocecita en mi cabeza dice.

—Pensé que te gustaban los chicos malos. ¡Solo estaba siguiendo mi papel! Puedo conseguirme una motocicleta, si quieres —dice enarcando una ceja. —Si quieres un jodido chico malo. Voy a ser el peor chico malo que te puedas imaginar.

— Pero...

— Todo por ti, nena —agrega guiñando un ojo y yéndose con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_¿En qué diablos estoy metida ahora? _

Suspiro ruidosamente. Este va a ser un _muy _largo fin de semana.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué te vas a poner? —pregunta por enésima vez Alice.<p>

Estoy en mi cuarto, sentada en la cama con montones de prendas alrededor.

—_Agrh. _¡No lo sé! —miro el reloj. Son las ocho de la tarde. No tengo mucho tiempo para prepararme. Mis padres se fueron hace un par de horas deseándome suerte con la fiesta. No entiendo como mi papá está a favor de todo esto.

—Odio admitir esto, pero quisiera que estuviera Jessica. —dice Alice arrugando la cara — ¡Solo porque es una jodida experta con la ropa y maquillaje! —agrega al ver mi cara.

—Lo sé. —suspiro. Tengo muchísima ropa pero no puedo decidirme.

— ¿Por qué no usas esto? —pregunta Alice mostrándome un vestido rosado palido, muy lindo. Es ajustado y corto... ¡Definitivamente sexy!

— ¡Eres un genio! —chillo emocionada.

— Podrías usarlo con tus zapatos _stilettos_, tipo botitas. —dice más emocionada.

— Sti... ¿Qué?

—No sabes nada sobre moda. —se agacha en mi armario, revuelve dentro de un par de cajas de zapatos y luego me pone unos tacones negros cerca de mi cara.

— Ah… ¡Esos! —son unos zapatos con un taco aguja altísimos. Casi no los he usado. Ya que la fiesta es en mi casa y no voy a tener que caminar mucho, creo que estarán bien.

— ¡Vamos, cámbiate! ¡Luego te maquillo los ojos como la otra noche!

— Está bien.

— Mientras, voy a acomodar el desastre que hicimos. No vaya a ser que tengas suerte —sonríe maliciosamente.

— Basta. —advierto.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Hasta tienes permiso paterno para hacer lo que quieras —responde moviendo las cejas. ¿Por qué todo el jodido mundo puede hacer eso?

* * *

><p>Cuando terminamos de arreglarnos, empieza a llegar la gente. Estoy nerviosa. El tiempo pasa y cada vez más personas entran a mi casa, ¡hasta hay un jodido barril de cerveza en la cocina!<p>

La música suena bastante fuerte, todo el barrio debe saber que hay una fiesta en mi casa. Siento que unos brazos me rodean la cintura por detrás, y no tengo idea de quién es. ¿Qué tan puta me hace eso?

— Hola hermosa. Te extrañé —es Jake. Me permito derretirme en sus brazos.

— Yo también. —aunque no es la verdad del todo. He estado comiéndome el cerebro con el beso de ayer a cada momento.

— Bailemos —me susurra contra mi cuello. ¿Baila? Mmm… quiero ver eso.

Vamos a la _"pista de baile", _que resulta ser mi sala de estar. Han movido el sofá lejos para dejar un gran espacio. Empiezo a menear mis caderas al ritmo de la música. Mi espalda está contra el pecho de Jake, sus manos firmemente en mi estómago.

_Se siente rico. _

— Hueles jodidamente bien —susurra con voz ronca.

Empezamos a movernos más rápido y levanto mis brazos para darle mayor efecto a nuestro baile.

— Si sigues restregando tu trasero en mi entrepierna me vas a avergonzar en público. —dice Jake entre risas al oído.

Empiezo a reírme con ganas. Es una imagen mental muy divertida. De pronto el me gira y mi cara queda a centímetros de la suya.

— ¿Crees que es divertido torturar a un chico así? —pregunta fingiendo estar ofendido.

— Mmm… Sip. Mucho.

— Te estás portando mal. Muy mal.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo me vas a castigar? —respondo audaz. De repente ya no quiero que haya una fiesta aquí. Me gustaría llevarlo al sofá y hacerle unas cuantas cosas no aptas para todo público.

— Se me ocurren muchas formas —empieza a besarme en la base de la garganta. Muevo mi cuello para darle un mejor acceso. —Más tarde — promete. _Dios. _

Si cierro los ojos es como si ya no tuviera ningún problema. Podría disfrutar del momento sin pensar en lo que va a pasar después. Esto es tan relajante. Tan solo bailar…

Jake acerca sus labios a los míos, _rozándolos, probándolos, tentándolos. _Necesito más. Antes de que pueda darle un buen beso, escucho que alguien grita mi nombre.

— ¡Bella! —es Jasper. Y yo que ya me había olvidado de mi pequeño _acosador-fanático-sermoneador_.

— ¡Hey, Jasper! —me da una brillante sonrisa y luego frunce el ceño cuando ve a Jake.

— ¿No estabas con ese otro chico? ¿Él que canta? —pregunta mirándome confundido. Luego se gira hacia su amigo. — ¿Y tú desde cuando estás comiéndote a esta belleza a mis espaldas? Sabía que habías terminado con Jessica… pero, ¡viejo! Te mueves rápido.

Debo parecerle una total zorra que se está enrollando con el reciente ex de su amiga. Y tiene razón. Me alejo un poco de Jake, aunque ya debe haber visto toda la escena. ¡Ni siquiera puedo culpar al alcohol porque estoy completamente sobria!

—No es de tu incumbencia. Bella y yo nos conocemos de antes. Tuvimos como una aventura de verano —contesta Jake dándome una mirada divertida.

Jasper se ve totalmente sorprendido.

_Aventura. _

¿Por qué uso esa palabra? ¡Suena como si me acosté con él un verano!

— Tenía doce, lo que pasó fue totalmente inocente —digo defendiéndome. No quiero arruinar más mi pobre reputación.

— ¿Eres de las precoces? —Ahora estoy más que mortificada. Genial. Ahora era una zorra desde los doce. Jasper ríe ante mi mirada. —Estoy bromeando. Deberías haberte visto la cara. —dice entre risas. Suspiro de alivio. —Así que… se conocieron cuando eran niños. Y… ¿se reconocieron desde el principio? —pregunta cambiando de tema abruptamente. Está poniendo una cara extraña.

— Yo sí, lo reconocí al instante. Él tardó más en darse cuenta. —respondo por ambos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tú? Pensé que tenías mala memoria o apestabas en reconocer a la gente. —contesta Jasper viendo hacia otra parte. —O tal vez solo lo haces conmigo —murmura entre dientes. Apenas y le entendí. Debo haber escuchado mal con la música y todo. No entiendo su comentario, ya ni me acuerdo de qué estábamos hablando.

—Voy por unas cervezas —anuncia Jake. Jasper se me queda viendo un momento y luego se le une.

_¡Me dejaron sola! Que caballeros. _

— ¿Que hace la princesa aquí sola? —Edward dice cerca de mi oído. Asustó la mierda fuera de mí.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! Casi me matas del susto. —Él solo se ríe a carcajadas. Me doy cuenta de que no está solo: a su lado hay una linda chica de pelo oscuro y grandes ojos verdes. Es hermosa.

_¿Quién es esa? _

— Oh, ella es Rosalie, la chica que me trajo a casa el otro día. —informa Edward como si nada.

_¿QUÉ? _

¿Ella es la chica con voz chillona? ¿Y la invitó a mi fiesta? A quien quiero engañar… estoy celosa, y no solo eso, también estoy furiosa como el infierno.

— ¡Hola! —saluda la muchacha —Logan me ha hablado mucho de ti.

¿Le habló de mí? Debe haber sido algo como "_Oh, estoy enamorado de una chica boba llamada Bella y ella piensa que estoy en mi casa de niñero, es tan tonta. No quiere acostarse conmigo, así que vas a tener que ayudarme con eso_" y luego habrían ido a...

—Oh, aquí están. —Emmett (el mejor amigo de Edward) interrumpe mis pensamientos. Noto que rodea a Rosalie por la cintura.

_Oh. _

—Hola, Bella. Ella es Rosalie, mi novia —Emmett habla dándome su encantadora sonrisa.

_¡SU JODIDA NOVIA! _

_Mierda. _

Me he puesto celosa por nada. Todo lo de la furgoneta… todo absolutamente por nada. Dirijo mi mirada a Edward y él me está sonriendo arrogantemente. _Agrh. _Debe saber en lo que estoy pensando.

—Ya nos habíamos presentado —dice ella con un puchero y mirándolo como idiota enamorada.

— Si... —respondo. Quiero borrar la maldita sonrisa de la cara de Edward. De pronto se le borra. ¿Es que lee mis pensamientos?

Siento un brazo rodearme la cintura.

— Te traje una cerveza. —dice un Luke sonriente. Trato de devolver la misma sonrisa. Estoy sintiendo tres pares de ojos perforando mi cráneo. La chica quien _no-era-una-zorra-después-de-todo_, me mira confundida. Parece que Edward no le contó las nuevas noticias. Emmett está fulminando con la mirada a Jake, eso demuestra lo fiel que es a Edward.

Me siento como si estuviera en medio de un campo de batalla.

_Espero que todo termine bien._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	14. Yo nunca quise que esto pasara

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo nunca... quise que esto pasara.<strong>

— Hey, Eliam —saluda Jake.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mi nombre es EDWARD? —masculla Edward entre dientes.

— Solo está bromeando. —digo soltando una risita.

— Si, claro. —murmura Edward no tan convencido.

—Humm… bueno… vayamos a bailar. —dice Rosalie alegremente arrastrando a Edward y Emmett de sus brazos. Ahora la chica es mi nuevo ídolo.

Me quedo sola en silencio con Jake. Él sigue mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Edward.

— ¡Hey, aquí estas! —chilla Alice. Nunca había estado tan contenta de ver a mi amiga.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Estaba poniendo en marcha el plan vengarse de la zorra, ¿lo olvidas? ¡Toda la fiesta era para eso!

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Jake confundido. No le conté lo que pasó con Jessica, ya que, es raro hablar de ella con él.

— Nada. —respondo rápidamente a Jake— ¿Y qué dijiste? —vuelvo a Alice.

— Solo empecé los rumores que habíamos pensado. —dice encogiéndose de hombros y dándome su sonrisa malvada. Bien, quiero que todos descubran la clase de persona que en realidad es.

— Bueno, ¡ya basta de hablar de eso! Es una fiesta, hay que divertirse. — chillo entusiasmada. Quiero relajarme un poco. Tomo un buen sorbo de mi cerveza y envuelvo un brazo en la cintura de Jake.

— ¿En qué estábamos antes de que Jasper interrumpiera? —susurro cerca de sus labios. Quiero volver a ese maravilloso lugar.

—Mmm… no lo sé —contesta antes de besarme.

_De eso estaba hablando. _

* * *

><p>El resto de la fiesta pasa rápidamente. Entre bailes, cervezas, besos calientes con Jake, rumores sobre Jessica… Las horas pasan, y yo estoy pasando un rato genial. La gente comienza a irse lentamente. Cuando sólo quedamos Alice, Jake, Edward, Jasper, Emmett y su novia, me derrumbo en el sofá suspirando ruidosamente.<p>

— Estoy cansada.

— Ni siquiera estás borracha —se burla Edward. Él también parece sobrio, lo que es raro.

— Tengo la solución para eso. —dice Alice agitando una botella de vodka a nosotros. — ¡Hagamos una ronda! Juguemos al "_Yo nunca_".

—_Agrh_. Apesto en esos juegos. —me quejo.

— ¿Cómo se juega? —pregunta Rosalie.

_¿Es en serio? _

— ¿No sabes jugar? —exclama Emmett sorprendido.

— No. —responde ella tímidamente. Me cae bien. Parece una buena chica, tal vez podemos ser amigas... nunca tengo que mencionarle mi primera impresión sobre ella, ¿no?

— Cada persona dice una frase empezando con "_Yo nunca_" y los que lo hayan hecho tienen que beber un trago —le explica brevemente Emmett.

— ¡JUGUEMOS! —grita Alice. Tal vez ya está un poco borracha.

Nos posicionamos en ronda. Logan está frente a mí viéndome divertido. Va a meterme en problemas. Él sabe muchos secretos y cosas vergonzosas sobre mí.

— Que empiece Rosalie, porque es novata. —dice Jasper.

— Oh, bueno… _Yo nunca _he jugado a este juego —dice dándonos una dulce sonrisa. Creo que todos rodamos los ojos. Tomo un trago junto con el resto.

— Yo nunca he tenido sexo —dice Emmett con una mirada perversa.

_Maldito pervertido. _

Ahora todos toman, excepto yo y Alice. Todos nos miran tratando de no sonreír. Jake me lanza una mirada. DIOS, que humillante.

— Yo nunca... me he tatuado —dice Edward dándome una mirada. Dios mío. Tomo un trago. Él sabe perfectamente que tengo uno porque nos lo hicimos juntos, cuando Edward cumplió los diecisiete.

* * *

><p>—<em>Adivina que te voy a regalar. Es algo que siempre has querido —dije emocionada. <em>

— _¿Un perro? Siempre quise uno —contesta __Edward_ _con cara de niño inocente. _

— _No. _

— _Oh, entonces no es tan bueno. Era un perro o nada. _

— _Por favor, ¿cómo te voy a regalar un cachorro? _

— _No lo sé, dijiste que era algo que quería, y quiero un perro. Mi papá es alérgico, por eso nunca tuve uno. _

— _No te voy a regalar un perro, __Edward__. _

—_De acuerdo... ¿entonces qué? _

— _Piensa. Es algo que lo vas a tener por siempre... _

—_Mmm… _

— _En tu cuerpo. _

— _¿Te vas a acostar conmigo? _

— _¿Qué? ¡NO! —el ríe._

—_Tenía que intentarlo. _

— _¡Vamos! Es fácil. Siempre has querido hacerte uno. _

— _¡Dios! ¿Me vas a regalar un tatuaje? —exclama emocionado. _

— _¡SÍ! _

— _¿No tengo que ser mayor para eso? _

— _Tengo una amiga tatuadora y va a hacer una excepción contigo. _

— _Oh, guau. Es un gran regalo, pero... _

— _¿Pero? _

— _Solo me voy a hacer uno si tú te lo haces conmigo. ¡Podríamos tatuarnos lo mismo! _

— _¿Qué? ¡NO! Mis padres me van a matar. _

— _Tus padres son geniales —contesta rodando los ojos — ¿Y tu papá no tiene todo el brazo tatuado? _

— _Bueno, sí... pero… cuando se trata de mí no se fija en lo que él hizo. _

— _¡Oh, vamos! Te lo puedes hacer en un lugar privado para que no lo noten —meneó las cejas. Lo golpeé en el brazo. —Hazte uno conmigo, por favor. Sabes que me dan escalofríos las agujas —añade arrugando la nariz. _

— _Cobarde._

—_¡Bella! —me miró como un cachorrito. Nunca pude decirle que no a esa cara. _

— _Está bien. Pero no voy a tatuarme lo mismo que tú. Eso sería raro. _

—_De acuerdo... de todos modos, si queríamos coincidir en un tatuaje íbamos a estar todo el día. Ni loco me haría una mariposita. _

* * *

><p>Y así, es como terminé con un tatuaje de mariposa en mi espalda baja. Él se hizo una especie de sol tribal en su espalda.<p>

— ¿Tienes un tatuaje? —chilla Jake sacándome de mis recuerdos.

—Mmm… sí.

— ¿Donde? —pregunta entre susurros. Antes de que pueda responder Alice empieza a hablar.

— _Yo nunca _me he besado con nadie que esté en esta sala. —Todos tomamos nuestros tragos menos Alice. Espera… ¿Jasper también? ¿A quién besó? Solo somos Rosalie y yo.

— Por favor, dime que no te besaste con Jake o quedaré traumada de por vida —dice Alice horrorizada.

— Nop, no me besé con un hombre. —contesta igual de horrorizado.

— Entonces... —miro a Rosalie pero parece igual de perdida que yo.

— Rose... — empieza Emmett haciendo una cara fea.

— ¡No me vean a mí! Es la primera vez que lo veo — se defiende Rosalie. Eso me deja solo a mí. Siempre me ha parecido muy familiar pero… ¿besarme? ¿No se supone que tendría que recordarlo? Recuerdo los nombres de todos los chicos con los que me enredé y ninguno se llamaba Jasper.

— Yo... —estoy totalmente confundida.

— Déjame refrescarte la memoria —parece un poco borracho— Hace dos años, en una fiesta, después del concierto de Maroon 5, te dije que me llamaba Matt y tu dijiste _"¿como el de la banda?"_, hablamos y bailamos.

_¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! Lo recuerdo_.

Mis padres me regalaron los boletos para el concierto en mis dulces dieciséis. Después del show unas chicas groupies me invitaron a una fiesta, pensé "¿_por qué no_?" Acababa de terminar con Noah y quería algo de diversión. ¿Jasper es el chico rubio ardiente de último año con el que me enrede? En mi defensa, estaba un poco borracha. Él era mayor y lindo. No puedo creer que no lo reconocí.

— Oh, Dios.

—Ahora me recuerdas. —dice triunfante. Está siendo asesinado con los ojos de Edward y Jake.

_Divertido. _

— Estaba borracha. —me defiendo.

— Si, recuerdo tu baile arriba de la mesa —habla entre risas.

— Bueno, veamos… de los cuatro chicos que están aquí... ¡Te liaste con tres! ERES MI NUEVA IDOLA —grita Alice. Es verdad, soy una zorra. Me gano una mirada recelosa de Rosalie... tal vez está preocupada de que también haya tenido algo con Emmett. Dios, voy a cambiar de tema.

_¡Urgente! _

* * *

><p>Seguimos jugando hasta que la botella se termina. Estoy muy mareada.<p>

_Mierda. _

Jake empieza a ser muy cariñoso conmigo. Parece que es muy pegajoso cuando se emborracha.

—Te deseo —me susurra al oído. Su voz suena algo lenta, arrastró mucho las letras, pero sigue siendo ardiente como el infierno.

Emmett y su novia se van muy rápido. Al parecer, no somos los únicos calientes aquí. Jasper se ve algo incómodo desde su confesión así que no tarda mucho en irse. Edward me mira frunciendo el ceño. No parece muy borracho, tiene mucho aguante. Alice está totalmente perdida.

— Voy a llevarte a casa —le dice Edward.

— ¿No estás muy borracho para conducir? —le pregunto preocupada.

— Voy a estar bien —responde cortante —Solo quiero irme de aquí — murmura para sí mismo.

— De acuerdo, ¡adiós chicos! ¡Diviértanse! —nos chilla Alice a mí y a Jake. Mis mejillas se calientan.

Apenas y se habían ido cuando Jake me ataca a besos.

— ¡Jake! — chillo sorprendida.

— Estamos solos —masculla subiendo el borde de mi vestido con una mano. Mi corazón late frenéticamente en mi pecho. Me trago la vergüenza y me levanto.

— Vamos a mi cuarto —le susurro al oído.

No tarda ni treinta segundos en subir por las escaleras y correr a mi cuarto llevándome de la mano. Apenas cerramos la puerta, me toma de la cintura y me besa apasionadamente. Salto y envuelvo mis piernas en sus caderas. Esto se siente tan bien. Camina de espaldas y caemos sobre mi cama. Estamos desesperados, ansiosos, lujuriosos como si no pudiéramos pasar ni un segundo sin explorarnos el uno al otro.

Empiezo a subir su camiseta y él me ayuda a quitársela sin problemas. Tiene unos abdominales duros y perfectos, un pecho fuerte, hombros anchos, y… un tatuaje que cubre parte de su brazo y su hombro. Me giro un poco para verlo mejor... El tatuaje sigue por su espalda. Es jodidamente caliente.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunta con voz ronca.

— Mucho —ya sueno sin aliento y ni siquiera me ha tocado. Aún no sé qué tan lejos quiero que las cosas lleguen.

Nos seguimos besando como locos y él empieza a sacarme el vestido. Subo los brazos para ayudarlo y se me queda viendo embobado. Sus ojos brillan de deseo y siento una presión en mi centro sólo de verlo.

— Eres demasiado ardiente.

Sus palabras solo me excitan más. Le pongo una mano en su cuello y lo atraigo hacia mí. Empieza a besarme el cuello y la clavícula. Esto se siente demasiado bien. Gimo. Su lengua caliente empieza a recorrer la piel salada por el sudor de mi pecho. Estoy más allá de encendida. Estoy en llamas.

Siento la dureza de sus jeans en mi muslo y todo mi ser grita que le arranque los pantalones. Respiro pesadamente.

Sus dedos tratan de desabrochar mi sujetador pero está siendo muy torpe. Quiero reírme. Logan también siempre intentaba quitarme el sujetador y nunca logró abrirlo. Hombres. Gruñe frustrado.

— Maldito. Está hecho para que no puedan abrirlos en momentos así — me río. Se rinde y empieza a hacer su camino hacia mi ropa interior. — ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— Porque todavía tengo que castigarte por lo de hoy —Empieza a jugar con el elástico de mis bragas. Me muerdo el labio. —Me encanta cuando te muerdes el labio así.

Mi respiración es superficial. Estoy totalmente perdida creo que podría hacerme lo que quiera y yo no protestaría. Pasa su mano por mi entrepierna y contengo el aliento. Me estoy muriendo. Quiero sus dedos dentro de mí.

— ¿Te gusta? —Asiento con la cabeza porque no puedo formular las palabras.

Empieza a besar mi estómago y se pone a jugar con el piercing de mi ombligo con la lengua. Edward siempre hacía eso… ¿por qué estoy pensando en él?

_Tonta, tonta, tonta_.

Su mano vuelve a rozarme en el mismo lugar y es todo, estoy tan mojada que da vergüenza.

—Edward—gimo.

_¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no!_

Díganme que NO DIJE ESO. Que no lo haya escuchado, dios mío. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Jake se congela.

_DIABLOS, lo escuchó. _

Levanta su cabeza y me mira a los ojos.

— ¿Como me llamaste?

— Yo... es que… lo siento... solo... — ¿qué diablos puedo decir que no lo haga peor? Rápidamente se levanta de la cama. ¡Oh, no!

— Mierda... —maldice para sí mismo.

— Jake, no...

—Oh, así que sabes mi nombre —replica enojado. Junta su camiseta del suelo y se la pone.

— Yo... solo estaba pensando en...

— ¡NO! Si dices que estabas pensando en ese idiota mientras te besaba y tocaba te juro que...

— ¡No! Yo… es que... estabas jugando con mi piercing y solo me hizo acordar a él por un momento pero...— ¿por qué mierda no cierro la boca? ¡Estoy empeorándolo!

— Genial, ahora cualquier cosa que haga te hace acordar a él.

— No es eso… yo...

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no me expliques. Nada de lo que digas lo hará sonar mejor — antes de tener tiempo a decir algo más, el se retira cerrando la puerta de mi habitación con fuerza.

_Lo arruiné._


	15. No te quiero perder

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>No te quiero perder.<strong>

Me quede un rato mirando el techo pensando en cómo había jodido todo.

_Soy una idiota. _

Pero tal vez fue bueno que se haya detenido ahí. Aún no estoy segura si esa era la forma y el momento de perder mi virginidad. Suspiro y me levanto para ponerme el pijama. Me vuelvo a acostar y sigo pensando en todo lo que pasó hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

><p>Un sonido extraño me despierta.<p>

Froto mis ojos y presto atención. Es mi celular. ¿Quién me llama a las…? Veo el reloj... 7:03 a.m. Solo dormí media hora como mucho. Contesto con voz somnolienta.

— ¿Hola?

— Bella —solloza Alice. De repente me pongo alerta. Esto no puede ser bueno.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Todo es mi culpa... yo... no... —llora aún más fuerte.

— Alice me estás asustando —advierto con pánico en mi voz. ¿Qué diablos pasó?

— Mi mamá me acaba de avisar... —dice lloriqueando. Oh, no. Su mamá es enfermera. Esto jodidamente no puede ser bueno.

— ¿Que sucedió? —pregunto tragando.

— Edward… él... —Mis manos empiezan a temblar. —Tuvo un accidente con su auto. Fue mi culpa... cuando regresaba a su casa… después de traerme... él… él... —solloza.

_¡DIOS MÍO! _

Estoy en shock.

No dejes que esté muerto.

_Muerto. _

Me estremezco de sólo pensar en la palabra.

_NO. NO. NO. NO. _

Él tiene que estar bien.

— Él... está... —mi voz falla. Estoy llorando y ni siquiera me di cuenta que había empezado — Está bien, ¿no?

— No lo sé... mi mamá no lo vio... solo leyó su nombre en la lista de pacientes recién ingresado, y… escuchó sobre el accidente... —dice Alice hipando —Me avisó porque sabe que es mi amigo. Oh, Dios mío, todo es mi culpa...

— No. Alice, fue un accidente. —Y si de alguien es la culpa, es mía. No debí dejarlo irse, demonios ¡Él había bebido! Él solo se quiso ir porque estaba con Jake y no quería verme. Sollozo. Dios, que esté bien. Si algo le pasa...

— Lo sé, pero… —su voz se quiebra— ¡Tenemos que ir a verlo! Voy a usar el auto de papá y te paso a buscar en unos minutos. Ya estoy yendo al garaje.

—De acuerdo —respondo vacilante antes de colgar. Estoy temblando.

Me levanto y voy al baño a lavarme la cara con agua fría. Me miro al espejo. Estoy hecha un desastre y tengo un nudo en la garganta.

_Tranquila Bella... él tiene que estar bien. _—me digo a mi misma una y otra vez. —_El va a estar bien. Respira. Inhala, exhala. _

Regreso a mi habitación para vestirme con la primera camiseta y jeans que encuentro. Me siento en la cama en shock, perdida. No puede haberle pasado algo malo. NO. Muerdo mi labio para detener los sollozos.

_Cálmate Bella… todo va a estar bien. _

Empiezo a ponerme las zapatillas cuando suena la bocina de un auto en mi entrada. Corro y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad. Estoy a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una voz me detiene.

— ¿Bella? — es la voz de Jake cargada por el sueño. Doy un pequeño saltito por el susto.

— ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo… estaba muy borracho para manejar a mi casa, así que me quede a dormir en el sofá. ¿Te molesta?

— No, está bien. Puedes quedarte. —no tengo tiempo para esto ahora.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta preocupado al ver mi rostro.

— Yo... si... tengo que irme… —digo con entrecortada.

— ¿A esta hora?

— No puedo explicarte ahora, ¡tengo prisa! Puedes quedarte, darte una ducha, ¡lo que sea! Si te vas deja la llave de repuesto debajo del tapete. Adiós. —y salgo por la puerta antes de que me diga algo más.

Corro hacia el auto y me siento al lado de Alice. Ella también se ve como la mierda.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —me pregunta alzándome una ceja.

— Jake me entretuvo...

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Interrumpí su primera noche? Lo siento, pensé que querrías saberlo... yo...

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No pasó nada entre nosotros... _Agrh. _Cuando te lo cuente me matarás —digo mortificada.

—De acuerdo... —responde cautelosamente.

— Más tarde. No es momento para eso.

* * *

><p>En cuestión de minutos estamos en el hospital. Nos acercamos a la recepcionista.<p>

— Perdón... queremos saber sobre un paciente que ingreso esta madrugada por un accidente automovilístico, su nombre es Edward Cullen —digo tratando de que mi voz suene estable y calmada. Pero no sé si lo logre. Me estoy muriendo de los nervios.

— ¿Son familia? — _maldita recepcionista. _

— Yo...

— Ella es su novia —dice Alice sin darme tiempo a pensarlo.

—Bien. —la recepcionista me mira con lástima. —Habitación 502. Pero sólo pueden entrar de a una. —nos advierte susurrando. Tal vez no era tan mala después de todo.

Caminamos hacia la habitación rápidamente en silencio. Las dos estamos demasiado nerviosas para hablar.

Cuando doblamos por el pasillo veo a la mamá de Alice sentada frente a su habitación. Tiene grandes ojeras y sus ojos están inyectados en sangre. Me congelo. Dios, que esté bien, te lo ruego.

— Señora Cullen —digo con la voz quebrada.

— Bella —solloza. Dios mío. Lloro más fuerte y corro a sus brazos. Es como una segunda madre para mí. Ella siempre quiso tener una hija y volcó todo su cariño y consejos en mí. También es muy amiga de mamá, siempre andan chismoseando como buenas vecinas.

— ¿Él está bien?

— Si... no fue grave, pero Dios… estaba tan asustada. —dice temblando. Doy un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Podemos verlo? — pregunta Alice con los ojos vidriosos.

— Sí, él estaba descansando, por eso salí, pero seguro que él quiere verte —me dice dándole un último apretón a mis hombros. Me seco las lágrimas y asiento con la cabeza.

— Ve —alienta Alice. Asiento una vez más y pongo mi mano en el picaporte de la habitación. Tomo una gran respiración antes de abrir la puerta.

Entro y lo veo…

Mi corazón se rompe.

Se ve tan débil allí en su cama. Está dormido. Tiene una venda en la frente y un corte en su mejilla. Las lágrimas empiezan a caer nuevamente.

— Edward — sollozo su nombre. Él abre sus ojos de pronto y me ve aquí parada llorando.

— Bella —dice con voz ronca. No aguanto más, por lo que corro hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando en su hombro.

— Podrías haber muerto —lloriqueo.

— Tranquila, estoy bien. Aunque, no deberías abrazarme con tanta fuerza —noto la risa en su voz.

— Oh, lo siento, yo... estaba tan preocupada.

— Shhh, no sigas llorando, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

— Sí, pero es que... estás herido, y… —mi voz se quiebra otra vez. Toma mi mano fuertemente.

— Estoy bien, solo son unos golpes, no es nada.

— ¿Qué no es nada? —exclamo horrorizada— ¡¿Estas hecho un jodido desastre y no es nada?!

— Solo tengo unas costillas magulladas, una contusión y unos cortes en el rostro, no es para tanto —se encoje de hombros.

— Edward… —la ira empieza a hacer presencia en mi voz.

— Cálmate ¡Estoy bien! en unas semanas voy a estar como nuevo.

— Pero... ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?! ¡Te dije que estabas muy borracho para conducir!

— No fue por borracho, créeme —contesta rodando los ojos.

— ¿Perdón?

— Yo… —se mueve incómodamente— Cuando volvía a casa me puse a pensar en lo que estarías haciendo con ese imbécil... estaban borrachos y... —su voz se corta— Solo me distraje con eso, por eso choqué.

— ¿Así que es mi culpa?

— Indirectamente.

—Pero…

— Tendrás que darme muchos besos para que te perdone… —dice sonriéndome maliciosamente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Vamos! ¡Estoy prácticamente inválido! ¿No sientes lástima por mí? Unos besitos no te cuestan nada.

— Sigues siendo igual de idiota, por lo que veo —digo moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados. Pero estoy tan feliz de que esté bien que no me importa., puede ser todo lo idiota que quiera.

— Bésame o me voy a levantar de la cama —me amenaza.

— ¡Eso es extorsión! Además no puedes levantarte...

— ¿Quieres apostar? —enarca una ceja.

— ¡Edward! Estás herido, no puedes hacer esfuerzos.

— No me operaron, ni cosieron, nada. No veo el problema.

— Pero… pero… —Comienza a levantarse un poco. — ¡Está bien! Quédate quieto antes de que te lastimes peor.

Este chico está mal de la cabeza. Me acerco un poco para darle un casto beso pero me agarra de la cintura y me caigo en la cama encima de él.

— ¡Edward! No puedo estar en tu cama —lo regaño apoyándome en un codo para no recargar todo mi peso sobre él. Trato de alejarme más pero su brazo aferrado a mi cintura no me lo permite.

— Me debes un beso —susurra cerca de mi rostro. Suspiro y acerco mis labios a los suyos.

Quería que fuera un beso inocente, pero cuando nuestros labios chocan… él los abre fácilmente y mete su lengua profundamente en mi boca. Definitivamente no pierde el tiempo.

No puedo alejarme por su brazo... aunque, no es que lo esté intentando de todos modos. Me pierdo en su sabor y en su lengua mágica. Es un beso dulce y caliente al mismo tiempo. La mano que estaba en mi cintura baja peligrosamente y agarra mi trasero con fuerza. Esto ya no es dulce, pero… maldita sea que me gustó. Me alejo un poco de él.

— Edward... basta... —protesto sin aliento.

— No. — dice como un niño pequeño. Su boca vuelve a la mía y ni siquiera puedo pensar bien. No puedo estar haciendo esto y definitivamente no en un jodido hospital.

Me está tocando por todas partes. Toma todo mi autocontrol no meterme bajo las sábanas y hacer quien sabe qué. Lo sé, soy una zorra... pero bueno… ¿me pueden culpar?

— Edward —protesto una vez más cuando mis labios al fin son libres.

— Yo… pensé que nunca más iba a volver a hacer esto —susurra en mi pelo. Me congelo por sus palabras —Tuve miedo. Cuando vi los faros del auto antes de que chocara, yo... pensé que nunca iba a volver a besarte. Imaginé que jamás volvería a ver a mis padres. Que no vería crecer al pequeño Jack, que no iba a tener la oportunidad de ganar tu corazón, que nunca más volvería a decirte que _te amo_, que iba a morirme sin haberte hecho el amor —dice con angustia en su voz.

— ¿Pensaste que ibas a morir? —pregunto en susurros enterrando mi cara en su cuello.

— Por un momento, si, lo hice. Y créeme no es algo que quieras experimentar. —Me estremezco. Debió haber sido horrible. — Mírame. — Levanto mi cabeza y lo veo a los ojos, a sus hermosos ojos avellana que están brillosos. ¿Está a punto de llorar? — Te amo — dice tomando mi mano. —Y ahora más que nunca, no voy a rendirme.

Lo abrazo nuevamente. Esta vez soy más suave. No sé qué decirle. Yo... no sé lo que siento. Sentí que me desgarraban algo por dentro cuando escuché que había tenido un accidente. ¿Eso significa que lo amo o solo que lo quiero como mi mejor amigo? ¿Es normal derretirse con los besos y caricias de tus amigos? Pero Jake... él… ¿siente algo por mí o solo le gusto un poco? Tal vez es sólo lujuria... igual no nos conocemos hace mucho. No puedo pedirle que se enamore de mí en una semana.

¿Que siento por Jake? ¿Deseo? Sí, mucho. ¿Amor? No lo creo... ¿Cariño? Puede ser... Sea lo que sea definitivamente no es amor… pero con el tiempo podría convertirse en eso. ¿Y por Edward? Lo quiero muchísimo, puede que sea amor... aunque, no sé si todavía es del fraternal. Estoy tan confundida.

— Yo... te quiero mucho Edward —le digo con voz débil —No quiero perderte... eres importante para mí.

— Lo sé.

— Pero... no sé si estoy preparada para tener algo más contigo. Estoy confundida.

— También lo sé. Te esperaré todo el tiempo que quieras.

— Pero...

— Solo prométeme que no vas a acostarte con él, por favor —dice con desesperación en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— No quiero que te entregues a él.

— No puedes decidir con quién me acuesto o no —respondo molesta.

Sabe que odio que me den órdenes.

— Quiero que pierdas la virginidad cuando estés enamorada… y no lo estás de ese tipo...

— Puedo hacer lo que quiera —digo desafiante.

— Lo sé, pero yo perdí la mía con una chica cualquiera y me he arrepentido mil veces… bueno… no tanto, soy un chico y es distinto. — me sorprende la punzada de dolor que cruza por mi estómago cuando dice eso.

— ¿Cual es el punto? —pregunto irritada.

— Que cuando te enamores va a ser mil veces mejor.

— ¿Lo sabes por experiencia?

— Nop. Solo estuve con dos chicas al azar. Tú eres la única a la que he amado. A la que amo. —me dice honestamente— Sólo estaba frustrado cuando me enteraba que tenías novio, así que me iba a ahogar mis penas con otra imaginando que eras tú.

— Eso es retorcido.

— Ya sé. Me tienes muy mal —se ríe— Pero al imaginarme haciendo el amor contigo… Dios, eso ya es millones de veces mejor que cualquier cosa que haya hecho antes. Por eso quiero que esperes… además, me daría tiempo para poder enamorarte.

— Edward...

— Voy a ganarme tu corazón. —me promete firmemente— No te preocupes, tendré paciencia. Tarde o temprano serás mía. —Me lanza su sonrisa arrogante.

Aunque él no lo sepa, toda esta conversación robo un pedacito de mi corazón, y sé que estoy en problemas.

_Serios problemas._


	16. Pelea de gatas

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Pelea de gatas.<strong>

Ya es lunes. Agrh. Odio los lunes.

Me pasé todo el domingo haciéndole compañía a Edward en su casa. Después de todo, fue mi culpa que chocara. Mi mamá le preparo toneladas de galletas y cosas ricas, se conmocionó cuando escuchó sobre el accidente. Él no va a ir a la escuela por unos días, por lo que me hizo prometerle que lo visitaría a diario para "_pasarle las tareas_".

_Sí, claro. _

No he vuelto a hablar con Jake desde ayer y me siento muy extraña con respecto a eso. Sigo tan confundida. Suspiro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos siento mi espalda chocar bruscamente con el frío metal del casillero. ¿Qué diablos? Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con una Jessica furiosa.

— ¿Te crees muy lista no?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Creías que no me iba a enterar de tu pequeña fiesta? —me grita.

— Yo...

— Escuché sobre el accidente de Edward, y todos dijeron que fue después de _tu _fiesta. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué me evitas?

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¡No te hagas la idiota! Ya sé lo de tu y Mike —me ha colmado la paciencia. Está actuando como si fuera la víctima.

— ¿Qué? —exclama sorprendida. Es buena actriz. —Oh, por Dios, ¿te crees todas esas mentiras?

— ¡Los vi! Te vi en su regazo, ¡con su lengua en tu garganta! No me mientas, estúpida. —la cara de Jessica se pone pálida.

— Oh, bueno. ¿Cuál es el problema después de todo? Tú no eres mejor que yo, ¡también escuché que te enredaste con Jake! ¿Qué clase de zorra eres?

_¿Me está tomando el pelo? _

— ¡Lo que yo hago con Jake no es de tu incumbencia! Ni siquiera fueron novios reales. Él solo salió contigo por lástima y porque no dejabas de acosarlo.

— Y tú solo te liaste con él para vengarte de mí. —ríe— ¿Crees que le gustará escuchar que te besaste con Edward el viernes, después de la escuela? ¿O cuando se enredaron en el hospital?

— ¿Como... cómo sabes eso?

—El viernes los vi y lo de ayer lo adiviné, tengo contactos, ¿sabes? —me dice toda engreída.

— Eso no importa. Ni siquiera estamos saliendo —trato de sonar indiferente.

— Eres una hipócrita. Me juzgas a mí, ¡y tú haces lo mismo! —se ríe histéricamente.

— No es lo mismo. Yo conozco a Jake de antes —me defiendo débilmente. No estoy lista para esta confrontación. Las personas en el pasillo nos miran como si estuviéramos locas.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Escuché todos los rumores! De que he estado tratando de robarte a todos tus novios… primero Jake, después Mike y que hasta intenté ligar con Edward pero él me rechazó. —su tono de voz es amargo.

— ¿Y no es eso cierto? Salvo lo de Edward, creo.

—Es verdad, he estado celosa de ti desde que tengo memoria. —me dice seriamente.

_¿Está hablando en serio? _

Se ríe secamente otra vez. Parece un poco desquiciada.

— ¡Tienes todo! ¡Todo lo que siempre he querido! Tus padres son perfectos y se preocupan por ti. ¡Rayos! Tu madre se ha preocupado más por mí que la mía, y no solo tienes una familia unida... ¡también eres hermosa e inteligente! Y ni siquiera te esfuerzas. Yo... siempre tengo que trabajar muy duro para ser perfecta y tú solo respiras y ya lo eres. —Está seriamente trastornada. Mi boca está abierta. No sé qué decir. —_Todos aman a Bella, ella es perfecta. ¿Por qué no eres más como Bella? _¿No crees que ya estoy harta de eso? Todos los chicos babeando por ti… él único al que yo pensé que le importaba algo, yo... Nick... —su voz se quiebra. Guau, nunca me ha hablado de lo que pasó con Nick. Él fue el chico del que se enamoró a los dieciséis, al cual le dio su virginidad, pero la relación terminó muy mal. —Él... —traga fuerte— Siempre me decía que yo era hermosa y perfecta… yo… por una vez era el centro de atención. Me sentía tan feliz. Hasta que me rompió el corazón diciendo que ya no tenía gracia salir conmigo. Unos días después de que terminara conmigo… —solloza— Lo escuché hablando con unos amigos en el vestuario… él dijo: "_Primero intenté meterme en los pantalones de Bella. Rayos, esa chica sí que es ardiente, de solo mirarle las piernas me enciendo. Coqueteé con ella y me mandó al diablo_... _Eso sólo me gustó más, pero volvió a rechazarme diciendo que no sale con gilipollas como yo, debido a eso ligué con su amiga para ver si le daba celos. No funcionó. Pero Jessica se entusiasmo de inmediato... así que..." ¡_y luego se encogió de hombros! EL MALDITO ME MINTIÓ TODO EL TIEMPO… ¡fui su jodida segunda opción! —llora Jessica. — ¡Y todo por tu culpa! Si no hubiera estado contigo... ¡él nunca se hubiera fijado en mí! ¡Jamás me habría roto el corazón de esa forma! —exclama mirándome con odio.

— Jessica...

— ¡Cállate! Te odio. Yo... luego me interesé en Mike… pero como siempre… TODOS SE FIJAN EN TI —grita. ¿A ella le gustaba Mike? —Por eso me estoy ligando con él, quiero demostrarle lo que se perdió por estar detrás de ti. Eres una maldita mojigata que se hace la santa y juega con los chicos, ¡pero después no les das nada! ¡Eres una calienta pollas! Tarde o temprano todos se van a cansar de ti. De la niñita perfecta de papá.

— Yo...

— ¿Y ahora me robas a Jake? A él ni siquiera le gustaba… y le tomo solo dos minutos correr hacia ti —llora más fuerte. No tengo idea de qué decir. —Te odio, Isabella Swan. Te desprecio con toda mi alma y voy a hacer de tu vida una tortura —amenaza mirándome directamente a los ojos.

— Jessica…

— No creas que vas a seguir con Jake como si nada. Me pienso vengar.

— Pero...

— ¡Sólo cállate! Eres una roba novios. ¿Por qué siempre quieres quitarme todo lo que tengo?

— ¡Yo no te quite nada! No tengo la culpa de ser como soy…

— Maldita perra egocéntrica. Te merecías que me enredara con Mike, ¡hasta debería hacerlo con Logan también!

—Él nunca se fijaría en ti.

— ¿Quieres apostar? Tú ni siquiera puedes darle lo que quiere. ¡Le tienes miedo al sexo! —grita haciendo que todo el mundo me mire boquiabierto.

— Ese no es asunto tuyo. —siseo con rabia. Ella ríe maliciosamente.

—No te van a durar tanto los cachorritos enamorados si no les das de comer.

— Lo siento por no ser una puta como otras.

— Te haces la santa, pero… ¡eres una mosquita muerta!

— Por lo menos no ando mendigando cariño...

— ¡Cállate! —dice antes de empujarme contra los casilleros de vuelta y tratar de tirarme el pelo.

Los chicos de alrededor empiezan a gritar _"pelea, pelea, pelea" _emocionados.

— ¡Hasta peleas como una puta barata! —le grito.

— Por lo menos yo no tuve que hacer quién sabe qué para que los chicos se fijen en mí.

Su comentario solo me provoca risa.

— ¡No tienes vergüenza! Prácticamente le rogaste a Jake que saliera contigo y no me quiero imaginar lo que tuviste que hacerle a Mike para... —siento un ardor en mi mejilla. Me ha pegado una bofetada antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar. Nadie. Me. Abofetea. —Ya me hartaste maldita perra fría y sin escrúpulos —grito antes de arrancarle unas cuantas mechas de pelo.

— Insultas como una princesita.

— Seré una princesita, pero por lo menos mis ex novios si querían meterse en mis pantalones. Hasta los tuyos querían —Guau, creo que ya fui demasiado lejos.

— Te odio —grita y trata de arañarme la cara.

_Maldita gata. _

—Chicas, chicas, no se peleen por mí —dice un chico separándonos. Es Mike. _Agrh. _Lo que me faltaba.

—No estamos peleando por ti, idiota —digo antes de empujarlo para que me saque las manos de encima.

— ¡Tranquila! —dice levantando las manos —No te enojes. Ya sabes que no me importa Jessica y que solo lo hice para desquitarme —me da una sonrisa torcida que me da ganas de vomitar.

_¿Qué diablos es lo que vi en él? Es un cerdo. _

— Me das asco. —le digo.

Veo a Jessica y ella está roja de la rabia, o vergüenza… no estoy segura.

—Esto no se va a quedar así —dice antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. ¿Todo este tiempo me ha odiado así? Suspiro cansada.

_¿Qué demonios le pasó a mi vida?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	17. Malos Entendidos

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Malos entendidos.<strong>

Los días pasan como si nada.

Últimamente me he concentrado en los exámenes finales, se está acercando la graduación. Estoy emocionada por terminar la secundaria…

_AL FIN. _

Aún no he tenido noticias sobre la venganza de Jessica. Me ha estado ignorando todo este tiempo y se empezó a juntar con las perras de la escuela. También la he visto engancharse con el chico malo de la escuela: es drogadicto, y ella siempre se burlaba de las zorras patéticas con las que salía, y ahora… es una de ellas.

_Irónico._

Edward ya está recuperado y es muy insistente con lo de robar mi corazón.

No he vuelto a hablar con Jake. No sé lo que le pasa... bueno, tal vez sigue enojado por ese pequeño desliz después de la fiesta... cuando… lo llamé _Edward__. Agrh. _Yo también estaría molesta si me hubiera dicho Jessica o cualquier otro nombre. Pero… bueno, no sé lo que quiero. La paso bien con él, me gusta, es gracioso… pero apenas nos conocemos. No sé si quiero empezar algo con él. Estoy muy confusa con respecto a lo que siento por Edward. Estos días me ha estado tratando tan tiernamente, haciéndome cumplidos cada cinco segundos, diciéndome lo hermosa que soy, robándome besos cuando me distraigo, diciéndome tonterías para hacerme reír.

Suspiro.

Me ha hecho sentir como una niña con mariposas en la panza. ¿Tendría que darle una oportunidad?

— ¡Bella! —grita mi mamá desde la cocina.

_¿Ahora qué? _

— ¿Qué pasa? —me levanto lentamente del sofá y voy hacia ella.

— ¡Me quede sin huevos! —exclama haciendo pucheros.

— ¿Y...?

— ¡Y los necesito! ¡No puedo cocinar sin huevos! —su cara afligida me da ganas de reír.

— ¿Que quieres que haga? —digo encogiéndome de hombros. No me puede importar menos su necesidad de huevos.

— ¡Tienes que ir a comprar! —dice como si fuera algo obvio.

— ¿Por qué yo? —protesto. Odio hacer las compras.

— Porque eres joven. —Ruedo los ojos —Y estoy cansada, ¡y la telenovela empieza en diez minutos!

— Puedes ir después de que termine.

— ¡No! Se va a hacer muy tarde para entonces —dice poniendo los brazos en jarras. Siempre que hace eso es porque está indignada.

— ¡Mamá! No quiero ir. —hago un berrinche.

— Nunca quieres ir. Nunca quieres hacer nada —Y aquí viene nuevamente el sermón. Pongo los ojos en blanco nuevamente.

— ¡Isabella Swan ve a la tienda ahora mismo! —exige.

Guau… el nombre completo. Esto ya es serio. Mi mamá puede ser todo lo que genial que quieran, pero cuando se enoja da miedo. _Mucho. _

— Está bien. —acepto a regañadientes— No era necesario lo del nombre, ¿sabes?

—Bien, cariño... aquí tienes dinero —se acerca dejando unos billetes en mi mano y me da un beso en la cabeza (tiene que bajarla un poco porque soy más alta) y se va prácticamente saltando al sofá para ver su novela. _Agrh. _Cuando consigue lo que quiere vuelve a su modo amoroso. Niego con la cabeza. Esta mujer me va a volver loca algún día.

Cuando salgo por la puerta veo algo que me deja paralizada. Mejor dicho a alguien. Jake está parado junto a su motocicleta, viéndome directamente. Tiene puestas gafas de sol y debería ser ilegal verse tan sexy.

No sé qué decirle… ¡no hemos hablado hace días! De repente estoy muy nerviosa... ¿qué hace aquí? Me ha ignorado todo este tiempo.

— Hola —digo titubeante mientras me acerco.

— Hola —responde fríamente. No creo que sea una visita amigable. — ¿Subes? quiero llevarte a otro lugar para hablar.

— Oh, bueno... tenía que ir a comprar algo para mi mamá justo ahora.

— Te llevo a la tienda si quieres, o a un supermercado, y luego podemos hablar. — ¿Jake llevándome al supermercado? ¿Qué tan surrealista es eso?

— Oh, bueno... —Subo a su moto con cuidado. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

* * *

><p>El viaje y comprar huevos nos toma unos diez o quince minutos. Me gané una levantada de ceja cuando recogí la caja de huevos del estante.<p>

_¿Una chica no puede comprar huevos tranquila en estos días? _

Cuando llegamos a mi casa nuevamente no sé qué hacer. ¿Debería invitarlo a pasar o sería raro? Definitivamente sería extraño, pero no quiero ser descortés.

— ¿Quieres pasar? Podríamos hablar en… —si digo mi habitación ¿podría mal pensarlo? —en mi casa. —digo en su lugar.

—De acuerdo —se encoge de hombros. ¿De qué quiere hablar?

— ¡Mamá! Ya llegue. ¿Dónde pongo los huevos? —pregunto en voz alta luego de abrir la puerta. Jake suelta una risita. No sé qué es tan gracioso.

— ¡Déjalos en la cocina! —me grita desde la sala.

Voy hacia la cocina con Jake detrás de mí. Cuando entramos, él mira rápidamente la puerta de la despensa. Esto es incómodo. Dejo los huevos en la mesada y abro el refrigerador.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?

— Un refresco estaría bien. —Saco una lata de Coca-cola para él y me sirvo un vaso de jugo de naranja en su lugar.

—Humm… bueno... ya sé que es raro, pero creo que deberíamos hablar en mi habitación. No quiero que mamá interrumpa —digo rápidamente. Me sonrojo. La última vez que él estuvo en mi habitación... Dios, gracias al cielo que papá está trabajando.

— Por mi está bien.

* * *

><p>Cuando cierro la puerta de mi cuarto doy un largo suspiro y me siento en la silla de mi escritorio. Él sigue parado.<p>

— Puedes sentarte. —Da una mirada de reojo a la cama antes de responder.

— Estoy bien. —toma un trago largo de su coca-cola. Segundos después, termina la lata y la pone sobre el escritorio. Está muy cerca. Siento su olor y me remuevo incómodamente en mi asiento.

— Bueno... yo...

— ¿Te besaste con Edward el viernes antes de la fiesta? —pregunta abruptamente antes de dar unos pasos atrás.

_Qué directo._

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Lo hiciste? —exige saber con una mirada seria.

— Yo... —no puedo verlo a los ojos — Bueno, sí. Él me beso después de la escuela, yo… — ¿por qué sueno como si me estuviera defendiendo o excusando?

— Ya veo. —suspira.

— ¿Como lo sabes?

— Jessica me ha mandado cientos de mensajes. No les prestaba atención pero el último que me mandó tenía una foto de ti y Edward besándose —me mira un poco y luego aleja su mirada— Yo… la curiosidad me pudo y tuve que venir a preguntarte. Solo quería saber. —Voy a matar a Jessica. Y yo que pensaba que su venganza no estaba en pie.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —me pongo en pie para estar a su altura.

— ¿Lo amas? —su pregunta me toma por sorpresa y nuevamente me quedo sin palabras.

_¿Yo amo a __Edward__? _

No estoy completamente segura. Sí, me gusta, lo quiero, me derrito cuando me dice cosas lindas, siento mariposas cuando me besa… ¿eso es amor?

— Yo... creo que sí —cuando digo las palabras me doy cuenta de que son verdaderas.

_Dios mío._

—Bien. —algo atraviesa sus ojos, pero no pude distinguir bien lo que era, ya que aleja su mirada.

— Yo... lo siento.

— No tienes que por que sentirlo. No controlas tu corazón. Además, a él lo conoces hace más tiempo. Nosotros recién empezábamos… solo era diversión, ¿no?

— Pero...

— Tranquila, todo está bien. Podemos ser amigos.

_No sé si podremos ser eso. _

— Jake… —me acerco un poco justo cuando sube una mano para tocarse el pelo... el movimiento golpea el vaso que tenía en mi mano. Jugo de naranja cae encima de su camiseta mojándola entera mientras que la copa se cae haciéndose añicos en el suelo.

_Mierda. Torpe. Torpe. Torpe. _

— Mierda —maldigo— Lo siento mucho.

— No, está bien... perdón por romper el vaso —dice frunciendo el ceño.

— No pasa nada. Yo... deberías cambiarte de camisa.

— ¿Qué?

— Puedo prestarte una de mi papá. No puedes irte todo empapado.

Se ríe.

— Sería algo gracioso de ver.

— Espérame aquí, ya regreso.

Corro hacia el cuarto de papá y tomo una de sus camisetas de hockey viejas. Suena el timbre de casa.

_Agrh. Papá debe haberse olvidado las llaves otra vez. Típico. _

Vuelvo a mi cuarto para encontrarme a un Jake sin camiseta arrodillado recogiendo los pedazos de cristal del suelo.

— Aquí tienes —digo mostrándole la camisa.

— Perfecto. —justo cuando se pone de pie, yo bajo para ayudarlo a juntar los vidrios y mi jodido pelo se enreda en la hebilla de su cinturón.

_Esto no está pasando. ¡Tengo la cara prácticamente en su entrepierna! _

— ¿Que estás haciendo? —chilla Jake.

— Mi cabello se enredo en tu cinturón —Dios, esto es tan vergonzoso.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo?

— ¡No! ¡Y deja de moverte tanto! Me duele.

—Tranquilízate —se mueve un poco dándole la espalda a la puerta. Me duele. Mierda.

— Auch.

—Bien, lo siento, pero voy a sacarme el cinturón.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —oh, Dios mío.

— De acuerdo, ¿tienes unas tijeras? Tal vez si lo corto un poco...

— ¡¿Estás loco?! Yo... solo ayúdame a que se suelte, no puede ser tan difícil. —esto es tan humillante.

— ¿Bella? —dice una voz demasiado familiar. ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!

_NO. ¿Por qué? ¿El mundo está empeñado en que mi vida sea un desastre? _

Muevo mi cabeza bruscamente arrancándome varios mechones de pelo en el proceso. Eso dolió como la mierda.

— ¡Edward! —chillo sorprendida mientras me levanto. La mirada de dolor en sus ojos hace que mis rodillas se debiliten.

Oh, Dios... lo que vio... Yo arrodillada, con la cara en la entrepierna de Jake, un Jake semidesnudo, en mi habitación.

_MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDA. Esto no me puede estar pasando. No ahora que estaba admitiendo lo que siento por él. _

— ¡No es lo que parece! — ¿y ahora digo la típica línea? ¿Me pagan para ser tan estúpida?

— Sí, claro que no lo es —su voz fría me da ganas de llorar. ¡NO! Antes de que pueda decir algo más entra a la habitación y va directo a Jake. Lo mira con tanto odio que tengo miedo.

—Hey, yo no... —antes de que pueda decir algo más le da un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

_DIOS SANTO. _

Lo golpeó. Edward. A Jake. Estoy en shock. Con la boca abierta y todo.

— Diablos he querido hacer eso hace mucho. —dice observando a Jake —Y tú —dirige su mirada hacía mí, me mira con repulsión, como si fuese una cucaracha… o peor. Algo más insignificante que eso tal vez. — Pensé que eras distinta.

Mi corazón se rompe.

¡No! Después de todo... no puede terminarse así.

— ¡Edward!

— ¡NO! Te dije... —traga fuertemente— Prácticamente te rogué. Te pedí que no hicieras nada con él... —su voz está entrecortada. Hay tanta rabia y dolor en sus ojos que mis lágrimas no resisten más y empiezan a salir. —Y has estado haciendo quien sabe qué todo este tiempo —Mueve su cabeza a ambos lados como queriendo borrar lo que acaba de ver.

— Yo... yo… no... —Antes de que pueda explicarle, él se va. Se marcha tan rápido como llegó. Dejándome destrozada en el camino.


	18. Perdóname

**_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Perdóname<strong>.

Estoy aturdida.

¿Esto acaba de pasar? Las lágrimas siguen cayendo y no puedo moverme.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parada? —dice Jake mientras se pone la camiseta de mi papá.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto confundida.

— ¿No acabas de decirme que lo amas?

— Yo...

— ¡Corre! Ve a decirle que fue un malentendido.

— Pero... —aún sigo sin poder moverme. Jake niega con la cabeza.

— ¡Ve! Si lo quieres no puedes dejar que se vaya así.

— Es que... —De pronto me da un rápido abrazo. Esperen, ¿qué?

— Rápido, búscalo. Ya sé el camino a la puerta. —dice antes de soltarme.

No lo pienso dos veces y corro a toda velocidad.

Cuando salgo por la puerta principal lo veo caminando con los puños apretados hacia el interior de su casa. Está muy cerca. ¡NO!

— ¡Edward! —grito sin aliento, sin dejar de correr.

Ya casi llego. Él apura el paso y abre la puerta.

— ¡Espera! ¡EDWARD! —justo cuando llego me cierra la puerta en la cara. Golpeo con fuerza. — ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo! —sigo golpeando y escucho el ruido de la llave cerrando la puerta. _Agrh. _— ¡EDWARD!

No tengo idea de cuántos minutos estuve golpeando hasta al fin rendirme.

—Edward —susurro con voz ahogada antes de caer al suelo y llorar. Subo mis rodillas hacia mi pecho y dejo que las lágrimas rueden libremente por mis mejillas.

* * *

><p>Ya ha pasado una semana desde el día en que Edward se enojó conmigo.<p>

7 días. 168 horas. 10,080 minutos. 604,800 segundos. No es que lo esté contando ni nada.

Alice ha tratado de subirme el ánimo pero ha fracasado miserablemente.

He tratado de hablar con él a cada minuto en la escuela y me evita firmemente. Le he mandado dos millones de mensajes explicándole todo. Lo he llamado, correos de voz, he ido a su casa y… nada.

_¡NADA! _

Me siento como una maldita acosadora. Ya no sé qué hacer.

Es domingo por la mañana... no tengo ganas de hacer nada. Quiero quedarme en mi cama todo el día auto-compadeciéndome.

Alguien toca a la puerta.

_¿Edward? _

Me siento rápidamente.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —dice mamá después de asomar la cabeza en la habitación. Vuelvo a tumbarme y me cubro el rostro con la sábana.

—Agrh.

— Tomare eso como un sí. —luego de unos pocos segundos, siento que el colchón se hunde un poco.

— No quiero hablar —murmuro. Parezco una niña pero bueno... ¡estoy deprimida!

— Oh, vamos, Bella. Has estado deprimida estos días. Dile a mamá lo que pasa.

— No.

— Bella... —ya empezó con la voz condescendiente.

— Yo... —genial, ahora mi voz se quiebra. ¡Estoy cansada de llorar! Podría inundar la ciudad con todas las lágrimas que he derramado estos días.

— Oh, bebé... ¿problemas de chicos? —eso solo empeora el nudo de mi garganta.

— Yo... yo… —empiezo a llorar de vuelta. Le cuento todo lo que pasó sollozando como estúpida.

— Oh, cariño —suspira. Ya sé que soy una estúpida, ¡pero no merezco su suspiro cansado en estos momentos! —Veamos si entendí bien... Jake vino a hablar contigo para saber lo que sentías por Edward… le dijiste que estabas enamorada y luego ocurren esos incidentes. Edward los ve en una situación sospechosa y piensa cualquier cosa. Intentaste explicárselo pero te ha ignorado todos estos días. ¿Me perdí de algo? — u breve explicación me hace llorar más fuerte.

— Si... —sorbo mi nariz. Asco. —soy una… idiota —balbuceo entre lágrimas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Tienes que ir a su casa y convencerlo!

— Pero... ya lo intenté todo —protesto en voz baja.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Ya trataste de seducirlo?

_¿QUÉ? ¿Escuché bien? _

— ¡¿Seducirlo?! —exclamo.

— ¡Sí! ¿Qué mejor forma de hacer que te escuche que esa?

— Yo... yo...

— ¡Vamos, cámbiate! Ponte algo sexy y ve a su casa.

— Debe estar durmiendo, ¡son las 9 de la mañana! ¡Es domingo!

— Mejor aún... puedes meterte en su cama…

— ¡Mamá!

— ¿Qué? No te estoy diciendo que te acuestes con él. Sólo lo seduces un poco mientras le haces entender tu punto. Ya vas a ver cómo se le pasa…

— Pero...

— Estoy segura que te evita porque tiene miedo de que le digas que elegiste a Jake.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí! Te vio cerca con él y pensó que lo rechazaste de nuevo, pero si vas a su cuarto y le das un poco de azúcar, se le pasara.

—Ya le mandé cientos de mensajes explicándole lo que paso y aun así, me ignora.

— Seguro que no los leyó...

— Pero...

— Confía en mí, ese chico te ama y tiene miedo de perderte.

— Si tú lo dices.

—Ahora, ponte algo sensual y ve a conquistar al chico.

* * *

><p>Toco la puerta.<p>

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. ¡Y me puse un conjunto de _Victoria's Secret _y todo!

Están abriendo. Oh, por Dios. Contengo el aliento.

— ¡Oh, Bella! —es sólo su mamá. Rayos.

— Hola, señora Cullen... yo... —no te sonrojes. NO TE SONROJES — vine a ver a Edward. —me da una mirada de lástima, ¿sabe lo que pasó?

— Él se ha comportado de forma muy grosera contigo últimamente, no creas que no me di cuenta —ahora me da una mala mirada.

— Yo...

— Está durmiendo todavía, pero... bueno, podrías pasar y hablar con él —ahora es una mirada cómplice. Dios, esta señora es bipolar. —Yo... tengo que ir al supermercado, puedo tardar mucho tiempo. No quisiera que despertara y se encontrara solo —me guiña un ojo.

_POR EL AMOR DE DIOS. _

— Y... ¿el señor Cullen? ¿Y Jack?

— Jack tenía un partido de fútbol y Carlisle lo llevó. Se fueron hace un rato.

— Oh.

— Pasa. ¡Siéntete como en tu casa! Ya sabes dónde está todo —dice antes de tomar su bolso e irse.

Estoy sola. En la casa de Edward. Y él está dormido.

Voy hacia su cuarto, entro y lo veo. Está despatarrado en su cama, babeando. Me quiero reír. Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme. Sólo está usando boxers y... Guau, ya tiene su erección mañanera. Diablos, de pronto hace calor aquí. Se ve tan comestible con su pecho desnudo, sus largas piernas enredadas en la sábana, su boca abierta, el pelo enmarañado, sus bíceps flexionados… _Yummy. _

¿Ahora qué se supone que haga?

_Seducirlo _—ofrece una vocecita en mi cabeza.

¿Cómo mierda hago eso? ¡Está dormido! No es como si le fuera a hacer un striptease... ni siquiera me está viendo. Mmm… supongo que puedo meterme en la cama con él… despertarlo a besos, tocar su… Oh, Dios, ya me estoy encendiendo.

Primero me doy la vuelta y pongo el cerrojo. Nunca se sabe, una chica tiene que ser precavida. Me acerco un poco. Estoy tan nerviosa... empiezo a sacarme la ropa lentamente. No sé por qué, si no me está mirando.

Salgo de mis jeans y eso es todo. Ya estoy en sujetador y bragas. No pienso desnudarme del todo. Por lo menos no todavía. Mi corazón está a punto de salirme del pecho, mis manos sudan y ya no estoy tan segura que sea una buena idea. Pero llegué hasta aquí... no pienso salir corriendo ahora.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y me pongo a horcajadas sobre él. Su piel se siente tan caliente y sedosa. Mierda, ni siquiera está despierto y ya me tiene temblando. Me acerco y dejo un camino de besos por su pecho y cuello…

—Edward —susurro con voz ronca. Estoy tan necesitada que es humillante.

Bajo mi mano y lo toco. Dejo escapar un gemido.

_¡Despierta de una buena vez! _

Lo aprieto un poco y escucho un gruñido salir de su garganta. Bien. Empiezo a lamer su cuello y hacer soniditos femeninos. No sé cuanto más pueda aguantar sin que me toque.

— Edward —jadeo su nombre en su oído. Llevo mi boca a sus labios y lo beso ferozmente. Siento sus manos en mi trasero y su lengua empieza a juguetear con la mía.

_Al fin. _

Podría suspirar de alivio pero su boca hambrienta no me lo permite. Apenas y puedo respirar. Oh, dios… lo quiero dentro de mí.

De pronto nos rueda sobre la cama y ahora él está sobre mí.

_De eso estaba hablando. _

Envuelvo mis piernas en sus caderas y comienzo a restregarme contra él. Me está besando en todas partes: el cuello, la clavícula, el pecho, debajo de mi oreja, la mandíbula... estoy muriendo aquí. Me muerde el labio inferior y eso es todo. Si no empiezan a salir nuestras prendas en este preciso momento voy a morir.

— Te deseo — ¿esa es mi voz? Dios mío.

Él abre los ojos. ¿Aún no lo había hecho? Me mira sorprendido.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Con quién pensabas que estabas dándote el lote todo este tiempo? — ¿es normal que entren chicas a su cuarto a besuquearlo por las mañanas?

— Yo... pensé... creía que era un sueño. —responde confundido y parece darse cuenta que estoy en ropa interior. Sus ojos se abren un poco cuando ven mi sujetador rosa con encaje negro. Es muy sexy, lo admito. Además, me hace un escote impresionante. Y tengo puesta una tanga a juego... este chico tiene todas las de perder. —Por Dios — murmura para sí mismo. Le doy mi sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Ahora vas a seguir ignorándome?

— Yo...

— Fue todo un malentendido, tienes que creerme. Jamás te haría eso —le digo rogándole con los ojos, también lo acompaño con un movimiento de mis caderas. Por si acaso.

—De acuerdo —parece un poco perdido. Quiero decirle que lo amo pero bueno... sinceramente creo que le daría un ataque o algo, y aún no estoy preparada para decirlo. No creo que le importe en este momento.

— Bueno… ahora que todo está claro... —trato de darle una sonrisa descarada pero con mis nervios creo que salió más como una mueca.

— Yo... —traga duro.

Mmm… no creo que sea lo único duro aquí...

_¡Estoy hablando de sus abdominales! No sean mal pensadas. _

Antes de que me arrepienta empiezo a desabrochar mi sujetador.

— Que... que estas... —pero su pregunta queda colgando cuando lanzo lejos la prenda no querida. Nunca he estado así con un chico. Debo decir que la forma en que me está viendo hace todo tipo de cosas en mi interior. Tiene los ojos como platos, sus pupilas son enormes y están… frenéticos, salvajes, hambrientos.

—Bésame —susurro con la voz aún más ronca, si eso es posible.

No tarda ni dos segundos en cumplir con lo que le pido. Su pecho desnudo sobre el mío se siente asombroso. No estoy segura de si quiero ir todo el camino, pero honestamente en este momento no me importa.

_En sus brazos me siento feliz._


End file.
